Al, Je t'aime
by Thoru78
Summary: Il peut tout me faire endurer ! Sexe, drogue, torture, humiliation, persécution… Je tiendrai bon juste pour pouvoir, un jour, revoir ton sourire… Tout ce qui m'attire… Et enfin te dire : Al, je t'aime." S/E Elricest et Edroy. Torture /!\"
1. Chapter 1

_**capacité**__**Anime/Manga**_ « Fullmetal Alchemist »

_**Author**_: Thoru78

_**Fiction Rated**_: M

Ce qui est des couples EdxEnvy évidement ! Mais d'autre…

_**Auteur**_ : MEeee (c'est écrit au dessus ^^ )

_**Origine**_ : Aussi bien le film que les tomes de Fullmetal Alchemist ( j'ai piqué partout ^^)

_**Genre**_ : Humour/angst

_**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages, telle qu'ils soient ne m'appartiennent pas, sniff … A si ! Les personnages d'arrière plan ^^ (dont on ne connaît pas l'identité TT^TT). J'ai commander quand même commander les persos pour noël vu que ça n'a rien donner a mon anniversaire T^T

_**Titre :**Al, Je t'aime ou Je t'aime Al_

_**Résumé**_:

_« Dans un monde aussi sombre que l'amour, qui peux dire se qui est bien ou mal de faire ! Edward disait qu'il ferait tout pour Alphonse. Alors est-ce bien de se vendre à son ennemi juré, tout cela pour retrouvé le corps de son frère?? »_

_**Blabla**_ : Alors je préfère prévenir qu'il y a du YAOI, …Donc homophobe je me demande ce que vous faites là, (par ce que on ne peut pas y tombé par harzard) et vous connaissez la sortie ^^. Ce n'est pas une death fic et je rassure tout de suite, ma fic ce finit bien :3 Aussi il y a plusieurs couples avec des sous entendus l'inceste

**_ps_**: Je suis sincèrement désolée pour l'orthographe. Ce n'est pas du tout mon point fort. j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour vous corriger toute les fautes de moi-même.

Sur ce bonne lecture, c'est ma première fic alors j'attends vos appréciations, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Ah et c'est aussi mon premier Lemon . désoler si ce n'est pas très claire !

* * *

_**Al, Je t'aime**__ ou _**_J__e t'aime Al_**

Dans les rues, si agitées d'habitude, de Central se tenait un grand affrontement. En effet l'équipe du Colonel Mustang ainsi que le célèbre Fullmetal Alchemist se battaient contre les Homonculus ! Ces derniers, pour plus de facilité, avaient réussi à les séparer. C'est comme cela qu'Edward se retrouvait à affronter Envy, l'homonculus sans pitié de l'envie. Leurs combat était épuisant mais surtout pour Edward qui n'avait, non seulement, pas la capacité de se régénérer mais en plus cela durait depuis maintenant environ 1 heure. Envy finit par trouver une faiblesse dans la garde du blond et il lui assena un coup dans l'estomac. Edward vola et se releva presque la seconde qui suivait. L'homonculus sourit, plutôt heureux de l'endurance de sa « victime » et surtout de sa détermination. Une idée lui effleura alors l'esprit. Il se rapprocha donc d'Edward avec sa démarche féline laissant supposer à ce dernier un mauvais plan. Malheureusement même si le blond était d'apparence assez en forme, son corps lui criait de laisser tomber le combat et d'aller se coucher. Ce moment d'égarement fut d'ailleurs perçu par Envy qui l'attrapa par la veste et le fit valsé dans une ruelle plus sombre et plus étroite que les autres. Pourquoi ? Pour y commettre son idée, son crime. L'atterrissage fut très dur pour Edward, n'ayant pas vu venir Envy, il était resté plutôt droit, se cognant, alors, la tête contre le mur. Ce qui fit que le déboussoler un peu plus et le ralentir considérablement… L'homonculus compris alors la situation de faiblesse du blond et décida de l'aider (dans sa grande bonté) a se relever. D'un coup sec, en l'attrapant par le col, il le redressa et le plaqua contre le mur derrière avant de lui immobiliser les bras au dessus de sa tête. Edward, ayant reprit un minimum connaissance, remarqua aussitôt (La crevette étant retardée mentalement, cela est plus égal à ~1 ou 2 minutes plus tard ^^) la mauvaise situation dans laquelle il était bloqué et dans tout les sens du terme ! Il regretta, alors, de ne pas avoir écouté sa conscience et voulu aller dormir. Mais à la place, il commença à se débattre avec ses dernières forces en espérant que son ennemi le lâcherait gentiment et lui donnerais un bon lit. Sauf qu'il n'y fit rien. L'homonculus le regardait avec un sourire fièrement satisfait ce qui énerva bien évidement le blond qui ce sentit retrouver ses forces. Ils les utilisèrent pour enfin crier à son adversaire tout en continuant de s'agiter :

« Mais, qu'est ce que tu fous !? Lâche-moi ! »

Le sourire d'Envy doubla d'intensité faisant quadrupler la rage du blond qui mettait ainsi encore plus de force dans ses mouvements. Mais l'homonculus les trouvant gênant, voulu les faire s'arrêter pour de bon ! Il se plaqua, alors, contre Edward pour enfin l'immobiliser entièrement. Jambes contre jambes, torse contre torse, son corps collé a celui du blond… Ce dernier eu un geste de recul du a la peur qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Il sortie de sa torpeur entendant Envy lui dire :

« Que se passe-t-il Fullmetal ? Tu ne te débats plus ? C'est déjà finit, quel dommage … Je te croyais plus résistant... Comme quoi un chibi reste un chibi (chibi se traduit par un petit enfant ^^)… »

Edward n'eut même pas le temps de répondre bruyamment à cette insulte qu'Envy s'était déjà emparé de ses lèvres tout en se resserrant un peu plus contre le 'chibi'. Ce dernier, pris au dépourvu, ne put rien faire, ni se défendre, ni penser à se défendre. Quand son ennemi délivra enfin ses lèvres, Ed repris son souffle et hurla :

« MAIS T'ES MALADE !? »

« … »

« LÂCHE-MOI ! C#NN#RD ! #NC#L#R ! SALE PALMIER !

Pendant qu'Edward continuait de lui lancer toutes sortes d'insulte plus ou moins censuré. Envy, lui, se rapprochait dangereusement du visage du blond. Ce dernier eut un brusque frisson en sentant l'homonculus lécher le lob de son oreille… Mais beaucoup trop obnubilé sur ces nouveaux sentiments, il ne répliqua pas et préféra se concentré sur la vague de chaleur qui remontait lentement alors qu'Envy descendait petit à petit. Arrivé au creux du cou, l'homonculus planta ses crocs dans la chair tel un vampire. A ce geste Edward hurla de douleur, laissant apparaître le sourire satisfait de son ennemi qui ne se lassait pas des cris de son jouet. Alors que la blessure s'était mise à saigner abondement, Envy, en se léchant les lèvres, se délectant, ainsi, du sang dont elles étaient recouverte, releva sa tête au niveau de celle d'Edward et lui murmura à l'oreille avec sa voix mielleuse :

« Est-ce un ordre ? »

Edward reprit ses esprits avec une soudaine honte, tout en se disant qu'il ne se laisserait plus faire par se démon. Il répondit, alors, avec une monté de détermination ;

« O… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir son mot, qu'Envy le ré-embrassait. Sauf que cette fois-ci il commença à lui mordiller la lèvre inférieur. Surpris, Ed ouvrit la bouche pour lui balancé une belle insulte mais ce dernier le pris comme une invitation et s'y infiltra, aussitôt.

Edward tourna, instantanément la tête sur le côté, mettant fin a ce baiser si étrange et il comprit, enfin, qu'il lui fallait de l'aide, et vite ! Même si sa fierté en prenait un coup et qu'il nierait tout en block si un jour quelqu'un oseait raconter qui est-ce qu'il a appelé a l'aide, il hurla quand même le nom du Colonel. Envy qui avait entreprit de s'amuser avec la joue du blond en la léchant sensuellement, s'arrêta et demanda ironiquement:

« Alors Chibi, tu préfère peut-être Mustang ! »

L'homonculus pris ainsi la forme de l'homme cité. Ed qui connaissait ce pouvoir, n'en fut pas moins étonné mais il continua de hurler le nom de son supérieur. Il fit cela jusqu'à qu'Envy le force à le regarder pour s'emparer une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres. Décidément, il ne s'en lassait vraiment pas ! Mais devant la résistance du blond et ses trais dégoutés, il releva la tête et le questionna d'une voix de fillette triste avec un sourire innocent :

« Tu n'aimes pas ton _si_ beau Colonel ? »

« Si je pouvais, je collerais mon poing dans ta tronche avec plaisir ! Surtout sous cette apparence ! »

« Ah… Tu aimeras peut-être plus celle-ci… »

Envy se changea, ainsi en Alphonse. Mais Al à l'âge qu'il aurait eu en ce moment s'il n'était pas dans une armure. Ed se tétanisa de surprise. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser a la perfection de ce corps, qui allait de l'odeur qu'il respirait à la beauté naturel en passant par l'innocence qu'il dégageait… En ce rappelant tout cela, il finit par réussir à prononcer :

« Comment… Est-ce que… Tu as fait ? »

Envy, visiblement satisfait de son effet, s'approcha du visage du blond qui se mit à rougir, avant de lui répondre :

« C'est simple, nous t'observons depuis tes débuts d'alchimiste. C'est donc facile de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'après une photo. On y rajoute quelques détails et voilà un beau petit Al tel qu'il aurait été si tu n'avais pas essayé de faire revivre ta mère. »

« … »

Edward ne put rien sortir à la phrase d'Envy. Il était complètement ronger par la culpabilité. Il avait tout perdu ou presque ce jour là… Il avait créé deux monstres, Sloth et une chose "vivante" même pas humaine … Mais comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait faillit perdre son frère et l'avait condamné à vivre dans une amure qui ne pouvait rien ressentir. La perte de ses membres n'étaient rien comme punition par rapport ce qu'il avait créé.

Ed finit par relâcher tout son corps à cause de cette diffusion de souvenirs dans son esprit. Sentant que le blond avait cessé toute résistance et qu'il commencé à glisser contre le mur, Envy mit brusquement sa jambe entre celles d'Edward pour l'obliger à se reprendre. Ce dernier sursauta, leva la tête et vit Al ou plutôt Envy se rapprocher et l'embrasser. A sa propre stupéfaction, il se laissa faire tout en ayant prit une jolie teinte cramoisie.

Envy fut tout aussi surpris étant donner que quand il voulut entrer sa langue dans la bouche du blond, ce dernier n'y fit aucune objection et l'ouvrit même de lui-même. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'homonculus se détacha des lèvres de l'alchimiste pour progresser vers l'oreille. Alors qu'il s'était mis à la mordiller, la taquiner gentiment, il entendit Edward poussé un petit cri de stupeur mais qui ressemblait plus a un gémissement. Etonné, il releva son visage pour faire face à un Fullmetal des plus troublé et coloré.

Ed, lui-même, n'en revenait pas. Il se posait tellement de questions! Sur Alphonse tout d'abord. ''Qu'est ce qu'il me prend ?! Ce n'est pas mon frère ! Et que dirait Al, si il était là !'' Et d'autres sur lui comme ''Pourquoi est ce que je rougis !? Pourquoi je me suis laissé faire juste quand il prend l'apparence d'Al ? Pourquoi cette chaleur est-elle apparu à ce moment là !'' Puis se ressaisissant un tant soit peu, il se reprochait de la question ultime. Winry lui parlait souvent d'un sentiment plus fort que des liens familiaux, des trucks de fille ! Elle lui parlait aussi d'un prince charmant qui la mettrait dans tous ces états, et qui la comblerait de joie… L'Amour quoi ! Or pour Ed, le lien le plus fort qu'il n'ait jamais eu fut son lien fraternel, la seule personne avec qui il se sentait bien n'était que son frère et c'était aussi la seule personne qui pouvait briser son cœur de glace, le réconforter ou bien le détruire. Alors il serait Amou… Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Envy avait déjà répliqué les yeux rond :

« Non… J'y crois pas ! Tu voudrais te taper ton frère !? »

À ces paroles, Ed se raidit et vira au rouge vif, tournant la tête sur coté pour cacher sa honte. Il avait de quoi être gêné car même un homonculus, qui de plus est Envy qui ne connaît rien aux sentiments, arrivait mieux que lui à deviner les siens ! D'ailleurs, ce dernier amusé par cette réaction continua sa phrase avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon :

« T'inquiète, se sera notre petit secret… Alors, profite bien de ce que je vais te faire sous cette forme … »

À ces mots, Edward fut pris de panique et voulu se libéré de cette emprise mais aussi de la chaleur qu'elle lui occasionnait que se soit fasse à se visage ou à cause du contact ou peut être même le ton employé par Envy. Il leva la tête vers ce dernier avec ses joue rosie et ne put murmurer qu'un seul mot pour lui répondre :

« Al… »

C'est alors qu'Envy s'empara encore une fois de ses lèvres. Edward profita pleinement de ce baiser, pensant que cela n'arriverait jamais avec le vrai AL puisque c'était son frère. Mais la culpabilité était forte car rien que d'utiliser le corps de son frère pour satisfaire ses envies le dégoutait au plus haut point et le pire c'est que c'était** Envy** qui lui en donnait l'occasion !

Il sortie de ses pensées en sentant Envy qui descendait dans son cou pour arriver à la morsure infligée plutôt. Cette dernière s'était enfin arrêtée de saigner sauf qu'elle continuait de lui lancer des piques de douleur qui s'intensifièrent lorsqu'Envy passait sa langue dessus. Ed ne put retenir quelques gémissements de douleur mais aussi de plaisir face à ce déplacement humide et doux dans son cou. Avec son souffle qui s'accélérait en même temps que son rythme sanguin, Edward essaya de parler à Envy mais ne réussi qu'à déglutir :

« Hmmf… Envy… mm hm… fait maAAAaah ! »

Ces derniers mots se transformèrent en un cri de plaisir sous l'effet des mains baladeuses d'Envy qui, très content, venait de trouver une corde sensible au petit blond. Il rétorqua, alors, avec une voie des plus sensuelle et douce… Comme un murmure :

« Mais ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire… »

« HMm ff… »

« Bon maintenant que tu es calmé, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses… C'est que je commence à m'ennuyer moi ! »

Envy avait ce qu'il voulait à cet instant et il voulait laisser libre cour à son imagination ! Mais ne voulant pas trop avoir recourt à ses tendance sado-maso (bien connus chez Envy …), de peur d'effrayer Edward, il décida qu'un peu de violence lui fera du bien.

Alors, il arracha la veste noire du blond qui venait d'ouvrir grand les yeux sous la surprise (En faite, il venait juste de la faire recoudre, d'où sa grande stupéfaction). Puis il entra ses mains sous le débardeur de se dernier, en caressant ses muscles fins et ressortis. Edward commençait à voir flous, les sentiments apparaissaient, se mélangeaient et disparaissaient pour mieux revenir. Envy, lui, jubilait de la réaction de son "jouet". Il voulait le voir se cambrer de soumission, alors avec sa main droite il attrapa le téton durcit par le plaisir du blondinet lui arrachant, ainsi, un petit cri d'étonnement.

Envy était, sérieusement, embêté par le débardeur. Il finit, littéralement, par le déchirer avant de s'emparer des lèvres du blond avec empressement, l'empêchant de répliquer. Puis il commença à descendre, tout doucement, découvrant avec sa langue le torse caramel du blond. Ed avait fermé les yeux sous le flot d'émotion que lui procurait la langue d'Envy. Il ressentait une chaleur, cette chaleur… Il est vrai que même s'il connaissait cette chaleur en question, il n'avait jamais pris l'initiative de lui obéir et de se soulager. Il avait donc 17 ans et pourtant c'était la première fois que ses sentiments entraient dans son corps et surtout que quelqu'un, autre que son frère ou des médecins, touchaient son corps !

Edward se cambra en sentant Envy enrouler sa langue sur un petit bout de chair rose, l'autre étant toujours occuper avec la main de l'homonculus. Il essaya, alors, de s'agripper au mur sans grand résultat…

Puis Envy, en ayant assez de la partie supérieure du blond, continua son ascension vers le sud. Il se stoppa au nombril pour s'y infiltré sournoisement, attendant la réaction du jeune homme qui ne tarda pas. Effectivement ce dernier avait réussi à détacher une main du mur pour la plonger dans les cheveux de son "agresseur" tout en riant à cause des chatouilles procuré par ce geste. Tout en appréciant le contact de cette main qui lui caressait doucement ses cheveux de jais, Envy tenta de desserrer la ceinture du pantalon d'Edward. Peu rassuré, le blond dans un élan de grande force e de courage, se mit droit et fixa Envy anxieux de se qui pourrait ou plutôt allait se passer par la suite. L'homonculus le remarqua et s'approcha de son visage et dans un dernier murmure, il lui dit :

« T'inquiète, tout se passera bien, je serais gentil… Enfin… Peut être ! »

Puis il embrassa sauvagement Ed qui lui répondit avec le même empressement. Envy le fit s'allonger sur le sol avant de revenir vaquer a ses occupations avec plus de joie qu'il aurait voulu montrer. Mais celle-ci disparut aussitôt quand Envy s'énerva contre la ceinture qui s'était bloquée (hi hi, je vous fais attendre :D). Dans un coup plus ou moins violent, il fit valser cette dernière de l'autre côté de la ruelle et enleva, enfin, le pantalon du blondinet avec une pensée triomphante(!) et le fit rejoindre très rapidement la ceinture.

Il admira, alors, Edward de haut en bas le faisant, ainsi, rougir de honte ou plutôt de pudeur. Puis il se mit à fixer le boxer du blond qui était visiblement devenu très étroit… Tout d'un coup une idée le traversa. Il prit le bout de tissu entre ses dents et commença à le faire glisser vers le bas, lentement… Tout doucement… Pas trop vite… Mais Edward n'en pouvait plus, il se sentait frustré et ne savait même pas pourquoi ! Peut être parce qu'Envy avait cessé ses petites attentions sur son corps…Si c'était cela, il devait tout de suite les reprendre ! Il grogna, alors, de plus en plus fort et finit par réussir à dire :

« Sadique ! … Continue ! »

« Et le mot magique ? »

Edward grimaça, voyant déjà Envy avec son éternel sourire qui vous dit je-suis-le-plus-sexy-et-je-le-vaux-bien ! Jamais il ne dirait ces mots, surtout à Envy ! Sa dignité en prendrait un coup enfin plutôt le peu de dignité qui lui restait ! Hélas, son corps n'était pas du même avis et s'en foutais comme de leurs dernier vêtement de la dignité ! Ce n'était pas son domaine ! Sa frustration augmentait au fur à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient et cela devenait bien vite insupportable pour Edward ! Ecartant, alors, tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin a de l'amour propre, Il finit par déglutir difficilement regrettant d'avance ses mots :

« S'il … Si-s'il te plait… »

La joie d'Envy était à son comble ! Entendre le petit fullmetal Achemist lui supplier des caresses ! C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai… C'est dans un état de saturation qu'Envy jeta le boxer aussi loin que possible avant de revenir vers l'objet de ses récentes convoitises. Sans attendre, il referma ses lèvre sur le désir du blond qui sous la surprise et le plaisir poussa un cri plus que strident, posant rapidement ses mains sur sa bouche. La gène et fierté s'était évaporée relaissant place à ses sensations divines et inconnus pendant que le maitre de ces dernières commençait un mouvement lent et régulier. La cadence s'accéléra au fil des secondes suivant le cri étouffé gémit par Edward.

Envy s'éclatait et c'était le cas de le dire ! Il suçait, léchait, mordillait sa friandise comme une glace, arrachant des spasmes violent à son jouet. Mais alors qu'il lécha toute la longueur du désir du blond, ce dernier laissa échapper, littéralement, un cri de plaisir. Envy, fière des sensations qu'il promulguait à Ed, finit par se relever pour l'embrasser violement avant de l'empoigner sauvagement et de le retourner. Sans attendre la moindre réaction, il le pénétra entièrement, réveillant ainsi Edward de sa léthargie qui poussa un hurlement mais cette fois-ci de douleur ! Mon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'il avait mal ! Il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait déchiré de l'intérieur ! La douleur se propageait dans sa colonne vertébrale le faisant se crisper vivement. Bien sur il avait vécu pire… La pose de ses automails, par exemple, paraissait presque douce par rapport ça. Mais ce qui intensifiait la souffrance était, tout simplement, le contraste avec le plaisir intense qu'il ressentait depuis quelques minutes.

Envy qui s'était quand même stopper histoire de pas trop abimer Ed pour sa première fois (sinon il pourrait plus jouer, snif) commença un va et vient lent pour habituer son jouet. Ce dernier était très crisper et tendu mais avec l'écoulement du temps, il trouvait ça presque agréable. Le "presque" s'envola loin, très loin…Laissant Edward pousser ses gémissements de plaisir, de bien-être, de délice, le tout avec une sensualité nouvelle qui excita encore plus Envy. Ce dernier allait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin entrainé par l'intensité du moment. Quand il senti la fin s'approcher, dans un dernier coup de hanche bestial, il se retira entièrement du corps frêle et trempé du blond pour revenir aussi vite. Il toucha, ainsi, une dernière fois la prostate de son nouvel amant qui se libéra sur le sol en se cambrant et se contractant. Envy le suivit sous cette compression, l'accompagnant dans un dernier gémissement de jouissance.

Ils s'écroulèrent tout les deux, l'un à côté de l'autre sans un mot. C'est dans le silence total, comme si que le temps s'était arrêter qu'Envy, dans un dernier baiser, reprit son apparence normal.


	2. Chapter 2

_**capacité**__**Anime/Manga**_ « Fullmetal Alchemist »

_**Author**_: Thoru78

_**Fiction Rated**_: M

Ce qui est des couples EdxEnvy évidement ! Mais d'autre…

_**Auteur**_ : MEeee (c'est très précis ^^)

_**Origine**_ : Aussi bien le film que les tomes de Fullmetal Alchemist

_**Genre**_ : Tragique/angst

_**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages, telle qu'ils soient ne m'appartiennent pas, sniff … A si ! Les personnages d'arrière plan ^^ (dont on ne connaît pas l'identité TT^TT).

_**Résumé**_:

_« Dans un monde aussi sombre que l'amour, qui peux dire se qui est bien ou mal de faire ! Edward disait qu'il ferait tout pour Alphonse. Alors est-ce bien de se vendre à son ennemi juré, tout cela pour retrouvé le corps de son frère?? »_

_**Blabla**_ : Je l'ai mis rapidement ( car il était fait) vous donnant autre chose qu'un Lemon ( hisoitre de pas trop passer pour une perverse .). En esperant que cela vous ait plut et que je ne vous décevrais pas! Amusez vous bien. Je m'amuse énormément à l'écrire donc j'espère que vous vous amuserez tout autan à le lire ^^

ps: Chapitre plus court ^^ et toujours pardon pour les fautes ! Laissez des reviews 3 ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

* * *

_**Al, Je t'aime**__ou_**_J__e t'aime Al_**

**_Chapitre 2 :_**

Après quelques minutes, Edward se releva, doucement pour cause d'une vive douleur dans ses reins, et partie à la recherche des habits perdu. Envy le regardait gesticuler en souriant, lui s'entant rhabiller grâce à son pouvoir (ça doit être trop cool le matin !!) pendant que le blond se remettait de ses émotions. Ce dernier se mit à jurer en ramassant les restes de sa veste et de son débardeur avant de lancer d'un ton méprisant :

« Tu aurais pu éviter de le déchirer ! »

« Mais comme ça, tu peux te couvrir en faisant passer ce qu'on a fait pour une baston. Hein, crevette ? »

La 'crevette' en question réagit au quart de tour ! Il se jeta sur Envy lui assenant un coup de poing avec son automail faisant voler ce dernier. Il attendit que son ennemi atterrisse avant de lui hurler :

« De UN ! tu ne m'appelle pas Crevette ! De DEUX ! Tu oublis tout ce qui s'est passé Aujourd'hui ! Et de TROIS ! Dégage…

« Et bah alors, fullmetal, tu regrette ? Tu n'étais pourtant pas du même avis tout à l'heure »

Envy avait répondu avec son sourire au coin des lèvres, un sourire arrogant, fière, traduisant tout le danger de cette homonculus. Toute personne avec un tout petit peu de bon sens aurait fuit en pleurant et appelant leur maman. Masi Edward, non. Ces sourires là allaient réveiller monsieur Orgueil et madame Fierté pour réveiller Monsieur Edward Elric. Il rétorqua, alors, en criant :

« Tu plaisantes ! Tu m'as littéralement Violé sur Place !

« Ce n'est pas se que disait tes gémissements…

Envy s'approcha, dangereusement, d'Ed qui fulminait sur place, beaucoup trop honteux d'avouer qu'il avait été consentant durant un instant… Et puis de toute façon au départ il ne voulait pas ! Il sentit, tout d'un coup, une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Envy l'embrasser. Edward le repoussa aussitôt, en s'essuyant la bouche, dégouté, avant d'attraper l'homonculus par le cou en lui disant tout bas :

« Ne recommence jamais plus si tu tiens à la vie ! Ce qui s'est passé entre nous était la première et la dernière fois ! »

« On dit toujours ça… je parie que tu reviendras vers moi en rampant et en me suppliant de recommencer ! »

« Ouais ! C'est ça… On verra bien qui c'est qui rampera aux pieds de l'autre. En attendant dégagez ! J'ai assez vu ta tête aujourd'hui !

« C'est pas vraiment ma tête que tu as vu aujourd'hui… »

Devant le regard emplit de sous entendus d'Envy, Edward rougit mais ne répliqua pas ça, ne voulant pas réjouir encore plus l'homonculus. Il continua ainsi :

« Bref, on reprendra le combat plus tard, sauf si tu tiens à mourir »

« Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui serait mort mais je ne veux pas abimer un si mignon visage… »

Ed réagit, immédiatement, à la provocation et fonça sur Envy pour se battre et se venger de l'insulte ! Mais ce dernier évita le premier coup et monta sur le toit de la maison la plus proche avant de répliquer :

« Sois plus patient, on vient à peine de le faire que tu en redemande déjà ! Je sais que tu es pressé mais j'ai plus le temps ma crevette… LUST ! GLUTONNY ! PRIDE ! WRATH ! SLOTH ! IL FAUT QU'ON S'EN AILLE, ON A UN PROBLÈME !

Après avoir crié le nom de ses 'amis', il se re-concentra sur Edward qui gesticulait, encore, et l'insultait avec des mots qui pour certains étaient inconnu à Envy. Il se mit à sourire, le sourire bien connus de l'homonculus avant de poursuive :

« T'inquiète Crevette, on se verra quand tu viendras me supplier »

« B#T#RD ! ON VERRA CA ! »

* * *

Voilà chapitre terminer. je suis désoler si tout n'est pas très équilibrer , mais en faite ma fic n'est pas une fic a chapitre ! J'ai tout écrit d'une traite ^.^" ( ou de plusieurs traites ^^)

Pour la suite c'est a vous de décider ! Soit je la met en one shot et je la fini là, soit je la continue et vous verrez bien la tournure des choses ... hihi ( niark niark niark...)

hum... bref . Merci de m'avoir lu et d'avoir fait vivre ma fic autre que dans mon coeur 3

snif, Merci .


	3. Chapter 3

_**capacité**__**Anime/Manga**_ « Fullmetal Alchemist »

_**Author**_: Thoru78

_**Fiction Rated**_: M

Ce qui est des couples EdxEnvy évidement ! Mais d'autre…

_**Auteur**_ : MEeee (c'est très précis ^^)

_**Origine**_ : Aussi bien le film que les tomes de Fullmetal Alchemist

_**Genre**_ : Tragique/angst

_**Disclaimer**_ : Je les ai commandé a Maman noël, Papa noël, grand Maman et grand Papa noël aussi (y en a bien un qui va me les offrir ??)

_**Résumé**_:

_« Dans un monde aussi sombre que l'amour, qui peux dire se qui est bien ou mal de faire ! Edward disait qu'il ferait tout pour Alphonse. Alors est-ce bien de se vendre à son ennemi juré, tout cela pour retrouvé le corps de son frère?? »_

_**Blabla**_ : Pas besion de rappeler le YAOI??

_P_**S** : Les homonculus sont ceux de la série, donc Pride est King Bradley et non pas Wrath. Par contre Dante n'existe pas, c'est justement Pride qui reprend son role pour créer la pierre philosophale afin de gouverner le monde ^^

Et merci pour vos gentilles review . ça fait énormémen plaisir 3 J'espère toujours ne pas vous decevoir !!! ( Excusez moi pour l'orthographe aussi . )

_Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !_

* * *

_**Al, Je t'aime**_

**Chapitre 3 :**

Après la disparition d'Envy, Ed fut attiré par des bruits de pas. Il sortit, enfin, de cette *biiip* de ruelle et vit Roy… Il courrait vers lui avec un problème évident à la jambe ou il boitait et saignait assez abondement. Mais ça voix, elle, n'était pas endommagé vu qu'il réussi à lui crier :

« FULLMETAL ! »

Arrivé à sa hauteur (désoler Ed mais fallait que je la mette XD), il continua :

« Et ben dis donc… tu es dans un de ces états… »

Edward répliqua au quart de tour en lui siffla méchamment pendant que le colonel reprenait son souffle :

« Vous vous êtes pas regarder! »

« Tu as vu !!!… Les homonculus… Ils sont partis en plein combat ! ça va aller, toi ? J'ai entendu des hurlements mais j'étais coincé avec un homonculus, une belle brune, bien roulé d'ailleurs. Je suis venu dès que j'ai pu ! »

Edward rougit aux derniers mots du colonel en repensant à ce qui s'était passé avec le palmier de *biiip* mais aussi et surtout pour raison qui le choqua… Roy s'inquiétait pour lui ?! Il pensa alors : « Mais qu'est ce que je fous ! Je rougis pour rien ! Qu'est ce qu'il m'a fait cet #NF##R# ! »

Roy, voyant le petit blondinet rougi d'une façon …attendrissante … se dit : « Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi il rougit ? Ce qu'il est mign… PAF (baffe mental)… Oulla… je délire moi… J'ai faillis fantasmer sur Ed ! C'est que je dois être en manque de rendez-vous. C'est vrai que j'ai été occupé avec les homonculus… Tiens, j'y pense Havoc à une nouvelle copine, fufufu… Je vais m'amuser. »

Donc après avoir écouté les pensés du beau et séduisant colonel (qui n'était pas prévu ., je me suis un peu emballée…), nous retournons à notre petit blond préféré .

Edward était enfin rentré à l'appartement de Central qu'il partageait avec son frère. Il essaya, avec succès d'ailleurs, d'éviter justement son petit frère, Alphonse. Il voulait absolument prendre une douche pour pouvoir affronter le regard d'Al. C'était aussi pour en quelque sorte se laver de ses péchés, de se qu'il avait fait avec Envy ou plutôt ce qu'Envy LUI avait fait ! Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il entendait l'armure bouger, il était soudain pris d'une culpabilité incomparable…

Après une heure et demi de douche minimum (que je me permets de passer ^^), il sortit de la salle d'eau en pyjama et tomba nez a armure avec Alphonse ! Il sursauta, ne s'attendant pas ça et se mit à rougir, encore, en repensant à l'autre, ne voulant même plus prononcer son nom… Puis il finit par bégayer en tournant la tête sur le côté:

« Ah… Al… Tu-tu m'as fait peur ! ça va pas d'attendre comme ça devant la porte. »

Al repris de sa voix douce et naïve, une voix normale pour lui :

« Mais Ed… Je commençais à m'inquiétés, moi, ça fait plus d'une heure que tu es là dedans ! En plus, J'ai reçu un appel du colonel… Il m'apprenait votre bataille contre les homonculus… »

Dans cette dernière phrase, Ed sentit Al s'exprimer avec un peu de colère mais surtout de l'affolement, cependant il ne s'arrêta pas et continua :

« Ils sont tous à l'hôpital, ils ne leurs ont pas fait de cadeau… Alors ils se demandaient comment, Toi, tu allais… Si tu n'avais rien… »

Edward, ému, et embarrasser que son frère apprenne son combat ainsi, lui répondit avec lassitude de ses longues explications en souriant :

« Ouais, c'est bon ! Je vais bien. »

« Je te crois pas ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

Edward avait dis cela avec une surprise mal caché, tout en se retournant d'un geste brusque. Al répliqua alors :

« Quand tu es arrivé, tu ne m'a même pas parlé. Et maintenant tu ne me regarde même pas ! Dons tu me cache quelque chose… »

Le blondinet fut d'abord paralysé de stupeur. Il était si facile à cerner ? Il se remit à rougir mais plus de gène qu'autre chose. Et essaya de déformer la vérité (et non pas mentir) calmement :

« Mais non, je vais bien ! Tu te fais des illusions ! »

Mais Alphonse, pas du tout convaincu et surtout pas dupe à ce point lui demanda :

« Alors laisse-moi regarder ! »

Edward reconnut, tout de suite, toute la détermination avec laquelle cette phrase avait été prononcée. Ils n'étaient pas frère pour rien ! Commençant, enfin à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, il regarda Al avec incompréhension et lui demanda :

« Regarder quoi ? »

« Ton corps. »

**_…_**

Du côté d'Envy…

Donc l'homonculus, qui avait pour péché captal l'envie, se faisait sermonner, égueuler, insulter, par les autres, pour cause, il avait arrêté leurs récré (Youpiiiiie !). Ce dernier n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il les avait convaincu de partir, prenant sur lui (pour une fois) et surtout ne les écoutant qu'un peu, pas du tout, se que les autres avait à lui balancer. S'ils l'avaient suivit pour ça, ils avaient cas rester là bas ! Mais son argument en avait attiré plusieurs d'entre eux et la majorité, malheureusement, qui avait la flemme de capturer la bande à Mustang pour le sacrifice… Je cite quand même l'argument « J'ai un nouveau jeu ! On aura plus besoin de travailler ! ».

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, les autres s'étaient enfin arrêtés de parler par lassitude. Envy en profita pour demander :

« Bon, vous êtes calmés maintenant ? »

Voyant que personne ne lui répondait, il continua :

« Je vous explique mon plan, mon idée et ce qu'on pourrait faire au lieu de s'emmerder à attraper les alchimistes pour le sacrifice. Mais avant tout, une petite devinette pour Lust, Sloth et Pride ! »

Les trois personnes citées se regardèrent tous avant de se mettre à fixer Envy étrangement. Ce dernier fit son sourire que seule lui-même connaît mais avec plus de fierté et de satisfaction que d'habitude, puis il reprit :

« Devinez qui est-ce que je me suis tapé pendant la bataille ? »

Les trois homonculus comprirent, tout de suite, vu que c'est eux qui lui avait attribué la victime pour le combat (en faite il avait insisté), Ils écarquillèrent aussitôt les yeux. Cependant Gluttony répliqua, avec le doigt dans sa bouche commençant déjà à baver :

« ça veut dire quoi « se taper » ? Ça ce mange ? »

Lust alias la belle brune bien roulé, répondit à ce dernier avec une voix de maman attentionné :

« Non, Gluttony, n'écoute pas ce que dit Envy et va manger quelques humains. »

Elle chercha des yeux Wrath et lui lança d'une voix plus exigeante :

« Wrath ! Va surveiller Gluttony et fait attention à son régime ! »

Ce dernier voulu répliquer mais sous le regard de Pride, il se tu et partis avec Glutonny en trainant des pieds. Puis Lust et Sloth se mirent à crier :

« Tu t'es fait le NABOT !? »

Envy répliqua, encore plus fière de lui (si possible) :

« Et oui ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il était consentant ! »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Mais…»

Lust se fit coupé par Pride qui lui demanda avec embêtement :

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Envy ? Ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan ! »

Envy pris un air sérieux (c'est rare) et commença alors son récit :

« Au départ, je contais m'amuser avec lui et profiter de sa faiblesse pour me venger ! Et lui faire plusieurs choses… Sans son consentement, évidement, mais à ma grande surprise quand je faisais… »

« Abrège Envy ! »

Pride lui avait limite crier dessus, et était pris d'un folle envie de ne pas connaître ce qui s'était passé surtout en détails ! Envy coupé dans sa joie, repris avec moins d'entrain :

« Hum… Je l'ai fait pour m'amuser, mais vu comment il a pris son pied je suis sur qu'il reviendra me voir ! C'est donc comme ça que met venu le plan. »

Lust et Sloth regardèrent Envy avec dégout en se disant que son plan ne pouvait que être louche… Mais Pride, qui commençait à perdre patience lui demanda avec calme :

« Alors, ce plan ? »

« Vu qu'on a besoin d'un max d'alchimiste pour la pierre et que la petite troupe de Mustang est la meilleur, je me suis dit que c'était dommage de les enfermer et de ne pas les laisser s'amélioré pour devenir encore plus fort et être encore plus utile ! Me rappelant que Pride nous avait dit que la pierre était plus importante que notre plaisir de tuer, je me suis priver de la jouissance que tuer le Nabot m'aurait provoqué à vie et avec déception je me suis dit qu'il serait plus utile vivant et en liberté… C'est pendant que le Fullmetal Nabot se rhabillait que j'ai pensé a ce plan ! »

Il vu alors les visages dégouté Lust et Sloth et celui plus agressif de Pride. Il décida, on ne sait pas pourquoi, de passer les détails sur le blondinet avant de reprendre :

« Donc comme on avait aussi besoin d'un grand Alchimiste pour créer la pierre, je n'ai qu'a le rallier à notre cause ou le mettre sur des pistes et me servir de lui pour qu'il nous créer la pierre et après je le tuerais avec plus de plaisir que quand je me le suis taper ! »

Pride répliqua rapidement :

« ENVY !... Passe nous les détails la prochaine fois ! Sinon ton plan est plutôt bien, le fait que pou une fois tu as résonné pour la pierre avant toi est inquiétant mais bon, on s'y fera. Je te laisse trois mois d'essaie ! Durant ce l'abs de temps on les laisse tranquille, ça nous laisse le temps de pofiner le plan de la pierre et toi tu peux agir à ta guise… MAIS… Tu as intérêt à avoir des résultats, je ne te laisserai pas t'en sortir si tu nous as fait perdre trois mois de notre temps ! »

Envy se réjouissait d'avance. Il laissa les homonculus parler et sortie faire un tour. Il croisa Gluttony occupé à manger un humain et Wrath qui était entrain de passer à tabac n autre homme. Qu'est ce qu'ils sont faibles les humains… Désespérant ! Pendant sa petite promenade, il pensa à se qu'il venait se passer : « Comment je les ais bien eu ! Ils sont trop C#n, ils croient vraiment que je pense a leur foutu pierre ? Alors que tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est moi ! Et mes envies, bien sur… Et là j'ai envies d'embêter Chibi-san et de me le refaire ! Et de tuer un ou deux passant pour me défouler ! » Vu que la première idée était indisponible, il laissa tombé le petit blondinet et partie a la rencontre de la pauvre et misérable personne qui aura l'honneur de mourir sous ses coups…

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu .

J'attend vos commentaires =D


	4. Chapter 4

_**Auteur**_ : MEeee (c'est très précis ^^)

_**Origine**_ : Aussi bien le film que les tomes de Fullmetal Alchemist

_**Genre**_ : humor/angst

_**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages, telle qu'ils soient ne m'appartiennent pas, sniff … A si ! Les personnages d'arrière plan ^^ (dont on ne connaît pas l'identité TT^TT).

Je les ai commandé a Maman noël, Papa noël, grand Maman et grand Papa noël aussi (y en a bien un qui va me les offrir ??)

_**Résumé**_:

_« Dans un monde aussi sombre que l'amour, qui peux dire se qui est bien ou mal de faire ! Edward disait qu'il ferait tout pour Alphonse. Alors est-ce bien de se vendre à son ennemi juré, tout cela pour retrouvé le corps de son frère?? »_

_**Blabla**_ : Alors je préfère prévenir qu'il y a du YAOI, ce n'est pas une death fic et je rassure tout de suite, ma fic ce finit bien :3 Aussi il y a plusieurs couples avec des sous entendus l'inceste …Donc homophobe je me demande ce que vous faites là, (car on ne peut pas y tombé par harzard) et vous connaissez la sortie ^^

PS : Les homonculus sont ceux de la série, donc Pride est King Bradley et non pas Wrath.

Je veux remercier Sabine02 , evernight0127, hellsnight, Komoe-chan :3

Alors j'attends vos appréciations, j'espère que ça va toujours vous plaire !

Ah ! et surtout Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographes *^*

_**Al, Je t'aime**__ ou _**_J__e t'aime Al_**

_Envy se réjouissait d'avance. Il laissa les homonculus parler et sortie faire un tour. Il croisa Gluttony occupé à manger un humain et Wrath qui était entrain de passer à tabac n autre homme. Qu'est ce qu'ils sont faibles les humains… Désespérant ! Pendant sa petite promenade, il pensa à se qu'il venait se passer : « Comment je les ais bien eu ! Ils sont trop C#n, ils croient vraiment que je pense a leur foutu pierre ? Alors que tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est moi ! Et mes envies, bien sur… Et là j'ai envies d'embêter Chibi-san et de me le refaire ! Et de tuer un ou deux passant pour me défouler ! » Vu que la première idée était indisponible, il laissa tombé le petit blondinet et partie a la rencontre de la pauvre et misérable personne qui aura l'honneur de mourir sous ses coups…_

**…**

Nous revenons donc à notre Alchimiste préféré et son petit frère…

« Ton corps ! »

Al avait dit ces mots avec une voix emplit de détermination. Ed, devenu rouge… rouge… rouge ! (donc très rouge…), reprit avec beaucoup de courage et de force en bégayant :

« Qu-quoi ?! M-mais mais… Pourquoi ? »

« Bah pour voir si tu n'as rien ! Comme tu as l'habitude de me cacher tes blessures… »

Ed était un peu déboussoler pas l'innocence de son frère. Ce dernier s'approcha du blond et le pris dans ses bras façon princesse. Puis reprenant ces esprits (qu'il avait beaucoup perdus aujourd'hui d'ailleurs...) tout en devenant encore plus rouge (si si, il peut !), Edward articula :

« Ah, Al ! Pose-moi s'il te plait ! Je sais marcher ! Et je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Mais Al n'obéit que quand ils arrivèrent devant le lit. Il posa, délicatement, sur le lit son frère avant de lui dire :

« Non, tu ne vas pas bien ! Tu ne vois pas comment tu es rouge, tu dois avoir de la fièvre ! Et puis ne t'inquiètes pas pour les doigts, je vais les mètrent dans une serviette chaude comme ça tu n'aura pas froid »

« C'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est pour autres chose que je suis rouge, ça me gène, c'est tout… »

« T'inquiète nii-san ! On est frère quand même ! Je le connais ton corps et puis t'as pas beaucoup grandi depuis que je suis une amure »

« QUI A DIT QUE J'ETAIS SI PETIT QUE QUAND JE RENTRE CHEZ MOI JE PASSE SOUS LA PORTE !!!!!!!!!! »

Al explosa de rire face a l'emportement de son " grand " frère (enfin, façon de parler… il riait beaucoup dans son armure…) et donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos d'Ed. Ce dernier était toucher par le « rire » de son frère, et le fixait avec un regard bienfaiteur et … amoureux ? Puis Alphonse repris tout en se calmant :

« Ah ah... pff… Personne n'a dit ça Nii-san. Mais je suis content, tu me paraissais vraiment étrange depuis que tu étais rentré ! »

Le blondinet, qui avait réussi à redevenir de couleur 'normal' durant le fous rire de son frère, redevins écarlate et donna un petit coup de point dans l'armure avec un sourire gêné. Al finit par reprendre :

« Bon ! Si je ne commence pas, on ne finira jamais (Logique…). »

Ed, dont les rougeurs montaient un peu plus, répliqua paniqué :

« QUOI ?! Tu compte vraiment le faire !!!!? »

« Bah oui, tu ne m'aura pas avec de belles paroles. »

Alphonse avait dit cela tout en se rapprochant de son frère mais ce denier lui lança, violement, un oreiller… Alphonse le rattrapa facilement avant de lui dire de façon ironique :

« Nii-san, laisse toi faire sinon je t'attache ! »

Cette belle et Ô combien magnifique phrase lui valut… Un lit… Oui, vous avez bien lu ! Ed venait de lui balancer sur lequel il était assit quelques instant plutôt. C'est à ce moment là que commença la course poursuite dans l'appartement ! Elric VS Elric…

Au bout de dix minutes, après avoir saccagé la pièce qui n'était qu'autre que leurs chambre, Edward, a bout de force, s'écroula par terre en rigolant. Il préférait, et de loin, ces moments là qu'a ce qu'il avait fait avec Envy même s'il pouvait reconnaître maintenant que c'était assez agréable…PAF ! ( baffe mental ) C'était horrible, **surtout, **avec ce palmier psychopathe et malade sur les bords !

Son petit frère, voyant qu'il ne bougeait plus donc plus de risque d'objet volant, finit par le ramasser avant de l'installer sur un lit en lui demandant de se mettre en sous vêtement. Il s'exécuta n'ayant de toute façon plus la force de protester. Se rappelant de la morsure d'Envy, il fit en sorte de la cacher avec ses cheveux. Puis il sentit un tracer froid dans son dos, qui le fit frissonner avant d'entendre son frère répliquer :

« Excuse-moi Nii-san. »

Un peu surpris Ed lui demanda :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Bah… À cause de mon corps tu as froid… Au faite tu me dit quand je te fait mal. »

« Mais non ! ça me soulage, j'avais trop chaud ! Et puis tu retrouveras bientôt ton corps, je ferais tout pour ! Tu pourras sentir, à nouveau, toutes les sensations que tu as perdu et le reste… Je te le promets, p'tit frère. »

Ed sentit, alors, Alphonse l'enlacer. Ce dernier lui murmura que lui aussi ferait tout pour lui, qu'il était tout ce qu'il lui restait au monde et que lui aussi retrouverait ses membres perdu… Pour finalement arriver au faite qu'il devait l'appeler quand il avait besoin d'aide (donc par un serment). Mais pendant que Al s'était remis à la tache pour trouver une quelquonque blessure, quelque choses allait briser ce moment magique. En effet, Ed ressentit une chaleur arriver doucement… En sentant se courant froid passer dans son dos, le froler, des flashs lui revenaient de ses ébats avec l'homonculus… C'est alors que la chaleur se fit plus imposante. Plus le temps passait, plus il avait du mal à la contrôler. Il finit par baisser les yeux et voir ce qu'il ne désirait pas. Et oui, sa libido s'était réveillée…

Tout d'un coup, il rougit de honte et positionna ses mains de façon à cacher ce qu'il se passait à Alphonse. Il fut attiré par le bruit d'un petit cri poussé par ce dernier. « M#RD# il l'aurait vu ??? » Puis il demanda en essayant de paraître naturel malgrès son affolement :

« Que se passe t il Al ? Tu as trouvé quelques choses ?? Pourtant je t'assure que je n'ai pas mal ! »

« E-Ed… ? C'est quoi ça ? Un bleu bizarre ? Tu t'es fait piquer ? Tu es sur que tu n'as pas mal ??? Vas vite te regarder dans la glace !!!!! »

Edward se dirigea dans la salle de bain au pas de course… A peine arrivé, il se plaça devant le miroir et se tourna légèrement. Il vu ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas… Il fixa avec horreur le suçon bien gros, bien voyant (qui jusque là était cacher par ses cheveux) et il sentit la colère monter rapidement, ainsi que la gène et la honte qui arrivèrent en même temps que le rouge qui lui avait tant manqué. Il se mit alors à penser : « #NC#L#R ! Il en a fait EXPRÈS ce Foutu Palmier de mes DEUX ! P#T##N ! Heureusement qu'Al ne sait pas ce que c'est !! (Vive l'innocence) M#RD# ! La prochaine fois que je le vois, je lui #CL#T# sa sale tronche à cet #nf##r# !!! »… Il fut interrompu dans ces si belles pensés pas Al qui l'avait rejoint avant de le questionner :

« alors ? C'est grave ? Comment tu t'es fais ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et … »

Edward coupa la parole à son frère pour pouvoir enfin parler, souriant stupidement :

« T'inquiètes, j'ai du me cogner et je me suis fait piquer pile dessus ! Avec ma chance… »

« Ah bon… Tu es sur ? »

« Mais oui… »

« Bon… Bah… Je vais faire la cuisine, Si tu vas bien… »

« Euh… Bon bah en attendant moi je vais faire un tour dehors, histoire de me changer les idées. À tout à l'heure. »

« Attend ! Nii-San ! »

Mais Edward avait déjà fermé la porte. Il voyait bien que son frère n'avalait pas ces mensonges et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Enfin dans la rue, il se mit à penser à la chose la plus importante et sencé qu'il n'est jamais pensé depuis longtemps : Envy ou plutôt la façon de le retrouver pour lui faire la peau…

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait attéri dans un endroit assez familier. Il l'examina de plus près et conclut que c'était la ruelle qu'il avait quitté quelques heures auparavant. Il la reconnut grâce à l'odeur qui y règnait… Mais aussi grâce à ces traces de sang et à plusieurs morceaux de ses vêtements, dispersées ça et là. Dégouté de cet endroit, il décida d'aller à l'hôpital de Central pour voir le Colonel et lui balancer quelques vannes sur son état. Au moins, il n'aurait pas perdu ça soirée. Puis au bout de dix minutes de marche, il entendit des petits cris aigus. Etonné, il décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait…

…

Pendant ce temps, du côté d'Envy, ce dernier attendait le coucher de soleil pour s'amuser avec les « humains » comme il savait si bien le faire.

Dans la rue, un passant, visiblement perdu, se précipita vers Envy et lui demanda sa route… Envy se mit à sourire à cause du faite que cet homme venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Devant l'air perplexe de l'inconnu, il répliqua :

« Grand, mince, blond… Tu m'a l'air plutôt résistant et puis j'aime bien ta voix… Tu feras l'affaire ! »

Troublé, le jeune homme prit un peu peur face au regard d'Envy et surtout à son sourire sadique qui ne lui inspirait pas, du tout, confiance… Il le questionna, alors, se persuadant qu'il avait mal entendu :

« Comment ? De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Envy l'attrapa d'un coup sec et le lança dans une rue plus sombre (Envy, l'accros du confort…). Il attendit que le jeune homme reprenne ces esprits pour voir la peur s'infiltrer dans ces yeux et il lui doucement :

« Ici, c'est moi qui pose les questions ! Toi, tu n'as le droit que de supplier, gémir et pleurer… Mais tu lui ressemble pas trop, surtout niveau taille. »

L'homonculus se mit a rire tout seul… Laissant, en même temps, ces paroles atteindre le cerveau de sa future victime. Il reprit ensuite :

« Donc pour ton plus grand malheur, je ne ferais que me défouler et te tuer. Tout cela dans la plus grande souffrance, bien sur ! Je vais compter combien de temps tu tiens. C'est partie !»

L'homme, effrayé, ne put retenir ces cris face aux coups violent d'Envy. Ce dernier riait à plein poumons de voir cet humain se recrocviller sur lui-même. La malheureuse victime vit une silouette au loin, il concentra, alors, toutes ces forces avant de se mettre à crier :

« VA-T-EN PETIT SINON IL VA TE TUER »

Cette silouette répondit en hurlant :

« QUI EST SI PETIT COMME UN HARICOT QU'IL NE PEUT MEME PAS MONTER SUR UN TROTTOIR !!! »

Envy éclata de rire et se retourna immédiatement au son de cette voix, si familière, arrêtant ainsi de cogner le pauvre homme. La silouette toujours non-identifié répondit :

« Qu'est ce que tu te marre saleté de Palmier ! »

« Merci du compliment, je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais si vite ramper à mes pieds ! »

Le sourire d'Envy s'agrandit encore, devenant plus effrayant, plus sadique. Puis il regarda ce qui gâchait ce magnifique tableau… Avant de lancer à cet homme presque défiguré par les coups :

« Barre-toi ! Tu ne m'interesses plus ! »

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, déguerpissant au plus vite, sans oublier de remercier son sauveur en coup de vent. Puis il disparut dans le noir de la nuit enfin tombé. Ed (oui, c'est Edward XD) put lui répondre tout ce qu'il avait sur cœur :

« Je ne suis pas venu ramper à tes pieds et pendant que j'y suis, je vois que tu t'attaques à mes sosies… Bref, je suis venu pour te faire la peau ! #NF##R#R ! Tu sais ce que c'est que ça ! CELA T'AMUSE ?

C'était une question stupide vu qu'Envy était plié en deux entrains de s'étouffer. Ce qui énerva encore plus le blondinet. Il se mit alors à crier :

« ARRÊTES ! Mon frère est tombé dessus ! »

Puis il se stoppa, gêné, il n'avait pas besoin de déblatérer tout ça. Il reprit, donc, avec une jolie phrase :

« Je vais te tuer une bonne fois pour toute ! »

« Je ne t'attendrais pas crevette »

Tout en disant cela, Envy s'approcha rapidement d'Edward qui recula instinctivement. Mais encore une fois il se retrouva collé au mur. Le palmier donna deux coup de poing à droite et à gauche du blond, créant deux cratères. Tout en le défiant du regard, il lui dit avec un sourire carnassier :

« Bon alors ! T'es venu me supplier, j'attends ! Si tu t'inquiètes de tes performances, je peux te dire que tu n'es pas mauvais pour un débutant… »

Edward rougit, mais sans détourner les yeux et se prenant au jeu car il y avait une chose qu'Ed et Envy avait en commun, c'était qu'ils n'aimaient pas perdre… Le blondinet pépliqua, donc, avec dédain :

« Ouai, je sais ! Par contre, moi je peux dire que je me suis ennuyé à mort… Pff... »

Envy n'aimant pas du tout ce que venait de lui lancer le blondinet et même s'il savait que c'était faux, il répondrait quand même à la provocation. Il mit violement sa jambe entre celle de ce dernier, en appuyant plus ou moins fortement sur son entre jambe. La petite crevette poussa un petit hoquet de surprise avant de repousser Envy. Il lui dit alors :

« Pour l'instant ce que je vois, c'est que TOI, Tu as envie de moi ! Et Tu n'auras rien sans que tu te mettes à ramper à** _mes_** pieds… »

Ed ne put retenir son sourire triomphant. Il savait pertinament qu'Envy ne le ferait jamais ! Mais juste pour voir quelle emprise il avait sur son ennemi, il poussa le jeu. Il voulait savoir si le palmier le désirait tellement qu'il serait près a ce plier à ses ordres.

Ce fut au tour du blondinet de s'approcher de l'homonculus, inversant les rôles, se déplaçant langoureusement tout en lui tournant autour. Son sourire l'invitait à la débauche, sa main le frolait ses bras nus ravivant le plaisir tactile. Il finit par lui souffler à l'oreille sensuellement :

« Alors ? Tu n'as pas envie de moi ? Pourtant tu sais ce que je veux… Et je me plirais à tous tes caprices… »

Envy sentait monter la chaleur face au manège du blond, mais il était surtout choqué de voir que le jeune nabot l'allume comme LUI le ferait ! Frustré et blessé dans son amour propre, il préféra le prévenir :

« Attention à toi Fullmetal, tu sais ce que je représente… Et je ne renonce a rien pour satisfaire mes envies… »

Face à ce discours, Edward ne put qu'être fière de son effet. Il avait refermé son piège sur l'homonculus. Bien sur même si ce dernier s'executait il ne se donnerait pas ! Faut pas exagérer… Mais c'était drôle… Alors il continuait… Pour augmenter la tension, il fit tomber, _sans faire exprès_, son manteau juste devant lui avec un léger « Oups ! Il est tombé». Il se pencha en avant de façon très provocante, face à Envy, restant bien longtemps…

Mais s'en était trop pour ce dernier ! Il attrapa Ed et le colla au mur violement. Tout en passant sa main précipitament sous le débardeur, neuf, du blondinet, il lui dit :

- « Je t'avais prévenu… Moi je n'ai pas besoin du consentement de quelqu'un si je veux quelque chose ! »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ^^ C'est un passage que j'ai particulièrement aimé écrire à cause des agissement de la crevette ^^ J'ai aussi beaucoup hésiter à vous mettre tout d'un coup mais c'était trop long ( j'essaye de vous faire des chapitre équilibré... Enfin j'essaye ^.^")

Une petite, toute petite review *^*

Ps : Je vais être priver d'internet pendant longtemps, mais je pense pouvoir mettre encore un chapitre avant que ça se coupe ^^ Il sera donc mit le plus rapidement !


	5. Chapter 5

_**Auteur**_ : MEeee (c'est très précis ^^)

_**Origine**_ : Aussi bien le film que les tomes de Fullmetal Alchemist

_**Genre**_ : Humour/angts

_**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages, telle qu'ils soient ne m'appartiennent pas, sniff...Je les ai commandé a Maman noël, Papa noël, grand Maman et grand Papa noël aussi (y en a bien un qui va me les offrir ??). J'ai plus qu'a attendre =D

_**Résumé**_:

_« Dans un monde aussi sombre que l'amour, qui peux dire se qui est bien ou mal de faire ! Edward disait qu'il ferait tout pour Alphonse. Alors est-ce bien de se vendre à son ennemi juré, tout cela pour retrouvé le corps de son frère?? »_

_**Blabla**_ : Alors je préfère prévenir qu'il y a du YAOI, ce n'est pas une death fic et je rassure tout de suite, ma fic ce finit bien . Aussi il y a plusieurs couples avec des sous entendus l'inceste …Donc homophobe je me demande ce que vous faites là, (car on ne peut pas y tombé par harzard) et vous connaissez la sortie ^^

PS : Les homonculus sont ceux de la série, donc Pride est King Bradley et non pas Wrath.

Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre ^^. Je vous avoue que j'ai vraiment fait le plus vite possible! Mais en ce moment je suis malade donc avec de la fièvre ainsi que la nausé , j'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour le recopier sur l'ordi!!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres (croise les doigts)

Et surtout (se roule par terre) PARDONNEZ MOI POUR LES FAUTES !( je suis malade donc pas très attentive aux fautes!)

Ah! Sans oublier de remercier Sabine02 , evernight0127 , hellsnight , elodiedalton et Kaijuu-sama a qui je répond " Tu me les passera??? *^* (fait des yeux de chien battu) Au pire je peux moi aussi les commander... ( c'est pas une si mauvaise idée... ) Comme ça on pourra y jouer ensembles XD.

Sinon merci pour toute vos reviews .

_**Al, Je t'aime** ou_ **_Je t'aime Al_**

**_Chapitre 5_**

_Mais s'en était trop pour ce dernier ! Il attrapa Ed et le colla au mur violement. Tout en passant sa main précipitamment sous le débardeur, neuf, du blondinet, il lui dit : _

_- « Je t'avais prévenu… Moi je n'ai pas besoin du consentement de quelqu'un si je veux quelque chose ! »_

Edward n'avait pas du tout prévus cette réaction ! Pourtant il avait imaginé plusieurs cas mais tous était du genre qu'Envy s'enfuirait sans demander son reste… Remarque… Après réflexion cella n'était pas non plus plausible… Il resta, alors, paralysé. Il ne voulait, absolument, pas refaire ce qu'ils avaient fait il y avait à peine quelques heures ! Mais, malheureusement, cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir toute la chaleur que dégageait Envy. Tout le plaisir que ce dernier lui procurait à coller leurs corps l'un contre l'autre lui faisant presque regretter leurs vêtements. Et ne parlons pas de ses mains qui se baladaient sur le torse du blond commençant à lui faire perdre la tête… Sauf que tout cela était une mauvaise chose ! Il se reprit, alors, et réussi à murmurer entre deux gémissement :

« Humm... Envy… Arrête… Je … Je n'ai paas envie…hmm… »

« Ah bon ? Quel dommage pour toi ! De toute façon ton corps me dit bien le contraire… »

À ces mots, Envy avait passé sa main dans le pantalon du blondinet. Ce dernier poussa un petit cri de stupeur en le sentant attraper son désir déjà assez bien réveillé… Cependant Edward repoussa, d'un coup sec et de toutes ses forces, Envy le plus loin possible. À peine son tortionnaire détaché de lui, il s'affala sur le sol contre le mur pour reprendre petit à petit ses esprits.

Envy, lui, ne s'étant pas préparé à ce mouvement inattendu, il avait juste reculé de quatre/cinq pas mais ces quelques pas lui furent fatals ! Effectivement, il trébucha sur une boite de conserve contenant des raviolis (pas classe…) et s'étala sur le sol. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour remarquer ce qui venait de se passer. C'est à ce moment là que tout deux remarquèrent qu'il pleuvait des cordent et qu'il faisait assez froid…

Envy se releva, vaguement, jetant un regard qui tuerait n'importe qui sur le coup à la boite de raviolis, avant de poser ses yeux sur le blond toujours assit. Ce dernier était trempé. Il avait un petit ruisseau d'eau qui coulait le long de sa gorge…

Envy ne put résister bien longtemps ! Il lui sauta dessus, faisant sursauter le blondinet, et lécha le mince filet d'eau jusqu'à l'oreille avant de redescendre dans le coup. Il retrouva ainsi les anciennes traces de dernier passage, la morsure… Très satisfait de ce qu'il lui avait infligé, il voulu l'approfondir pour plusieurs raison dont une parce qu'il en avait envie et qu'il voulait l'entendre crier.

Il s'approcha doucement et planta ces crocs dans la blessure déjà bien en piteuse état. Ed hurla de douleur ! Lui qui était tombé dans une sorte de léthargie, il se réveilla bien vite par tout ce qui lui traversait le corps. Ce que ça lui faisait horriblement mal ! Déjà la première fois, il s'était retenu de crier mais cela dépassait tout ! Il se mit même à prier les dieux, auquel il ne croyait pas sauf quand ça l'arrangeait, de lui arrêter se supplice.

Il fut heureux d'entendre des pas s'approcher et des ombres arriver (j'étais de bonne humeur alors la déesse de la fic la exaucé dans sa grande bonté (je sais je suis trop gentille XD)).

Envy, qui lui aussi les avait entendu, se releva avec un mélange de sentiment qui se baladaient dans tout son corps. On pouvait y voir passer de la déception, du regret, de la frustration, de l'insatisfaction, mais aussi de la colère, une rage intense et meurtrière ainsi que de la flemme et une énorme fatigue de la vie. Il regarda Edward, qui semblait dépité surement par la peur que l'homonculus ne s'attaque à ses visiteurs de fortunes, et lui dit d'une voix dure et énervé :

« Bon, on reprendra ça plus tard ! Y a du monde et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me fatiguer à les tuer. Alors, Bye Minus ! »

Et il disparut aussi vite qu'il ne lui avait fallut de temps pour prononcer ça phrase. Alors qu'il allait ou bon lui semblait Envy pensa : « Finalement, J'aurais vraiment perdu ma soirée ! Je n'ai même pas pu faire ce que je voulais… C'est la dernière fois que ça m'arrive ! C'est tellement… chiant… Enfin bref… Je vais me rentré vu que je n'ai plus rien à faire et qu'à cette heure ci, il est difficile de trouver quelqu'un pour me défouler… »

Edward, lui, ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer… Il avait toujours mal, même Envy partie. On aurait dit que ce dernier résidait dans cette blessure, dont le sang coulait à flot, pour le faire souffrir un peu plus.

Il fini par voir des gardes arriver ainsi que le blond qu'Envy avait passé à tabac… Un rêve ? Peut être… Il se sentait pas tout à fait dans son assiette il se sentait comme vide… Tout ce qui venait de se passer avait échappé à son contrôle, il ne savait même plus pourquoi ! Il se réveilla en voyant clairement le blond courir vers lui et en l'entendant lui crier :

« Merci jeune homme ! Merci ! ça va ? Vous voulez aller à l'hôpital ? Peut être voulez vous que je prévienne quelqu'un ? Il ne t'a rien fait ? J'ai été cherché de l'aide après que vous m'ayer sauvé. Je m'inquiétais pour vous ! Est-ce que… »

Edward crus reconnaître Alphonse dans cette façon de s'exprimer rapidement, sans attendre les réponses… Mais se rappelant de quelque chose, il le coupa brusquement pour s'exclamer

« AL ! »

« C'est quoi ? Votre nom ? »

« Non ! C'est mon frère ! Je l'avais complètement oublié ! Il doit s'inquiéter maintenant… ça fait bien une bonne heure que je suis partie ! Tout ça à cause de cette #nf##r# psychopathe, pervers et sadique de palmier de mes deux ! Je vais encore avoir un savon et en plus ! Il va me demander ce qu'il s'est passé !! Et là, je ne pourrais pas lui cacher la morsure… »

« Ah ? »

En entendant le blond parler, il remarqua que non seulement il s'était mis a parler tout seul, mais en plus devant un inconnu… Ce dernier devait le prendre pour un fou maintenant… Sauf que a la place de le regarder étrangement comme Edward s'y attendait, le jeune homme blond fixait ça blessure… Et vu la pâleur dont il faisait preuve et son expression perdu dans le vide, ce dernier ne devait surement pas supporter la vu du sang… Un peu soulagé que cet homme ne l'ai pas écouté, il se reprit, posant sa main gauche sur son épaule et il lui dit avec confiance :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. Je suis Edward Elric alias le Fullmetal Alchemist. Il m'en faudrait plus pour me mettre KO. »

Tout en lui souriant avec douceur, il se releva pour aller voir les gardes qui étaient entrains de chercher le « palmier ». Il attendit de bien avoir leurs attentions et prononça tout en sortant sa montre d'alchimiste :

« C'est bon les gars. Tout est sous contrôle. Je suis Alchimiste d'état, je réglerais ça moi-même (= VENGEANCE !). Merci pour votre aide. »

En voyant la montre d'Edward, les gardes se mirent aux gardes à vous par respect avant de partie sans faire d'histoire. Après tout malgré sa taille, il était Alchimiste et pas n'importe qui… Ed attendu leurs départs ainsi que celui du blond qui lui promit de venir un jour le voir. Après avoir regardé une dernière fois cette maudite rue, il se mit à courir jusqu'à son appartement. Il ne mit que quelques minutes à y arriver, imaginant déjà ce que lui reprocherait son frère. Tout en arrivant dans le couloir, sans arrêter sa course éffrainer, il croisa Alphonse au détour d'un couloir. S'arrêtant d'un seul coup, il recula et vit, bien, son frère qui avait fait la même chose que lui. Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration (façon de parler) et se mit à lui hurler dessus. C'était prévisible non ? Mais ce n'était surtout pas sa journée ! Il aurait mieux fait de rester au lit ce matin… Tout ça à cause de ce b#t#rd de Mustang qui l'avait appelé pour une mission dit de « reconnaissance ». Edward fut coupé dans ces pensées en entendant Al pousser un petit cri de stupeur. Voyant le champ libre a des explications, il lui demanda :

« C'est bon, t'es calmé ? Faut que je t'explique pourquoi je suis en retard avant de m'égueuler, non ? »

« Nii-san, Tu es blessé… En plus tu saigne ! Il faut vite soigner !! »

Il vit son frère courir vers leur appartement, paniqué. Ne comprenant pas très bien, il se dit tout seul :

« Quoi ? »

Il regarda par terre, sentant un liquide coulé le long de sa jambe et vu une petite marre de sang. Il remonta lentement vers sa blessure et remarqua qu'elle avait encore continué de saigner. Décidément, il aurait vraiment du rester couché aujourd'hui. Arrivé à l'appartement, son petit frère avait déjà tout préparé, coton, désinfectant, bassine, et il avait même pensé à une serviette bien chaude. Apparemment, il avait aussi remarqué qu'Ed était plus que trempé. Edward finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé grommelant sous l'ordre de son frère. Après un bandage, tout en douceur, Edward laissa Al l'essuyer n'ayant plus aucune force, aussi bien pour parler, faire un geste ou même penser. Et c'est pendant qu'Alphonse lui séchait les cheveux avec une serviette bien douce et moelleuse que le petit blondinet se déposa lentement dans les bras de Morphée.

Edward du se résigner à se lever quand le soleil, presque au zénith, lui titilla les paupières. Il avait la gorge sèche et douloureuse, les muscles engourdis et chaque bruit étaient un calvaire pour sa pauvre tête. Quand il arriva, enfin, à la cuisine, la première chose qu'il remarqua était la disparition de son frère. Tant mieux ! Comme ça, il n'aurait pas besoin de parler. Au bout de dix minutes passées à rester debout sans bouger et a pensée a rien, il remarqua aussi le plateau avec son petit déjeuner dessus. À côté de la petite bouteille de lait se trouvait un mot. Il le prit et s'assis en face de son repas. Avant de commencer à manger, Ed pris soin de lire le fameux mot ou il y était inscrit :

« Tu te réveille enfin ! Je t'ai attendu des heures, mais comme tu ne te réveillais pas je décider d'aller rendre visite au colonel pour leur apporter des petits pains. J serais de retour vers midi.

Ps : N'oublie pas ton lait è.é »

Ed fit la moue à la lecture de la dernière phrase tout en dévisageant La bouteille en question. Il ne la boirait pas, c'était évidant. Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi son frère ne lâchait pas l'affaire… Mais bon pour l'instant le plus important était de chercher un plan pour s'en débarrasser. Il fut, soudain, attiré par la plante verte sur la table. Un sourire apparu alors sur ses lèvres, et il remercia Al d'avoir acheté cette horreur qui ne faisait que trois feuilles chaques semaines !

Après avoir fini de déjeuner, il se leva avec le plateau sur lequel il avait tout réunis dans le but de l'amener dans la cuisine. Mais il ne put faire qu'un pas avant de s'arrêter, se sentant soudainement très mal. Reculant d'un pas, il laissa tomber le plateau par terre pour pouvoir mettre ses mains sur son front. Il était brulant ! Sa tête tournait de plus en plus ou alors c'était la pièce qui tournoyait mais il en doutait fort… Pour s'empêcher de tomber, il se retint à la chaise en s'avançant d'un pas. Puis une nouvelle douleur apparut aux pieds cette fois-ci. Il baissa alors son regard pour regarder par terre. Il vu des bout de verre, plus ou moins gros, de la « bouteille de lait ». Apparemment sa haine pour le lait était réciproque. Il n'eu pas le temps d'y penser, ses forces le quittait au fur et à mesure que sa tête tournait. Et brusquement il s'écroula sur le plateau en perdant connaissance.

**…**

Envy, lui, était beaucoup plus matinal qu'Ed. À l'aurore, il était déjà réveillé et partais faire sa ballade quotidienne.

Il était de très mauvaise humeur, n'oubliant pas les derniers évènements, prêt à tuer tous ceux qui se présenteraient sur son passage. Et heureusement, il n'y avait personnes.

Vers dix heures, la population se décida à sortir dehors. Mais malheureusement pour notre palmier, il y avait trop de monde pour attraper quelqu'un discrètement et le tabasser a mort. Il se mêla, donc, à la foule en se transformant en un beau blond aux yeux bleu d'un mètre quatre-vingt. Au bout d'une heure d'errance avec ennuis et déception, il vit enfin quelque chose d'intéressant. Une armure de deux mètres. Il fut évident pour Envy que cela était Alphonse, il n'y avait pas deux armures comme lui. Il arrive vite à la conclusion que sa crevette était seule. Mais par curiosité, il suivit Al.

Après quelques minutes de marche pour Alphonse et d'espionnage pour Envy, ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital de Central. Al entra seul alors qu'une infirmière lui indiquait la chambre du colonel au deuxième étage. Par chance, le palmier trouva un arbre pile en face de la chambre de Mustang qui avait, en plus, laissé leur fenêtre ouverte. Il écouta alors leur discussion avec ennui… Au début. Après de longues, très longues minutes de salutation et de formalité, Alphonse lança un sujet qui intéressait beaucoup plus Envy. La crevette. Al commença d'abord par demander d'une voix inquiète :

« Euh... Colonel ?... ça me gène de vous parler de ça, mais… Euh… C'est a propos d'Edward. »

Roy l'invita immédiatement a poursuive avec un hochement de tête ainsi que son sourire charmeur. Un peu plus confiant Alphonse continua :

« Vous ne le trouver pas étrange ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Bah… En faite, depuis qu'il est revenu de la bataille, il agit bizarrement. Non seulement il ne me dit rien mais en plus il m'évite ! »

« Hum hum… Continue. »

« Après qu'il soit rentré, je l'ai examiné pour trouver quelques blessures, ce qui aurait été normal après un combat. Mis il n'y avait rien ! À part des étranges marques »

« Des marques étrange dis tu… Je ne vois bien. »

« Il m'a dit qu'il s'était fait piquer sur un bleu mais je n'ai pas tout compris… En tout cas s'était bleu rouge et ovale… »

Roy comprit, tout de suite, de quoi il s'agissait. Il n'était pas Roy Mustang, le charmeur de ces dames pour rien ! Ou irais sa réputation s'il n'était même pas capable de reconnaître un suçon. Franchement ! Bien sur, il ne retint pas son grand sourire car si Ed l'avait caché s'était pour une bonne raison. Il pensa alors : « AHAH ! Le petit Ed s'est trouvé une copine et veut le cacher à Al, trop naïf pour comprendre… Je sens que je vais pouvoir m'amuser un max ! » Puis après d'autres pensées de ce genre il reprit :

« Ah… D'accord »

« Ce n'est pas tout ! Il est repartis dans la soirée et après plus d'une heure d'absence je m'inquiétais tellement que j'avais décidé d'aller le chercher. C'est à ce moment là que je l'ai croisé dans le couloir. Ses vêtements étaient délabré et sale, il était trempé, on aurait dit qu'il s'était roulé dans la boue, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffé mais en plus il était blessé. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son sang coulait à flot ! Je l'ai évidement soigné sans rien lui demander. Et en nettoyant sa blessure, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était en faite une morsure ! Mais je ne me suis pas attarder là dessus car Edward commençait à s'endormir. Et comme il était encore mouillé, j'avais peur qu'il attrape froid. »

Après avoir écouté ce si long discours, ou Roy crut qu'il allait s'endormir, il reprit avec conviction :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Al ! Je parerais à Edward ; Tu sais, de temps en temps, il y a des choses qu'on veut pas dire aux proches. Je suis sur qu'après une discussion avec moi, tout ira mieux ! »

Mustang, qui avait pris une tête sérieuse ne put résister plus longtemps, et il laissa ses lèvres s'étirer pour former un autre sourire. Avec tout ça il se disait : « On dirait que la petit Ed n'est plus si innocent que ça ! Il a dut faire des choses pas net avec sa copine ! C'est obliger ! D'ailleurs sa copine avait l'air plutôt brutal… Une sadique ? Peut être… Je comprends qu'il veuille garder l'innocence de son frère ! J'imagine déjà sa tête quand je lui dirais que je suis au courant de tout ! Haha ! Il se mettra surement à rougir !!! Il est si mignon quand il rougit et cherche à s'expliquer, PAF (baffe mental), qu'est ce qui me prend ! Je recommence ! Moi il faut que je me calme. En plus s'il a une copine, il ne s'intéresse donc pas à moi, PAF (2ème baffe mental). C'est bon ! J'arrête de penser ! Tiens, je me demande comment est sa copine ? Petite ? »

C'est donc sur ces pensées que Roy fut réveillé par un bruit sourd qui venait de dehors. Envy, qui avait suivi toute la conversation ainsi que les propos d'Al, était tombé par la force du rire. Se sentant glisser quand il était sur l'arbre, il avait anticipé le bruit et avait pris le temps de se transformer en chat. Mais comme il était toujours pris d'un fou rire, on pouvait voir le chat dans une position inconfortable, voir impossible s'il ne s'était rien déplacé, dont le rire fut changer en un miaulement d'agonie.

Al était partie voir se qui se passait, seul, puisque Roy ne pouvait pas bouger et qu'il n'en avait surtout pas envie ! L'armure regarda au ré de chaussé et vit un chat plié en deux qui hurlait à la mort même si cela faisait pensé à un rire étrange… Il se retourna vivement vers Mustang et dit subitement :

« Bon, bah… Je vais vous laissez vous reposer, je suis sur que vous êtes fatigué ; Et puis Ed doit m'attendre ! Merci pour tout, passer quand vous voulez ! »

Il s'était déjà élancé pour partir mais au moment de franchir al porte Roy lui demanda en souriant :

- « C'est un chat ? »

Al s'arrêta et lui répondit d'une voix gêné :

« Euh... Mais non ! Où allez-vous cherché cela ? »

« Ed ne va pas être content si tu ramène un autre chat… »

A la phrase perspicace de Roy, Alphonse ne put répondre qu'un petit au revoir avant de fermer la porte et de courir vers l'étage inférieure pour retrouver le « chat ».

Envy, qui avait fermé les yeux, arrêta de rire quand il se sentit léger et surélevé. En ouvrant les yeux, il sursauta ! Une énorme armure venait de le prendre dans ses bras ! Il écarquilla les yeux avant d'essayer de s'enfuir. Il découvrit vite qu'un chat contre une armure, c'était cette dernière qui l'emportait niveau force…

Il se fit, donc, enlever par Al et commença à ronronner car il était certains qu'il pourrait revoir sa crevette ni vu ni connu.

S'étant assoupit pendant le trajet, il fut brusquement réveillé par un cri aigus puis par le contact du sol froid et dur. En ouvrant les yeux, prêt à décimer cette boite de conserve, il vit Al courir devant lui en criant :

« NII-SAN ! »

Puis ce dernier se pencha et pris quelque chose dans ses bras avant de se précipiter dans la pièce d'à côté. Envy ne comprit pas tout même s'il se doutait qu'il était chez le blond quand même. Il s'approcha de l'endroit ou Al s'était penché et y vu une marre de sang dans laquelle baignait des bout de verre mais aussi ce qui semblait être un petit déjeuner (reste de croissant et de Nutella qu'Ed avait laissé).

Il fit le rapprochement avec toutes les informations qu'il connaissait, et conclut que ce sang ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une personne. Pour en être sur, il entra dans la pièce ou Al était entré et vit Edward, allongé sur un lit, inconscient, rouge, aussi bien par le sang que par la fièvre, avec de multiple coupure assez grande pour certaine, ou avec encore un morceau de verre dépassant.

Il ne sut pas dire ce qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment là. Pitié ? Chagrin ? Non autres choses… Envie ? Désir ? Joie ? Non plus… Mais ce qui était sur, c'est que cela l'avait touché. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un être humain aussi faible !

Quand il voulut s'approcher un peu plus, Al s'interposa et le vira de la pièce en fermant la porte. Envy décida de rester un peu plus longtemps sous cette forme, juste pour voir ce qu'il se passerait…

* * *

Voilà! ^^ Oui je m'arrête a un bon moment, n'est ce pas? ( se cache pour éviter les tomates ...)

Enfin bref . La suite mettra plus longtemps à venir car petit problème d'internet , Désoler ^^". Donc pour moi pas d'internet pendant minimum toutes les vacances! Donc pour vous pas de suite! ( re évite les tomates...) Hum... En tout cas si voulez désirez plus d'information, vous pouvez aller là sur mon blog, dernière page ( pour y aller c'est sur ma page personnel ^^ )

Donc c'était tout ce que j'avais a vous dire (enfin je crois ...)

Merci d'avoir lu!!!!!! Et n'oublier pas la petite review

bisoux


	6. Chapter 6

_Auteur_: MEeee (c'est très précis ^^)

_**Origine**_ : Aussi bien le film que les tomes de Fullmetal Alchemist

_**Genre**_ : humor/angst

_**Disclaimer**_ : Comme tout auteur de fanfic, les personnages ne m'appartienne pas (logique…)

Je les ais, quand même, commandés mais moi et le père noël nous sommes en froid en ce moment . (je vais essayer pour pâque *o*)

_**Résumé**_:

_« Dans un monde aussi sombre que l'amour, qui peux dire se qui est bien ou mal de faire ! Edward disait qu'il ferait tout pour Alphonse. Alors est-ce bien de se vendre à son ennemi juré, tout cela pour retrouvé le corps de son frère ? »_

_**Excuses :**__ Je tiens, absolument a m'excuser pour le retard important de mon chapitre . Car comme j'avais prévenu, je n'avais plus internet (je l'ai toujours pas d'ailleurs . mais j'arrive à squatter par ci par là…). _

_Je voulais aussi vous assurer que je n'arrêtais pas ma fic loin de là ! Plus de 80 pages sur feuille vous attende ^^ (Même si j'ai la Grosse Flemme de les réécrire sur l'ordi, j'y arrive petit a petit ^^)_

_D'ailleurs, je tenais aussi à vous dire que ma fic allait bientôt avoir 1 ans ! (Et oui un an que j'ai commencé a l'écrire o) Le 11 Mai 3_

_Pour cette occasion j'ai écrit un one shot « spécial » sur mon couple préféré EdxEnvy que je posterai donc pour cette occasion ^^ Mais je vous en reparlerai plus tard (on a encore le temps)_

_Je vous laisse, enfin lire la suite et j'espère que cela ne vous décevra pas ! (Si oui, je m'en excuse et part tout de suite me pendre .). Et je m'excuse encore une fois, pour mon problème 'internet' et une scène qui je pense ne plairons pas à tous. _

_Alors EXCUSEZ MOI ._

_Maintenant place à la suite ^^_

_/ !\ Homophobes, comment êtes vous arrivé là ? O.o (Quand même… 6 chapitre…)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

Edward ouvrit difficilement les yeux, Mon dieu que sa tête lui faisait mal. Il se tourna sur le côté et vu Al assit en face de lui. Dès que ce dernier le vit bouger, il s'écria avec joie :

- « Nii-san ! Tu es réveillé ! »

Edward ouvrit difficilement les yeux, Mon dieu que sa tête lui faisait mal. Il se tourna sur le côté et vu Al assit en face de lui. Dès que ce dernier le vit bouger, il s'écria avec joie :

- « Nii-san ! Tu es réveillé ! »

Le blond, qui voulait dormir un peu plus, se retourna encore une fois pour finir par montrer son dos à son petit frère avant de grommeler un oui peu convaincant. Assez énervé d'être dérangé, il préféra penser à son lit douillet et chaud... Tout d'un coup ses dernières prirent un autre chemin : " Attend ! Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?! Je ne me rappel pas mettre couché ! On se calme... Et on réfléchi ... Alors ... Que c'est- il passé avant que je me couche... ... ... Euh... Je me souviens du lait ! Et de ... euh... De C'te C#NN#RD, AAAAh ! Comment s'énerver le matin ! Berk ! Comment j'ai pus ! Je me souviens de plein de choses que j'aurais préféré oublier... Hey, mais c'était peut être un cauchemar... Bah oui, je n'aurais pas pu faire ça... Quand même pas... Ouf, j'ai presque eu peur, passons à autre chose... Alors je me rappel avoir déjeuné et m'être senti mal... Que ça tournait beaucoup... Et... que... Al n'était pas rentré..."

- « AL !»

Ed se leva d'un bond, après avoir crié le prénom de son frère, et le regretta aussitôt en voyant la pièce bouger. Mais il préféra l'ignorer, sautant déjà en dehors de son lit aussi vite que possible. Cependant, à peine avoir posé un pied sur le sol, il s'écroula sous son poid. Il fut rattrapé de justesse par un Alphonse perplexe. Ce dernier lui dit alors :

- « Nii-san, je suis là... C'est moi, Al. »

Edward se sentit, soudain, affreusement stupide, remarquant, en plus, qu'ils s'étaient parlé quelques instants auparavant... Il répliqua, donc, indigné :

- « C'est bon ! Je t'ai vu, je ne suis pas aveugle ! T'es rentré il y a combien de temps et surtout qu'est ce que je fous là?! »

Alphonse soupira, mais, au moins il était content de voir Ed en si bonne forme. Il lui demanda ensuite :

- « Nii-san, tu ne te rappelles pas? Je t'ai trouvé inconscient dans une marre de sang, il y a environ... euh...7 jours, je crois... »

- « QUOI !? »

- « Calme-toi Nii-san ! C'est bien toi de tomber malade d'un coup. Faut avouer que sortir les soirs de pluie, c'est pas malin... ça prouve que tu es encore petit dan... »

Edward lui coupa la parole pour hurler :

- « QUI EST-CE QUI EST PETIT COMME UN SUPER MINI CHIBIT HARICOTS ! »

Ça y est, Envy était réveillé et il était sur d'une chose, sa crevette aussi ! A peine avait-elle rouvert les yeux que la revoilà déjà entrain de faire un bouquant pas possible ! Notre petit chat décida alors de lui rendre une petite visite dans sa chambre, enfin de l'action ! Pendant ce temps, Al reprenait là où on l'avait coupé :

- « Je ne parlais pas de ça mais si tu insistes pour qu'on aborde ta taille, je peux te rappeler que tu n'as pas bu ton lait ! »

Edward se remémora la séquence "lait" avec dégout et horreur tout en laissant échapper un léger " Gloups " de sa bouche. Alphonse remarqua tout de suite l'air coupable de son frère et continua un peu plus énervé :

- « Je pense que je dois te dire « Merci » ! Ma plante, aussi, n'a pas aimé non plus ! T'étais vraiment Obligé de le verser dedans ?! De plus... »

Al fut de nouveau coupé mais cette fois ci par un miaulement bien connu... Alors que ce dernier se rappelait sa séquence "chat", Edward était plus qu'étonné de voir un chat lui sauter sur les genoux. Il le dévisagea un instant mais fut bien vite captivé par ses yeux, assez anormaux pour un chat. Au bout de quelques secondes, il releva, lentement, la tête vers Alphonse. Il finit par lui demander d'une voix calme et sèche :

- « Al? C'est quoi ça ? »

Ce dernier ne savait plus où se mettre, ni quoi faire. Il répondit, alors, gêné :

- « Bah... Euh... Un chat... »

Ed, qui commençait à perdre patience, répliqua aussitôt :

- « Cela, je l'avais remarqué, Merci... Mais que fait un chat, chez nous, alors que tu sais très bien que c'est interdit !?»

Al prit sa voix la plus innocente et fragile qu'il pouvait et commença le récit qu'il avait eu le temps de préparer :

- « En fait, C'était avant de te trouver. Devant l'hôpital, il y avait ce petit chat qui hurlait de douleur. Je n'avais pas le droit de le laisser là alors je l'ai pris pour le soigner. Finalement c'est toi que j'ai soigné. Comme je m'inquiétais et que je me sentais seul, je n'ai pas eu le courage de le mettre dehors. Et voilà pourquoi tu as un chat sur toi ! Il a l'air de t'apprécier en plus ! On peut le garder ? S'il te plait Nii-san ? Aller dit oui mon grand frère chéri ! »

A ces mots Ed rougit violement ! Il pouvait imaginer le visage d'Al rien qu'à entendre sa voix si suppliante et pourtant tellement naturelle... Plusieurs images pas très catholiques prenaient place dans sa tête. Il se retourna, d'un coup, pour chasser ses mauvaises idées, et prit le chat dans ses bras pour le reposer sur le sol. Doucement mais surement, il s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre, en titubant, avec toutes les forces qu'il lui restaient. Voyant la pluie battante qui faisait rage dehors, il esquissa un sourire puis en se tournant vers Al, il lança d'un air faussement déçu :

- « Oh ! Il pleut ! Quel genre d'individu serais-je si je mettais dehors un pauvre petit animal sans défense... On va être obligé de le garder jusqu'au retour du beau temps ! Mais je devrais le signaler au colonel... »

Al cria un " Youpi" de joie tout en sautant sur Ed (ou plutôt en l'écrasant...) qui rougit de nouveau. Bien sur, ce dernier ''omis'' de lui préciser que le colonel était déjà au courant... Et qu'il était déjà d'accord mais c'était juste pendant le rétablissement de son frère (il l'avait lui aussi embobiné…). Il le lâcha pour s'exclamer d'une voix dont on devinait la gaîté :

- « Merci Nii-san ! Merci ! Mais, pour l'instant, tu devrais te reposer, tu es tout rouge, tu dois encore avoir de la fièvre... Pour le colonel, ne t'inquiètes pas, il est sortit de l'hôpital il y a trois jours... »

- « Je ne m'inquiétais pas. »

- « Hum… Bref... Il passera te voir d'ici une à deux heures, tu pourras lui parler du chat. Et n'oublie pas de le remercier !»

Le blondinet, surpris, lui demanda tout en se recouchant :

- « Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

- « En faite, quand il a apprit que tu étais malade et inconscient, il est venu te voir tout les jours dès qu'il pouvait et il restait plusieurs heures à ton chevet. Et puis… Il a payé les frais du médecin... Bon, moi je vais faire le déjeuner, c'est que tu dois voir faim !»

A ce moment là, le ventre d'Edward se serra et il finit par être du même avis que son frère. Le blondinet reporta son attention sur le chat qui était revenu sur lui. Il commença à le caresser tout en le détaillant attentivement. Il semblait vraiment unique, anormal. Jamais il n'avait vu un chat comme cela... Il avait un pelage noir aux minuscules reflets émeraude, des yeux magnifiques couleur améthyste, parcourus d'une lueur qu'Ed ne pouvait définir, les rendant si impressionnants. Il lui faisait penser à c'te Palmier dans son cauchemar ! Il finit par le questionner, suspicieux, après qu'Al soit parti :

- « Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose toi ?»

Le chat qui était allongé sur son ventre, se leva, s'étira puis en se rapprochant de sa tête, il miaula, avant de se recoucher. Déçu, Edward répliqua, seul :

- « Bah oui... ça parle pas un chat... »

Détournant enfin les yeux de cette bête féline, il remarqua quelques traces étranges sur ses mains. Il commença à les examiner de plus près et à remonter le bras de plus en plus vite. Il suivait les marques de très près avec une angoisse certaine. Il finit par passer ses doigts sur la morsure, s'attirant un rictus de douleur. Tout son 'cauchemar' lui revint, soudainement, en mémoire. Toutes les marques qui n'étaient pas censé exister se trouvaient là où elles devaient être ! Il pensa, alors, avec effrois" Oh non ! Ne me dit pas... P#T##N Mais qu'est ce que je suis un con ! Y a pas pire que moi sur cette maudite Terre ! Je me dégoute. J'ai une de ces envies de me frapper... Non ! De frapper Envy ! Ouaiiiis, ça c'est bien ! Mais... Pourquoi Al ne m'a pas parlé de ces marques ? Il les a forcement vus... Et il ne m'a même pas posé de question sur l'état dans lequel je suis rentré la dernière fois... Et ça m'étonnerait qu'il ai oublié vu qu'il se rappel, encore, de sa saleté plante de mes deux ! Peut être ne veut-il pas m'embêter avec ça à mon réveil ou peut être qu'il n'ose pas tant que j'accepte le chat... C'est plus plausible d'ailleurs. Le chat... Il est étrange cet animal, dès que je le regarde j'ai l'impression de voir Envy... Cette même lueur dans les yeux, indescriptible, insaisissable… Cette même expression…Tant pis, je suis trop fatigué. Je..."

Ed finit par basculer une nouvelle fois dans le sommeil. C'était beaucoup trop d'émotions et de pensées pour sa tête endolorie par la maladie. Envy, lui, le regarda avec des yeux ébahis lorsqu'il remarqua le changement de respiration de sa crevette. Il reprocha, alors, au monde dans un langage humain :

- « P#T##N ! Mais les humains sont des machines à dormir !? L'autre machin à pioncé pendant plus de 6 jours et il remet ça ! Aller c'est la fête ! JE M'ENNUIE MOI !»

Il se tu d'un coup, percevant les pas lourds d'une armure se rapprocher et, enfin, la porte s'ouvrir. C'était... Alphonse. Pendant qu'Envy grommelait dans ses moustaches, le frère d'Edward murmura avec une voix protectrice :

- « Nii-san, tu en fais trop... »

Il referma la porte, laissant le chat à ces pensées " J'y crois pas ! La seule fois ou je viens à l'improviste il trouve le moyen de pioncer ! C'est ma veine ! En plus, je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux ! Moi ! Envy ! L'ENVIE ! Obligé de me maitriser ! Tout à l'heure j'ai bien cru que j'allais lui sauté dessus, sans compter toutes les fois où j'ai voulus découper son satané frère ! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il n'est jamais seul ! Surtout avec la boite de conserve qui dort jamais et si, par chance, elle se casse, y a l'autre #NF##R# de Mustang qui rapplique le garder ! C'est bon ! J'en ai marre ! Ce soir je me barre !»

Comme s'il avait entendu Envy, Mustang ne tarda pas à arriver, reprenant sa place en face d'Edward. Il attendait avec impatience le réveil du jeune blond mais il ne laissait rien paraître sur son visage.

Quand, enfin, ce dernier dédaigna entrouvrir, légèrement ses yeux, il les referma aussitôt, à la vue de son supérieur. Roy avait évidement perçu son réveil et décida de s'amuser un peu avec lui. Un nouveau jeu commença alors, réveiller Edward ou plutôt le taquiner un peu.

Il se leva et s'approcha tout doucement de son employé. Puis il posa sa main sur le front de ce dernier pour prendre, soit disant, sa température. En le sentant frémir sous sa paume, il n'eut plus aucun doute, maintenant persuadé que le blond était bel et bien réveillé.

Il finit par la relever pour la poser à côté du blondinet en reproduisant ses gestes précédents avec son autre main, il finit par s'immobiliser au dessus du faux dormeur. Le fixant intensément, redessinant les traits de son visage, il cherchait un signe, une expression avec laquelle il pourrait l'embêter.

Roy ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'il était espionné... Par un chat ! Devant cette scène, Envy resta bouche bé. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela du colonel. Il se dit alors " Non mais je nage en plein délire là ! N'empêche qu'il a l'air expérimenté... Et apparemment il est attiré par MON jouet ! Comment ose-t-il ? Devant MOI en plus ! Je vais lui faire la peau..."

Constatant que l'intrus commençait une ascension vers les lèvres de Son "jouet", il décida d'intervenir.

Il sauta, brusquement sur le lit en miaulant, écrasant, exprès, Edward. Ce dernier, surpris, se releva d'un coup.

Il n'avait pas prévu que Roy serait juste au dessus de lui, et il n'avait prévu que dans son mouvement de panique il faucherait les lèvres de son supérieur. A peine Roy eu le temps de le remarquer qu'Ed reculait déjà en bégayant, rouge de honte :

- « Euh... C'est - C'était pas ce-ce que je voulais faire... C'est que je savais pas, et, euh, »

Laissant apparaitre un sourire triomphant, Roy posa sa main sur son menton et le coupa afin de lui dire hautainement :

- « Bah dis donc, je ne savais pas que je faisais de l'effet aux hommes aussi... Va falloir que je m'y habitue. Mais bon, mon charme et ma splendeur n'ont aucune limite. »

Edward, indigné et dégouté, répondit instinctivement :

- « Hey ! Faut pas s'y croire ! Qu'est ce que vous faisiez au dessus de moi ? Déjà ! Moi je me suis juste levé ! Et puis c'est plutôt à moi de dire ça... N'étais-ce pas vous qui veniez tout les jours me voir pendants des heures ?»

Là, c'était au tour du blondinet de faire naître un sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres, il allait enfin pouvoir l'humilier. Mais les trais de Mustang restèrent aussi impassibles que d'habitude. Il finit par lui répondre très sérieusement :

- « Mais c'est parce que je t'aime, voyons ! »

Edward n'attendit pas longtemps avant rougir, tout en restant muet. Il ne pouvait rien répondre, il était… sans voix, stupéfait, il fixait le Colonel avec ses grand yeux or écarquillés au maximum. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Roy éclata de rire avant reprendre :

- « Mais Non ! Ah ah, C'est juste que Riza m'avait dit que si je te rendais visite pour aider Al, elle ne me donnerait pas de travail. J'ai vite choisi ! Flemmarder ici ou travailler sous la menace de son revolver… Si tu avais vu ta tête ! »

Roy se stoppa un instant et repris avec amusement :

- « Tu n'as tout de même pas cru ce que je t'ai dit ? »

Edward, déjà assez rouge pour faire pâlir une tomate, savait que cette histoire allait faire le tour de la caserne. Il se retourna, alors, violement en hurlant d'indignation :

- « ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ! De toute façon tout ce qui sort de votre bouche n'est que pur intérêt pour vous ! Alors ça ne pouvait qu'être un mensonge. Pour se payer ma tronche, pour changer… »

- « Quelque chose me tracasse tout de même, comment un fragile petit être comme toi as pus trouver une copine ? A mon avis, dès qu'elle me rencontrera, elle te larguera ! »

- « PETIT ! … Copine ? »

- « Bah oui ! Al m'a tout expliqué, ton comportement étrange, tes sorties nocturnes et tout le reste… Alors ? Comment elle est ? »

Edward n'avait pas compris. Aurait-il loupé quelque chose ? Puis les dernières phrases de son supérieur lui revinrent en tête le forçant à penser : « Al ?! C'est pour ça qu'il ne m'a rien demandé ! Il croit que j'ai une… Une… Une copine ! Et il y avait que ce crétin pour lui mettre une telle idée dans l'esprit ! Quoi que… Il n'était pas non plus super loin de la vérité… C'est bien à cause d'Envy que j'ai été retenu et on a fait des choses… Que des ennemis 'normaux' ne font pas… Remarque, je ne suis pas normal et Envy l'est encore moins ! Je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le premier… Il a dut bien se payer ma tronche lui aussi ! Il doit surement être avec ses petits copains entrain de se marrer sur « comment je me suis tapé l'aîné Elric ». C#nn#rd. Heureusement que la deuxième fois on a été stoppés ! Ouf ! Mais attend… S'il y n'y avait eu personne, je me serais laissé faire ?! Pou-pourquoi ? Je tourne vraiment pas bien dans ma tête ! C'est à cause des hormones ! Oui ! C'est à cause d'eux si j'ai des pensées étranges sur mon petit frère, sinon je suis normal ! Donc finalement si je me laisse aller avec Envy, mes hormones me laisseront tranquille et plus de rêves déplacés envers Alphonse… Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ! Cte sado-maso même pas humain ? J'aurai pu trouver mieux… Une copine, déjà, ça aurait été plus que parfait. Là, au moins, j'aurai put en parler… »

Voyant Edward noyé dans une profonde réflexion, Roy se mit à rire… Tout seul… Se demandant dans quoi il l'avait plongé… Mais au bout d'un certain temps où il s'ennuya fermement, il décida de partir laissant un blondinet très craquant avec ses réflexions. Il fut tout de même heureux de penser qu'il avait vu juste sur la petite « amie » de son subordonné.

Dix bonnes minutes plus tard, Edward sortit enfin de ses pensées avec des conclusions plus ou moins satisfaisantes… Remarquant l'absence du Colonel et du chat (qui s'ennuyait aussi), il se leva et partit rejoindre Alphonse dans la salle. Il lisait, comme à son habitude. Edward se rapprocha du fauteuil où trônait l'armure avant de lui demander :

- « Euh… T'aurais pas vu le Colonel ? »

Sans quitter son bouquin des yeux, Alphonse lui répondit évasivement :

- « T'es enfin sortie de tes songes ! Le colonel est reparti vu que tu n'étais pas trop disponible… Mentalement… »

- « Ah bon… »

Edward se tortillait les doigts nerveusement, gêné de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Mais il prit son courage à deux mains et repris embarrassé :

- « Euh… Al… J'aimerai te dire que… Ce que t'a dit le Colonel… C'est Faux ! Je-Je n'ais pas de… De… De copine. De toute façon, je n'ai même pas le temps d'en chercher et puis ça ne m'intéresse pas ! Et… Et les marques… Je me les suis faites en me battant avec un Psychopathe complètement fou ! »

Cela sembla intéresser vaguement Al puisqu'au bout de quelques instants, ce dernier releva lentement ça tête et le dévisagea (même si ça ne se voyait pas trop), sans rien dire et surtout sans comprendre. Ne voulant pas que le silence s'allonge, Edward s'empressa de rajouter :

- « Mais ! Euh… Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout est réglé maintenant et… Je suis désolé si tu m'as trouvé étrange, c'est que… Je ne voulais pas te déranger… Excuse-moi ! »

Il baissa la tête, dans l'espoir de devenir invisible, tandis qu'Alphonse avait, enfin, posé son livre pour se lever. Edward vu une ombre s'approcher et senti le froid envahir son corps face à divers courant d'air. Il releva la tête et vit Al l'enlacer comme il savait si bien le faire. Ça faisait du bien. Vraiment. C'était apaisant et même si la chaleur de ce corps parfait lui manquait énormément, il était plus qu'heureux d'avoir encore son frère pour le soutenir. Après un long moment dans cette position, Alphonse lui dit avec une voix douce et emplie de bienveillance :

- « Nii-san, s'il te plait, ne me cache plus rien. Si tu veux vraiment ne pas m'inquiéter, parle-moi ! Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas tout, tout seul. Moi aussi je veux partager tes souffrances ! Je veux qu'on les surmonte ensemble. Je veux retrouver nos corps d'origine, c'est notre objectif à tout les deux alors ne me laisse pas de côté, Nii-san. »

Avait-il vraiment seize ans pour parler comme cela ? Toujours trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour bouleverser et réconforter son frère ainé ?

Edward sentait les larmes monter mais il préféra se retenir et se resserrer contre l'armure malgré ce froid qui devenait, toujours, plus intense comme pour les séparer. Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête mais il continua de s'écouler. Alors il mémorisa chaque sentiment qui le traversait. Au moins dans tout ces derniers souvenirs troublants, il était sur d'une chose, il devait retrouver le corps de son frère et au plus vite ! Il se sentait si coupable de son état et pourtant, il continuait de le blesser mentalement.

Edward finit par s'écrouler de tristesse, de fatigue, de tout ce 'trop' d'émotions physiques et psychologiques qu'il avait enduré durant ces jours, ces semaines, ces années.

Al le ramena dans leur chambre avant de l'installer, confortablement, dans son lit sous les couvertures. Le blondinet commença alors à se calmer, respirant lentement pendant que son frère repartait s'occuper de sa tache. Il venait à peine de se calmer lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui sauter dessus. De peur, il fit un bond dans son lit avant de s 'écrier :

- « Ah ! Ce n'est que le chat… Tu m'as fait peur, p'tite tête ! »

- « Et moi j'ai faillit pleurer ! »

Le chat avait dit cela sur un ton ironique qu'Edward ne comprit pas tout de suite. Après plusieurs minutes, il répondit :

- « Quoi ? »

- « T'as pas entendu, crevette ? »

Le 'chat' s'était avancé pour s'asseoir sur le bassin du blondinet tandis que ce dernier écarquillait ses grand yeux où l'on pouvait lire l'étonnement, la stupeur, et la peur. Il murmura :

- « Envy ? »

- « Bah dis donc, t'es long à la détente, Crevette… »

* * *

Et voilà, finit ^^.

Peut être que vous n'apprécierais pas mais je vous réserve un lemon au prochain chapitre ^^

(En faite, il devait être avec celui là mais mes étant assez inégaux, j'ai préféré couper le gros chapitre que je vous avais réservé en trois ! Comme ça vous aurez enfin des chapitre proportionné ^^ (environs 7/8/9 Pages sur Word).

Sur ce n'oublié pas de me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas .

Grâce a vous je pourrais m'améliorer =3

Donc Merci chère bien aimée lecteur.

Gros Merci a tous ceux qui me suiveuh depuis le début, la fin, a vous lecteur qui donnez la force aux auteurs de continuer. Merci (j'écris beaucoup aujourd'hui, dis-donc… O.o)

Ps: Chapitre corrigé!

Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Salut ! Maintenant qu'on est suffisement avancé dan l'histoire, je pense que vous me connaissez ^^, que vous savez à qui appartient ce manga et tout ce que j'ai mis avant dans les autres chapitre ^^

Donc, a partir de maintenant je vais me dispenser de l'écrire (dans ma grande bonté -.-) Et vous faire directement le chapitre =D (peut être que vous ne le lisiez pas avant, pour vous ça ne changera rien…)

Voilà =3

**Beta lectrice :**SvartAlfe

**Blabla : _Pour _Matsuyama :** Merci pour ta review ! Ton commentaire ma touché alors j'ai décidé, grâce à ça, d'engager une beta lectrice. Ainsi, le temps de mes fautes d'orthographe est révolu ! Elle a lutté pour tout corriger, (elle m'a aussi corrigé le chapitre d'avant, j'ai ainsi put remarquer l'horreur que je faisais subir à vos yeux . Pardonnez moi !) Donc j'espère de tout mon cœur que ce nouveau chapitre te sera agréable ////

J'en profite pour remercier, aussi, tous ceux qui me lisent !

Alors un grand merci pour **Sabine02**, **hellsnight**,** evernight0127**, **Bananemask**, **Death is or you expect least**, **La mère Noël** (XD, je ferais attention, promis) pour vos commentaires .

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à écrire

(Normalement… Ah oui ! Désolé pour le retard .),

Je vous souhaite donc une très très très bonne lecture =D

Avec se petit Lemon,

un peu plus soft que le précédent

(ça c'est juste mon avis, les autre ne sont pas d'accord ^^')

mais avec des mots plus explicite.

* * *

**_/!\ Lemon_**

* * *

**_C_hapitre _7_ :**

« Envy ? »

« Bah dis donc, t'es long à la détente, Crevette… »

Envy se retransforma, alors, en son apparence habituelle avant de diminuer la distance qu'il y avait entre leur visage, juste assez pour sentir le souffle rapide de son jouet. Edward était surprit, et c'était peu dire… Se rappelant, d'un coup, tout ce qu'il s'était passé après son réveil et le fait que son ennemi juré ai été seul… avec son frère pendant une semaine le rendait plus que furieux aussi. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni comment réagir. Envy était là, devant lui, assit sur lui, trop proche de lui et surtout d'Alphonse… Ce dernier pouvait rentrer quand il voulait et le découvrir avec… Il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse ! Il prit, donc, la parole en chuchotant le plus bas possible se qui lui brulait les lèvres :

« Qu'est-ce… Que tu fais là ? »

« Je te fais la version courte ou la longue ? »

« La courte ! »

« D'accord, Crevette »

Envy sourit en entendant Edward grogner sur le surnom. Ce dernier avait profité qu'Envy se soit relevé pour s'appuyer sur ses coudes et être un peu plus à l'aise. Le palmier avait beau être fin, il était quand même assez lourd pour son pauvre ventre mort de faim. Le 'palmier' en question avait d'ailleurs reprit son discours :

« En fait, j'ai croisé Al et, pour pas qu'il me reconnaisse, je me suis changé en chat. Après, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il m'a enlevé et m'a emmené chez vous ! »

Edward le coupa pour répliquer, ironiquement :

« Et bien sur, tu as du te battre pour ne pas qu'il t'emmène. »

Envy, qui n'avait pas comprit que le blond se moquait de lui, répondit innocemment :

« Bah ouai, mais c'est que ton frère à de la force ! Et puis… après mûre réflexion… je me suis dit que je pourrais m'amuser… »

Edward n'aimait pas trop le ton employé par Envy sur sa dernière phrase. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était son regard… Pénétrant… langoureux… qui en disait long sur se qu'il appelait « s'amuser »… Après un bref instant d'arrêt, son ennemi continua sur un ton plus sec et brutal, changeant du tout au tout d'humeur :

« Mais Toi ! A la place, tu décides de dormir ! Je me suis jamais autant ennuyé de ma vie ! Et pourtant tu sais qu'elle est longue… »

« C'est sympa de penser à moi… Merci »

« Ne te détrompe pas. J'ai été, très, gentil avec toi et ta boite de conserve. La preuve tu es toujours vivant et l'autre aussi. Mais… »

Edward avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté à ce moment là. Pourtant Envy se rapprochait de lui, lentement mais surement. Petit à petit, Ed s'enfonçait un peu plus dans son lit, soudain prit par la peur, une boule à l'estomac qui réduisait sa mobilité et sa vitesse de pensée. Sauf que cela, il ne le montrait pas Envy, ne voulant pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Ce dernier le remarqua quand même (400 ans d'expérience, ça aide.), un sourire démoniaque apparut alors sur le coin de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

« Maintenant je veux une compensation ! »

« Pou-pour… Pourquoi je te dédommagerais ?! »

« Pour plusieurs raisons… »

Tout en parlant, Envy coinça, discrètement, les mains d'Edward sous ses genoux, sans que ce dernier ne le remarque. Puis il se rapprocha du visage tant désiré pour frôler ses lèvres, leur décrochant un frisson inattendu. Il finit par le regarder dans les yeux, intensément, avant de lui répondre sérieusement :

« Tout d'abord, parce que j'en ai envie. »

C'est alors qu'il l'embrassa fougueusement. Le sentant réagir positivement, il entreprit d'aller plus loin. Lui mordillant la lèvre, jouant avec sa langue. Il adorait le voir frémir sous ses baisers, rosir comme un saint. Oui, ça l'éclatait… Il se détacha, alors, de la bouche d'Edward pour continuer :

« Ensuite, parce que tu t'es bien amusé avec **ton** chère colonel… »

Edward rougit de honte, se rappelant que le 'chat' était là à ce moment 'là'. Mais bien vite cette préoccupation disparut grâce à la magie d'Envy. Ce dernier avait commencé à ouvrir la chemise d'Ed pour y glisser ses mains et caresser, frôler, du bout des doigts son torse si tentant. Voyant Edward fermer les yeux en frissonnant face à se contact doux et froid, il reprit :

« Et puis, faut bien que je rattrape ma semaine de perdue ! »

A ces mots, il arrache le reste de la chemise du petit blond avant de lui mordiller l'oreille, sensuellement.

Malgré sa détermination pour rester impassible à Envy, Edward se sentait durcir sous toutes les quelconques attentions, aussi bien violentes que calmes, de ce dernier. Il se sentait impuissant, se mordant, lui-même, la joue pour retenir toutes les façons d'exprimer son plaisir. Trouvant les dernières forces grâce au peu de dignité, très bien caché, qu'il lui restait, il réussi à murmurer où plutôt déglutir dans sa respiration saccadée :

« Envy-arrête… S'il te plait ! »

Maintenant, s'en était finit de sa dignité (elle repose en paix -.-) mais cela eut l'effet escompté. Le palmier se releva d'un bond et le dévisageait avec ses grands yeux améthystes. Tout en profitant de ses instants de répits, Edward continua donc pour se justifier :

« Al. Al peut nous entendre… Je ferais ce que tu veux mais pas ici ! »

Envy sourit à ces mots. S'il avait subsisté un dernier micro-morceau de la dignité d'Edward, au moins là, il l'aurait été pulvérisé. L'homonculus était plus que fière de lui. Il avait réussi à rendre si fragile et minable le célèbre Fullmetal Alchemist et ce n'était pas finit ! Il allait bien s'amuser… Connaissant ses points faibles, il lui demanda alors, sourire sadique à l'horizon :

« Tu veux que je reprenne la forme de ton frère ? »

« NON ! »

Edward, terrifié, referma vivement sa bouche avant de tourner son regard vers la porte immobile. Envy, surprit, répliqua :

- « Non ? Tu n'as plus envie de ton frère ? »

Tout en rougissant de honte, il murmura doucement :

« Je n'ai pas ce genre d'attirance pour Al comme tu le crois. C'est toi qui m'as forcé la dernière fois. C'est toi qui as choisit cette apparence. Moi je n'avais rien demandé, c'est tout. Maintenant rechange toi en chat et Grouille ! »

« Comment ose tu me donner un ordre… ça mérite une petite punition… »

Sans attendre, il commença à lécher le torse d'Edward, toujours en retenant les mains de ce dernier sous ses genoux. Il perçut, alors, l'excitation monter d'un cran quand il entendit sa crevette gémir et surtout quand il senti quelque chose, sous ses fesses, devenir dur…

Très dur…

Il sourit et entra sous la couette qui le séparait du corps alléchant du blondinet, relâchant, ainsi ses mains. Edward en profita pour les précipiter sur sa bouche pour rendre, enfin, muet tout qui sortait de sa bouche.

Envy reprit ce qu'il avait abandonné, des secondes plus tôt, se mettant, cette fois ci, à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Il plaqua son genoux contre l'entre jambe d'Ed, le forçant à poussé un gémissement, étouffé, plus fort que les autres. Heureux de la réaction, extrêmement positive, du blond, Envy finit par s'allonger sur lui, appliquant un doux mouvement avec ses hanches sur celle du blondinet. Tout en frottant leurs érections, plus que présentes, l'une contre l'autre, tous deux gémissaient de plaisir le moins fort possible. Même si leurs vêtement les gênaient, les sensations étaient bien là et bien agréables.

Un dernier gémissement retentit dans la pièce mais celui-ci en était un de frustration. Effectivement, Envy s'était arrêté, créant un effet de manque immédiat, et le fixait avec une lueur perverse et sadique dans les yeux avant de s'exclamer :

« Maintenant, retiens-toi comme tu peux. »

Ce dernier avait déjà choisie ce qu'il allait faire avant de lui sauter dessus. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait eu que ça à faire entre dormir et se faire harceler par la boite de conserve. D'ailleurs, pour ne pas être déranger par Al, il avait décidé de ne pas trop le torturer physiquement cette fois-ci. Mais il avait tellement mieux ! La souffrance psychologique ! Le simple fait que le frère du blond soit à leurs côtés était traumatisant pour Edward. Il avait de quoi être fier ! Déjà, étant un homonculus, lui et les sentiments ça faisait plusieurs… Du coup, la torture psychologique était très peu utilisée dans ces méthodes (à part quand c'était pour rajouter une couche avec celle physique qu'il infligeait à ses victimes…) mais cela venait juste d'augmenter un peu plus son égo bien surdimensionné. Ainsi, il regardait Ed et s'amusait des réactions qu'il ne pouvait comprendre.

Ce denier fixait tantôt la porte avec effrois, tantôt Envy avec crainte mais aussi avec envie, sans même s'en rendre compte… L'homonculus, qui avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps, reprit donc là où il en était. Il commença la lécher la base de son cou, descendant petit à petit, prenant le temps de mordiller les zones sensibles repérées la dernière fois. Puis arrivé au pantalon, d'une main il l'enleva le plus délicatement possible pour que le blond ne s'en aperçoive pas. Il releva, alors, sa tête pour observer sa proie au visage si excitant. Edward avait ses mains sur sa bouche, enfin « avait » était un petit mot vu qu'elles étaient plus à l'intérieur qu'autre chose. Il continuait de regarder la porte avec une peur certaine, ses joue était rouges de honte et de plaisir, s'imaginant chaque instant Alphonse entrer, et les découvrir. Envy eut, alors, une brillante idée pour déstresser ou le stresser encore plus. Il voulait lui décupler ses sens, accroitre son plaisir et surtout qu'il ne se concentre que sur lui.

Il prit dans une main le pantalon, enlevé récemment, et dans l'autre la chemise et se redressa pour se pencher vers un visage angélique. Surpris par ce changement d'attitude, Edward lâcha la porte des yeux pour les faire dériver jusqu'à son tortionnaire. Il retira, alors, ses mains de la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais ce fut Envy qui prit la parole :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Et il l'embrassa, presque tendrement, laissant se dessiner un sourire lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Edward avait baissé sa garde. Il passa, délicatement, le pantalon derrière la tête du blond, cherchant un indice lui permettant de savoir si ce dernier l'avait sentit. Puis il retira ses lèvres, brusquement, avant de refermer le pantalon sur les yeux de sa crevette avec hâte. Sur le coup, Ed essaya de pousser Envy mais l'homonculus avait prévu cette réaction. Ainsi, il lui attrapa les poignets, les mit derrière le dos et les attacha a l'aide de la chemise.

Ce dernier voulut crier, l'égueuler mais il se ravisa, pensant immédiatement à Al. Il dit donc doucement :

« Mais t'es Malade ! Espèce de Cinglé ! Arrêtes tout de suite ton petit jeu et… Détache-Moi ! Envy ! »

Le cinglé en question lui susurra à l'oreille d'une voix rauque :

« Quand tu m'ordonnes quelque chose, j'ai encore plus envie de toi… »

A ces mots, Envy lui lécha le lob de l'oreille forçant Edward à pousser un petit cri sous la délicieuse surprise qui l'avait atteint un instant. Il était totalement déboussolé, affolé. Il ne voyait rien, ne pouvait plus se défendre contre le psychopathe mais le pire c'est qu'il ne pouvait plus étouffer ses cris. Que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire…. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'Envy lui réservait (ou presque) et il espérait qu'il n'irait pas jusqu'au bout. Mais ce qu'il espérait par dessus tout c'était qu'Alphonse ne les découvre pas ! Il avait si peur. Il écoutait avec la plus grande attention tout ce qui se passait, au cas où il entendrait une porte ou des pas lourd. Le grincement du métal ce faisait entendre de la cuisine, les murs étaient si minces…Tout d'un coup, Ed fut arraché de ses pensées par le plaisir qui l'envahissait. Même s'il ne voyait rien, il savait à peu près ce qu'Envy lui faisait…

Ce dernier venait juste de passer sa langue sur le tissu du caleçon, ce qui insurgeait à Edward une sensation étrange, forte mais pas du tout déplaisante. Il avait déjà commencé à se mordre la langue pour empêcher ses gémissements, se forçant à se coller à son lit, à ne faire aucun mouvement dans l'espoir qu'Envy se lasserait. Mais ce fut le contraire qui se passa. L'homonculus prenait son manque de réaction comme un jeu, et savait, bien sur, que le blondinet était tout à fait sensible à ses gestes. Il en fut persuadé en remarquant que la respiration de son jouet se faisait de plus en plus haletante depuis le premier passage, le poussant à continuer. Il reposa, alors, sa langue et lécha comme si c'était une friandise. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, le palmier décida de se débarrasser du caleçon encombrant. Il l'enleva délicatement, sans toucher la peau doré histoire de le déboussoler un peu plus. Edward fut soulagé de sentir son dernier vêtement s'enlever tout seul. Il se sentait bien trop à l'étroit dedans. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra quand Ed prit conscience qu'Envy allait passer aux choses sérieuses…

Ce dernier remarqua immédiatement les trais du visage de sa crevette changer pour exprimer sa peur. Heureux de son effet, il se leva pour s'éloigner du lit et le faire poiroter dans le doute…

Le blond s'attendait à tout ! Plus le temps passait, plus sa respiration s'accélérait. Si ça se trouvait, Envy s'était barré en le laissant nu... les yeux bandés… Les mains attachées… Seul sur le lit… Avec Al juste à côté…Cette idée lui sorti bien vite de la tête, se rappelant et surtout se persuadant que c'était le palmier ! Que c'était impossible ! Quoi que… S'il voulait le faire souffrir, ça aurait été une bonne idée… Mais il avait trop envie de lui pour lu faire ça, enfin… Il l'espérait… Sentant le désespoir pointer le bout de son nez, Edward décida de se calmer et de réfléchir plus posément.

Mais le « palmier » le remarqua et sauta sur ce dernier, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de stupeur qu'il s'obligeait à taire, serrant les dents. Mais cela ne suffisait plus à se retenir ! Il relâcha, bien trop vite à son gout, un autre cri de surprise. Ce dernier s'atténua de lui-même avec la confrontation du plaisir montant et submergeant le corps trop sensible du blondinet. Envy venait juste de prendre, entièrement, en bouche le membre dressé de son amant. Il s'amusait avec ses dents, mordillant de temps à autre un peu plus fort pour faire gémir son blond. Rien à faire c'était trop bon de dominer le Fullmetal Alchemist, plus qu'avec n'importe quelle autre victime ! Au bout d'un court instant, Envy commença un vague va et vient avec sa bouche. Il s'accéléra voyant Edward attraper ou plutôt arracher les draps face a cette gâterie on ne peut plus délicieuse. L'homonculus aurait voulu jouer encore mais sentant que la crevette n'allait pas tarder, il décida que, exceptionnellement, il ferait les préliminaires. Ainsi, il faisait durer le plaisir, surtout le sien, et il limitait les cris de douleur pour éviter de ramener le petit frère. Donc que du bonheur !

Il lâcha, alors, le sexe de son blondinet qui poussa un grognement de frustration, sentant l'extase s'éloigner grandement. Puis il lécha rapidement ses doigts. Et après les avoir bien humidifié, Envy contempla Edward, qui était en nage, sourit en pensant à ce qu'il allait lui faire.

Brusquement, il entra un doigt dans l'intimité du blondinet. Edward se crispa sur le coup de la surprise mais surtout de la douleur. Envy doubla l'intensité de son sourire vicieux quand il vit le visage déformé par la souffrance de son jouet.

Il entra, alors, un deuxième doigt, faisant, cette fois ci, cambrer le blond. Ce dernier avait si mal mais cela n'était pas pire que sa première fois… Envy bougeait ses doigts pour le préparer un peu plus. Pour se calmer Ed se mordait violement la lèvre et la joue mais il ne ressentait pas cette douleur par rapport à ce qui se passait plus bas.

Envy mit, enfin, un troisième doigt pour commencer un doux va et vient qu'il accompagna de sa main et de sa bouche sur le sexe gorgé du blond. Il imprégna la même vitesse à ses deux mobilités. L'affreuse sensation qu'Edward ressentait s'évaporait au fur et à mesure, laissant place aux sentiments contraires. Les soupirs fusaient dans cette chambre où l'atmosphère atteignait un degré jamais atteint depuis sa création. Au bout de quelque instant de ce plaisir à l'état pur, Envy retira ses doigts, s'approchant du visage d'Ed pour l'embrasser, par simple envie, gouttant ainsi de nouveau au sang de ce dernier. Sang qui s'était échappé un peu plus tôt, se faufilant entre les deux bouche, glissant aussi le long du menton pour finir dans le creux de la gorge comme une perle. Edward avait le souffle court et savait que ce n'était pas fini. Surtout quand il senti deux mains le retourner brusquement. Envy s'approcha d'Ed et lui dit en l'embrassant dans le cou caramel :

« Maintenant tu peux étouffer tes cris. »

L'homonculus s'était préparé devant l'entré du corps de son amant avec une joie certaine tandis que ce dernier attendait la peur au ventre, redoutant, à chaque instant, l'entré d'Alphonse.

Envy se rapprochait de plus en plus, et, à la surprise d'Edward, il ne fut pas trop brutal. Il avait un peu attendue d'être à l'intérieur pour rentrer entièrement en lui, le forçant à manger l'oreiller. Envy se baissa, alors, sous l'effet de l'étroitesse du blond, pour coller son torse, fin et musclé, sur le dos, couvert de cicatrices du blondinet.

Envy prit en main le sexe d'Edward d'où coulait, perle par perle, l'eau de vie blanchâtre. Sous cette nouvelle pression de plaisir, Ed cria dans l'oreiller tout en griffant, en plus de son dos, le torse d'Envy. Ce dernier avait l'air d'apprécier particulièrement cette attention forcée. Retenant ses gémissements dans le cou d'Edward. Le mordant quand s'était trop intense ou quand le blond lui arrachait sa chair parfaite, laissant couler un peu plus de sang le long du corps halé. Au bout de quelques instants de ce traitement de choc pour nos deux amants. Ed se lâcha en premier dans la main porcelaine d'Envy qui le suivit un plus tard dans le corps du blondinet. Soulagé, exténué, ils étaient encore l'un dans l'autre, savourant la délivrance, l'extase ! Lorsqu'ils entendirent frapper à la porte et une voix affolée hurler :

- « NII-SAN !?! »

***La chemise d'Ed** : _Edward a un pyjama composé d'une chemise et d'un pantalon léger, couleur entre le jaune et le orange pale (voir beige) avec inscrit dessus des mini têtes de AL en armure trop mignon ., En faite, c'est le pyjama qu'il porte dans le BBI (alias Blue bird illusion, jeu DS de Fullmetal Alchemist créé par les fans (Il est trop bien fait .)_

* * *

Heyhé ! Ici Beta lectrice Powa =)

Après moultes fous rires avec notre autatrice (oui elle s'est efforcée de trouver un nom féminin à auteur, mais ça reste entre nous ;) ), j'arrive à la fin de ce chapitre, qui avouons le nous, est génial ! Bon, mon rôle n'est pas là, j'espère que j'ai put corriger un maximum de fautes !!!

Au prochain chapitre, si je ne suis pas virée ^^''

Bisous, SvartAlfe

* * *

Et voilà ! Finit ! Qu'est ce que vous en pensé ???

Appart ça, je vous laisse avec ses dernières phrases (Niark niark niark…) et Merci d'avoir lu ^^

Et rendez vous au prochain chapitre pour savoir comment la crevette et le palmier vont s'en sortir (s'ils s'en sortent, déjà !) et surtout** qui** frappe à la porte ?! (Mystère... .)

Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

HelloW, et oui, je suis encore en retard... Je vous assure que ça fait une semaine que je l'ai recopié mais encore des problèmes avec internet, le temps de le faire corriger et un mois ça passe vite... Surtout avec tout les exams...

...

Enfin bref, voilà un nouveau chapitre !

...

Je vous avoue que c'est ce chapitre qui a donné lieu au résumé ^^ C'est vrai que 8 chapitre plus loin... J'aurai pu mettre un autre réusmé mais bon maintenant que j'y suis autant le laisser ! C'est lui qui met tout en place quoi...

Je remercie hellsnight, evernight0127, Sabine02, Bananemask ( même si elle est au début ^^ ) et Matsuyama, tout en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise malgré le manque d'action é.è

**Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

**C**_hapitre_ **8** :

Revenons un peu en arrière… Alors que certains 's'amusent', Le jeune, petit, naïf, Alphonse venait de finir de ranger la cuisine et de préparer le déjeuné avec amour et professionnalisme.

Il mettait, tranquillement, la table dans la salle quand, soudain, il entendit des bruits étranges dans la chambre où se reposait son frère. C'est avec la plus grande attention au monde, qu'il écouta à la porte avant de reconnaître la voix d'Edward ! Paniqué, il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais cette dernière était fermée (le palmier, ne voulant pas être dérangé, avait prévu le coup…). Tous les éléments étaient liés contre lui. Il se mit, tout à coup, à tambouriner à la porte, violemment, en criant :

« NII-SAN !? »

Certaines personnes auraient trouvé sa réaction exagérée, mais Al avait de bonne raison de s'inquiéter. Il était sur que son frère faisait un cauchemar ! Lui étant immunisé contre tous les mauvais rêves, savait quel effets effrayant avaient ces derniers sur son ainé. Mais ce qui le traumatisait le plus était l'état dans lequel il retrouvait le blond… Trempé, recroquevillé sur lui-même, en position fœtus, de défense, l'appelant lui et leur défunte mère.

Al n'aimait vraiment pas voir son frère ainsi, et à chaque fois qu'il le réveillait, Ed se jetait dans ses bras froids, tremblant, terrifié, le tenant aussi fort qu'il pouvait, marmonnant des mots inaudibles et de toutes façons incompréhensibles.

Au bout d'une minute, où sa patience n'avait jamais été aussi sollicitée, s'énervant sur cette pauvre porte, qui n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne, Al la frappa une bonne fois pour toute, créant une nouvelle ouverture assez peu conventionnelle…

Il regarda dans la pièce, la surplombant de son regard affolé, et vit Ed couvert de sueur, allongé dans son lit, trempé lui aussi… Ce dernier le fixait plus étonné qu'autre chose, ouvrant ses grands yeux or.

Après quelques secondes à rester planté sur place comme deux idiots, Edward bégaya, rouge pivoine :

« Al ! Euh… Pourquoi tu as défoncé la porte ? »

L'armure s'approcha du lit, ne faisant pas attention au mouvement de recul de son frère, enroulé dans les couvertures jusqu'au menton, ignorant aussi la question assez gênante, avant de lui demander :

« Tu as froid ? »

Edward, gêné, répondit avec un sourire bête

« Euh… Non… Enfin, si ! Un peu… D'ailleurs, je vais rester encore un peu à me reposer mais tu ne m'as répondu à ma question ? »

« Bah, en faite… Je t'ai entendus pousser des cris, alors… »

Edward avait honte ! Tellement avait il l'impression que son corps entier était en feu, lui rappelant, lui faisant culpabiliser sur ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt. Il se prépara tout de même à chercher une excuse, qui l'obligerait, encore, à mentir ! Il baissa sa tête alors que son petit frère continuait, innocemment :

« J'ai crus que tu faisais un cauchemar et j'ai eu peur… pour toi… et… euh… voilà… ça va ? »

« Euh... Oui, oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, c'est vrai ! Tu as raison. J'ai fait un cauchemar mais tout va bien maintenant. »

« Ah… »

Al ne fut pas tout à fait rassuré… En fait, non, il ne le croyait pas une seule seconde et cela l'attristait au plus au point. Mais décidé à ne pas embêter Edward, il répondit fermement :

« Bon, si ça va, tu viens manger ! ça ne te fera pas de mal. »

« Oh… J'ai pas très faim là, tout de suite, je mangerai plus tard, ok ? »

Face à cette évidence, son estomac en décida autrement. Et pour faire entendre son avis, il gargouilla le plus fort possible. Ed se tut à ce moment là. De toute façon, il ne savait plus quoi répondre. Son frère lui dit alors d'un ton moqueur :

« Je crois que ton ventre n'est pas d'accord. Allez, sort de ton lit, ça va pas te tuer ! »

A ces mots, Al prit le bras de son ainé pour le faire sortir de la couette, de gré ou de force. Surtout de force, constatant les protestations d'Edward. Mais devant l'évidence qu'une armure est très, très forte, Le blondinet ne put même pas résister cinq secondes…

C'est alors, qu'Alphonse remarqua que son frère n'était plus en pyjama… Il ne manquait pas que cela, d'ailleurs, car en baissant son regard, il vu que son sous-vêtement manquait a l'appel aussi.

Relevant, rapidement, la tête et lâchant, par la même occasion, le bras du blond. Ce dernier se re-blottit dans ses couvertures aussi vite qu'il put alors qu'Al s'empressait de lui demander, gêné :

« Euh… Nii-san ? Pou- pourquoi tu n'es pas en pyjama ? »

Ed qui cachait ses rougeurs, dos à son frère, remercia les dieux, aux quels il ne croyait toujours pas, du fait qu'Al avait l'air de ne pas avoir vu les marques infligé à son corps par Envy. Il finit tout de même par lui répondre l'excuse la plus bête qui lui venait à l'esprit :

« J'avais chaud. »

Alphonse ne comprenait vraiment plus son frère. Il le dévisagea dans son fort intérieur et préféra essayer de le faire parler plus tard… Et puis vu comment il lui mentait ces derniers temps, il doutait beaucoup sur le fait qu'Edward lui explique bien gentiment son comportement. Mais constatant le malaise qui s'était installé, il s'exclama :

« Je vais te préparer des affaires dans la salle de bain, après ta douche, tu viendras manger ? »

« Euh… D'accord… »

Alors qu'Alphonse repassait par le trou de la porte, le blondinet était resté figé dans une sorte de transe. Mais il était tellement heureux d'un côté. Toujours quand son jeune frère était là, si compréhensif, à ses petits soins. Il ne posait pas les questions qui le gênaient, il préférait attendre qu'Ed vienne de lui-même. Il le consolait, l'épaulait dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Il l'aimait son frère, peut être un peu trop mais cela ne pouvait dépasser l'amour fraternel ! Non, Envy s'était trompé, c'était évident ! Edward voulait juste, absolument, retrouver le corps d'Al, pour que ce dernier arrête de souffrir, qu'il vive mieux, auprès de lui, et puis ça lui manquait énormément de ne plus l'entendre, le voir, le sentir, le toucher… le… Enfin, non ! Ça c'était plus les hormones ! Mais oui ! Les Hormones ! C'est tout à fait normal pour un jeune homme de son âge que l'adolescence le rattrape et lui fasse sentir qu'il n'a pas bien grandi. Avec la recherche de la pierre philosophale, impossible de s'intéresser aux filles, alors normal qu'il réponde positivement à la première personne ou chose, en l'occurrence, qui lui témoigne ce genre « d'affection », non ? Donc il avait été normal qu'Envy lui fasse de « l'effet » même en Al, et que certaines d'Al aussi, c'était la nature après tout… La saleté de Nature…

Ed avait réussi à trouver une solution à tout ses problèmes de conscience, ou presque… Persuadé de toutes ses déductions étaient les meilleures, il entra, alors, dans sa douche, après s'être longuement arrêté sur les marques qu'Envy ou lui-même s'était infligées.

Enfin, l'eau chaude tapait contre son corps meurtrit, relaxant en tout point, détendant chaque millimètre carré de ses muscles, de sa peau. Qu'il était bien là, seul, oubliant un micro instant tout ce qu'il avait fait. Ce plaisir ne dura pas longtemps… Il entendit soudain une voix, la désagréable voix du « chat » qui pouffait de rire dans SA salle de bain !

Instantanément, Edward prit une serviette, non loin, et la fit entrer sous la douche pour se couvrir. L'eau toujours allumé ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre Envy se moquer de lui :

« Quelle chance tu as d'avoir un frère _**Si**_ prévenant ! »

Le blond répondit du tac au tac, sèchement :

« T'en as pas eu assez ? Déjà qu'on était limite quand il est arrivé et puis d'abord… ou t'as mis mon pyjama ? »

Le palmier, n'apprécia guère se changement de comportement, et il s'exclama sérieusement avec une pointe de colère dans la voix :

« Et, tu te calme ! Tu vas pas me faire le coup à chaque fois. Et puis ton pyjama, il est sous ton lit avec ton caleçon, crevette ! »

Envy se remit à rire quand il entendit le blond rechigner à l'entente du surnom forcé avant de répliquer :

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! Espèce de Palmier Psychopathe et Pervers ! »

Le détenteur des trois P se retransforma alors en « humain » et s'approcha doucement de la douche d'un pas sexy qu'on lui connaissait si bien. Il lui dit, ainsi, la voix pleine de sous entendu :

« Il faut que je sois à la hauteur de l'idée que tu te fait de moi, alors ! »

Edward recula dans la douche, qui faisait aussi baignoire, et s'exclama rapidement en le voyant le rejoindre :

« Mais tu te fatigues jamais ou quoi !? Laisse-moi ! Enfin ! T'as pas des gens à aller martyriser ? »

« C'est ce que je suis entrain de faire… Crevette… »

Envy fit le sourire dont lui seul a le secret, tout en se rapprochant, dangereusement, du blondinet. Ce dernier avait décidé de l'ignorer comme avec un enfant, continuant sa douche sans enlever sa serviette. Alors qu'Envy tendait la main pour attraper le blond, une voix retenti à travers les murs, surprenant les deux « amants » :

« Nii-San ? Tu as bientôt fini ? Sinon tu vas prendre, encore, toute l'eau chaude et les voisins vont, encore, se plaindre ! »

Edward, pas du tout surprit de la remarque habituel de son frère, se retourna pour répondre mais trouva à la place, un adorable petit chat, devant lui. Il sourit, laissant transparaitre dans ses yeux un plan machiavélique avant de s'exclamer :

« Ouai, ouai... Mais je fais prendre une douche au chat. J'arrive dans cinq minutes ! »

A ces mots, il attrapa Envy qui se débattait, pitoyablement, et la savonna bien comme il faut, alors qu'il souriait de manière sadique face à ce spectacle unique. Envy ridicule et en position de faiblesse ! Alors que ce dernier se retransforma en lui-même pour avoir plus de force afin de le repousser, Edward sortie de la douche en se tenant les côtes, tellement il riait.

L'homonculus n'avait pas tout compris… Sa proie changeait si vite d'humeur ! Et ce caractère lunatique le fatiguait au plus haut point. Il sortie à la suite de la crevette, sans la quitter du regard pendant qu'elle se séchait, sans détacher la serviette de sa taille. Envy finit par s'approcher lui, curieusement, le fixant comme s'il était une bête de foire. Il fallait avouer qu'a part les autres homonculus, les gens autours de lui n'avaient jamais vécu assez longtemps, l'ennuyant beaucoup trop rapidement. Alors qu'Edward, l'amusait totalement. C'était effectivement étrange…

Ce dernier se retourna d'un coup, surprenant Envy, et l'embrassa timidement. Le palmier ne comprenait rien à rien, les humains étaient vraiment bizarres… Mais pour l'instant, il s'occupa d'autre chose, approfondissant le baiser timide en baiser langoureux et bestial. Tout deux se séparèrent par un manque d'oxygène croissant. Edward reprit ses activités de séchage, comme s'il s'était rien passé, laissant l'homonculus ébahi, scotché sur place avant qu'il ne lui demande :

« Euh… Edward ? »

Ce dernier se mit dos à lui, dans l'espoir de paraître 'normal' pour lui répondre :

« Oui ? »

« C'est pas que je veux me plaindre mais... puis-je savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassé alors qu'il a même pas vingt minutes tu m'en voulais à mort pour ce qu'on a fait ? »

« Ce que TU m'as fait ! Je me rappel pas avoir participé que je sache ! »

Envy s'était approché de lui, l'entourant de ces bras pour lui murmurer a l'oreille avec sa voix terriblement sexy :

« Pourquoi ? T'aurai bien voulu ? »

Edward voulut répliquer immédiatement mais, il ne trouva rien à dire. Pas un mensonge, pas une vérité. Rien, à part le néant. Devant le silence, plus que suggestif, du blondinet, Envy le lâcha, avant d'exploser de rire et lui rétorquer :

« Noooon ! Tu voulais participer ?!? **L**e célèbre _Fullmetal Alchemist_ voulait participer ! _**L**__'alchimiste d'état_ était consentant dès le début à se taper _l'ennemi_ ! **L**e… »

« C'est bon là ! Tu vas pas en faire toute une histoire ! Et puis je ne t'ai rien répondu alors ne conclus pas trop rapidement ! »

« Bah vas y alors, je n'attends que ça, que tu m'expliques si bien ton silence, le même que quand je t'ai dit que tu voulais te faire ton **chère** petit frère… »

Plus que furieux aussi bien devant l'arrogance d'Envy, ses paroles et son sourire satisfait, Edward était surtout très en colère contre lui-même avec ses silence, ses questions sans réponses, son comportement. Mais il préféra mettre les choses au clair le plus vite possible, expliquant ainsi à Envy, sur un ton catégorique :

« Je-ne-veux-pas-me-taper-mon-frère ! Il n'y a que toi qui à pensé ça ! Et avant de parler écoute-moi jusqu'à la fin. D'abord, pour mon frère, c'est toi qui a décidé, tu aurais pu prendre n'importe quelle apparence, de toute façon, je ne pouvais plus bouger, donc… Difficile de répliquer… Pour tout à l'heure… Disons plutôt que je suis dans l'âge où j'ai certaines envies… Toi tu dois connaître ça… Envy… Donc ce n'est pas moi qui décide de comment je réagis mais mon corps. Et je suis sur que ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, j'aurai réagit pareil ! Enfin… C'est pas très glorieux pour moi ce que je viens de dire mais bon… Maintenant au tour du baiser… J'ai voulu savoir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser quelqu'un de soi-même et vu comment tu te sers tranquille de mon corps, tu me dois bien ça… »

Edward était passé du rose au rouge vif si vite qu'Envy se retenait de rire à chaque instant. Pourtant la plupart des propos d'Edward ne lui plaisait même pas. D'ou il était « n'importe qui » ? Ce n'était absolument pas l'idée qu'il voulait donner ! Il voulait le terrifier, il voulait que quand Ed pense à lui, qu'il rougisse de honte, d'humiliation jusqu'à avoir peur de lui ! Mais non… Il n'inspirait que « n'importe qui » à Edward. Et cela allait changer au plus vite. Il était temps de commencer son plan, alors ce discours tombait bien ! Tout de même énervé, Envy lui répondit d'un ton sec et amer :

« Maintenant, à moi… Je te dois rien du tout ! C'est même plutôt à toi de me devoir quelques choses. La seule chose que je souhaite le plus au monde, c'est ta mort et tu peux me remercier de t'avoir laissé la vie sauve enfin, tu dois surtout remercier les autres… Vu qu'on a besoin de toi pour la pierre, je n'ai pas le droit de te tuer, pour l'instant… »

Le sang d'Edward se glaça sur place. Beaucoup de choses entraient dans son cerveau, beaucoup trop d'information en si peu de phrase. Il alla tout de suite au plus important et bégaya étonné :

« Euh… La pierre ? Philosophale ? »

« Non, non, le caillou d'à côté ! Bah oui , la pierre philosophale ! »

« Tu as des renseignements dessus ? »

Bingo ! Il était tombé dans son piège, comme un débutant ! Envy continua alors, avec une voix plus douce, plus sensuel et plus dangereuse :

« C'est ce que je viens de te dire. Si tu veux, je t'aiderai à la créer mais ce ne sera pas gratuit… »

« Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Ce serai trop facile que je créé la pierre et que vous me tuiez juste après… »

« C'est un risque à prendre, n'étais tu pas prêtà risquer ta vie pour pouvoir avoir une infime chance de redonner son corps a ton frère ? Pour nous, c'est tout bénef ! Car pure, même si tu l'utilise pour la boite de conserve, elle sera encore très bien réutilisable après. »

« C'est Al, son nom ! Mais qui te dit que je ne m'enfuirai pas avec après l'avoir créé ? »

« ça, je m'en fiche. Ce n'est plus de mon ressort, pour l'instant je te propose une aide payante, sinon tu te démerdes et peut être, à la fin de tes vieux jours, tu trouveras un nouvel indice, vu comment vous ramez depuis plus de 4 ans… »

Edward était plus que septique et méfiant sur ce sujet là, surtout avec Envy… Il demanda alors :

« Et c'est quoi ce prix ? »

Le blondinet recula subitement en voyant dans les yeux d'Envy passer une leur de folie qui l'effrayait sans savoir pourquoi. L'homonculus sourit alors avant de lâcher :

« Simple, je te veux toi ! Je veux faire ce que je veux de toi quand je veux, et pas que du sexe ! Je veux te torturer, te faire souffrir, t'entendre hurler, te voir pleurer… Mais attention, je n'en ai rien à foutre de toi ! Tous tes sentiments, tes trucs d'humain je ne veux pas en entendre parler ! Déjà tes sauts d'humeur sont limites… Enfin je t'ai à disposition au gré de mes envies, 24h/24, 7j/7 ! »

Ed eu un frisson de dégout, de peur, de surprise, qui lui traversa le corps en écoutant Envy, en le voyant s'emporter sur tout ce qui était en rapport avec la torture. C'est sur qu'il fallait être fou pour accepter un tel marché ! Mais Edward repensa à Alphonse… ça faisait longtemps qu'ils étaient restés au point mort sur cette affaire qui avait, le plus souvent, que des fausses pistes que Monsieur le Colonel l'obligeait à suivre pendant des jours avec pour cadeau le droit de faire un rapport dès son arrivée. De plus Al disait, depuis longtemps, qu'il avait oublié les sensations d'un être vivant… Ces dernières pensées finirent par le convaincre. Ne lui avait-il pas promis de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour retrouver son corps ? Il avait 17 ans maintenant, Il avait gâché la jeunesse de son petit frère et ne pourrait jamais revenir en arrière… Alors s'il existait un infime moyen de retrouver son corps plus vite, il fera tout, subira tout et supportera tout ! C'est avec un air complètement déterminé et sur de lui, cachant sa peur au plus profond de ses entrailles, qu'Edward lui donna ça réponse :

« C'est bon. Je te vends mon corps si tu le souhaite mais en échange je veux comme convenu toutes les informations que tu as sur la pierre. Pour ne pas me faire avoir, j'en veux des nouvelles régulièrement. Plus tu mettras de temps à m'en ramener et moins je t'appartiendrai ! »

Devant cette détermination, ce fut au tour d'Envy d'avoir un frisson mais d'excitation… Ainsi, il se dit « P#T##N ! Qu'est ce qu'il est sexy quand il a ce regard et cette voix ! Rien à faire, j'ai bien fait de faire tout ça ! En plus je vais pouvoir me venger… Mouahaha… Pour les infos, trop facile, je prendrai les livres de Pride et je les passerai au p'tit blond, de toute façon sans eux, il n'aurait rien pu faire alors Pride me laissera les prendre… Ouaa, quand je vais raconter ça à Lust ou à Sloth… Fu fu fu, j'imagine déjà leur tête dégoutée… Bon ce n'est pas tout mais c'est que je vais pas moisir ici moi ! Faut que je me casse ! » Ainsi, Envy finit par dire :

« Bon, je m'ennuie maintenant, donc je vais te chercher un indice sur la pierre et après on commencera… Même si, je tiens à préciser, que je n'ai besoin de rien te donner si je veux quelque chose de toi, comme tu le sais, je fais ce que je veux ! Mais c'est plus drôle lorsque tu es consentant… »

Edward, déconcerté pas les phrases d'Envy, voulut répondre activement mais ce dernier s'empara de ses lèvres. Quand le palmier les lâcha enfin, ignorant l'air furieux du blondinet, il se retransforma en chat avant d'ajouter :

« Au fait, je vais partir quelques jours faire le tris, donc profites en pour t'_éclater_ avec _Al. Après on va passer aux choses sérieuses… »_

* * *

Et voilà... Comme Vyvy le dit si bien, c'est à partir de maintenant que les **choses sérieuses vont commencer** !

Petit sondage tout de même... **Est ce que une scène de torture vous tente?**

( pour moi de toute façon elle est déjà écrite ^^ donc c'est à vous de choisir =D )

**_Un grand MERCI à ma Beta Lectrice ! Svartalfe !_**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Merci de votre soutient !**

**P**_s_ : Chapitre corrigé =D


	9. Chapter 9

**_H_ellOw tout le monde**,

Bon maintenant vous avez l'habitude de mes retards . Mais cette mauvaise ère va normalement changer car… Il y a les vacances a l'horizon =D

Donc l'intrigue a commencé mais certains « problèmes » risquent de ne pas vous plaire… Pourquoi je l'ai fait ? Pour m'amuser ^^

**Alors voté avec la majorité, je mettrai ma scène de « torture » (pas pour tout de suite XD)**

J'ai rajouté dans ce chapitre une petite scène pour toi, Esmie, qui a tant de mal à imaginer Ed et Vyvy s'étriper. J'espère que ça te plaira, et aux autres aussi bien sur =D

Merci infiniment pour tous vos commentaires qui me touchent beaucoup ! Vainquant, ainsi, ma flemme de réécrire ma fic pour vous donnez la suiteuh =)

Alors merci à narusasulov, izumyxyumi, evernight0127, Sabine02, Damdinsuryn pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant *^*

Sur ce... Amusez vous bien =D et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**C**_hapitre_ **8** :

Edward ne répondit rien cette fois-ci… encore. De toute façon pour parler dans le vent, de temps en temps ne valait t'il pas mieux se taire ? Combien de fois avait il désobéit à ce dicton ? Trop à son gout… Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que lui réservait Envy, mais le pouvait il ? Il le ferait pour Al… Il lui devait bien ça ! Lui qui passait ses journée dans la pire des tortures, la solitude, le noir… Edward pouvait bien en supporter un peu, lui aussi ? Enfin, c'est ce qu'il essayait de se persuader…

Quand le « chat » sortit enfin de la salle d'eau, le blond entreprit de s'habiller pour rejoindre son petit frère et surtout virer un certain homonculus de chez lui !

Le déjeuné se déroula de manière très calme, trop calme… Pesant… Gênant… Aucun des deux frères n'osait prendre la parole, se rappelant l'épisode de la chambre. Mais, après avoir finit de manger, en silence… Délaissant toujours la petite bouteille de lait en verre que Al rajoutait avec amour, Edward se leva et déclara peu sûr :

« Euh… Al… Je vais dehors remettre le chat à sa place. »

D'un mouvement habile, rapide et souple, Al s'interposa à la décision de son frère, se plaçant devant la porte, l'encadrant de toute sa largeur, voir plus ! Edward, lui, s'était pencher pour attraper, sans délicatesse, le chat et le porter comme un bébé. Il n'avait pas remarqué son frère, trop occuper à se moquer de la position de faiblesse d'Envy qui se débattait pour paraitre un peu plus digne. Il butta légèrement contre l'armure, surpris, avant que cette dernière ne réplique avec désespoir :

« Attends Ed ! Je suis sûr que le colonel acceptera qu'on le garde. Il est gentil et mignon ! Il ne prend pas beaucoup de place ! On peut pas le laisser dehors ! »

Edward éclata de rire à l'entente des adjectifs « gentil » et « mignon » qualifiant Envy. Le chat, lui, dut se retenir de toute ses forces quoi que tout de même inquiet, il espérait vraiment que « la boite de conserve » allait le laisser partir ! Il n'imaginait même pas passer une nuit de plus dans les bras d'Alphonse, c'était pire que l'enfer ! Ce dernier fut, d'ailleurs, vexé de cette attitude et lui demanda, sur un ton offusqué :

« Hey ! Pourquoi tu ris ? C'est pas drôle ! »

« Parce que tu es trop mignon. »

Al, choqué, se tût face à cette réplique. Il remercia pour une des première fois, le fait qu'il n'avait plus de corps humain. Il n'imaginait même pas tête qu'il aurait faite si cela avait été le cas ! Surtout qu'Edward en aurait profité pour se moquer de lui un peu plus… Devant le silence son petit frère, le blondinet se calma et continua plus sérieusement :

« Tu sais Al, il y a peut être des gens dehors qui recherchent ce chat. Une petite fille qui pleure tous les jours la perte de son animal. Une famille déchirée par le deuil croyant que leur « gentil » chat est dans un autre monde. Et puis peut être que lui aussi il aimerait rentrer chez lui. Mais nous le retenons chez nous. Il est temps de lui rendre sa liberté, tu ne crois pas ? »

Que pouvait répondre Alphonse devant se discours noble et réfléchi qui ne ressemblait pas à son frère ? D'habitude c'était lui qui réfléchissait ainsi. Mais pour les animaux Edward avait toujours été catégorique et Al, si faible… Résigné et admettant la pure et dure vérité, il céda la place, laissant son grand frère se précipiter dans le couloir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il n'y avait rien à dire, son frère était étrange en ce moment…

Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, Edward prit soin de trouver une rue déserte pour lâcher Envy. Ne voulant pas être vu avec lui ! Évidement, comme si les Dieux se moquaient ouvertement de lui, il retomba sur cette rue, encore une fois ! Comme si toutes les routes menaient à son énième pécher, le plus grave ! Le palmier rit, de son rire si agaçant, et presque déprimant à force. Il reprit sa forme original (Je te l'ordonne !) et ajouta à ses moquerie :

« Et, t'en à d'autre des discours comme ça, crevette ? »

Au bout de la crise de nerf, la crevette en question horripilée, lui cria :

« #NF##R# ! JE T'AI DEJA DIT DE NE PAS M'APPELER COMME **_CA_ **! SALETÉE DE PALMIER ! ET PUIS… »

L'homoncule, sentant une douleur percer ses pauvres tympans, fit taire son blond préféré en l'embrassant rapidement. Cela eut l'effet escompté mais Edward décida de ne pas se laisser faire. N'avait il pas été trop gentil ? Envy avait déjà eu son compte pour aujourd'hui ! Il le repoussa durement, s'essuyant la bouche avec dégout et détermination, face à un Envy surprit. Ce dernier répliqua alors :

« T'as pas oublié le marché ? »

« Le marché, il tient pas ! J'ai rien reçu sur la pierre, moi. Et je ne compte pas me laisser faire ! Tout ce que tu obtiendras, c'est un combat si tu réessayes. »

« Fais pas ta vierge effarouchée ! Mais ça peut s'arranger. Je te prouverai comme la dernière fois que je suis le plus fort. »

« C 'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Ainsi, Envy et Edward se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre avec un orgueil sur dimensionné. L'homonculus, aussi agile et rapide qu'un félin réussi à esquiver le crochet droit du blond, profitant du trou dans sa garde pour lui assener le premier coup de poing du combat. Edward fut projeté contre le mur.

_ **1**-0._

Mais sans même être déstabilisé, il claqua dans ses mains, transformant son bras bionique en une lame tranchante et redoutable. Il se releva, défiant Envy du regard, et fonça rapidement sur l'homonculus. Envy évita chaque tentative de coup, reculant avec des petits sauts acrobatiques pour faire enrager son adversaire. Jusqu'à ce qu'Edward exquise un sourire lui aussi avant d'enchainer un coup droit avec son arme. Envy voulut encore une fois reculer mais il butta contre le mur sentant ainsi une lame s'enfoncer avec force dans son abdomen.

_** 1**-**1**._

Edward retira son arme et se déplaça sur le côté, laissant Envy cracher du sang et s'écrouler à genoux. Ce dernier souriait à pleines dents, ce combat promettait d'être amusant ! Il se sentait presque fiévreux à l'idée de reprendre le combat. Alors sans même avoir finit de se cicatriser correctement, il déplia sa jambe pour donner un coup horizontal, supportant la douleur. Le blond ayant perçut l'attaque sauta en arrière, mais à peine avait il lâcher des yeux Envy que l'homonculus était déjà devant lui, les yeux remplis d'excitation ? De sang ? D'envie de meurtre ? D'une lueur effrayante en tout cas. Le voyant préparer un coup de poing qui serait plus que douloureux, il se bascula sur le côté, tel un singe. Mais Envy avait prévu cette réaction, tellement prévisible sachant que ça faisait quelques secondes qu'il était ainsi, il le suivit et rectifia son coup pour qu'il atterrisse sur la joue d'Edward. Ce dernier réussi à le parer sans vraiment savoir comment, il profita, alors, de la surprise pour, lui même, contre-attaquer avec un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. Sans se décourager il continua avec un coup de coude dans la mâchoire et le finit en lui assainissant un autre coup d'automail dans l'estomac, sur la blessure qui achevait sa cicatrisation.

_** 4**-1._

Envy avait mal ! Ça c'était certain mais cette douleur lui paraissait si douce, il avait sous-estimé le blond ! Et le pire c'est que ça lui faisait plaisir. Mais bon, fallait pas non plus forcer sur la chance, maintenant il allait y aller, ça faisait tout de même une semaine qu'il était nourri de bouffe affreuse pour chats ! Et non pas de ça pierre rouge ! Il se remit directement debout, essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre et attaqua directement. Plusieurs enchainements se firent d'affilé, aussi bien de coups que d'esquives. Aucun ne voulait céder. Mais Edward se fatiguait plus vite qu'Envy, fuyant, parant chaque coup que ce dernier essayait de lui infliger. Puis durant un instant, une demi-seconde, une poussière s'installa dans son œil ! Il ne put pas voir le crochet droit qu'Envy lui avait préparé. Il se le prit de plein fouet, volant par la même occasion. Mais l'homonculus en profita pour le rattraper au vol. Ainsi, il lui administra un magistral coup dans l'estomac pour se venger, le lâchant négligemment après.

_ **4**-3._

Edward vomit l'instant d'après, se tenant le ventre avec douleur, alors que son adversaire s'éloignait sans le quitter des yeux. Le blond en avait marre ! Lui qui venait juste de finir de manger, il voyait son repas s'enfuir. Et le pire, il entendait Envy rire ! Furieux, il se retourna, oubliant une quelconque douleur, et courut jusqu'à lui dans le but de lui faire regretter son geste. Enfin il essaya. A peine arrivé devant Envy, ce dernier le trouvant soudain ralentit, se plaça derrière lui et lui adressa un coup de genoux dans la hanche, faisant tomber le blond sur le dos.

_ **4**-**4**._

Il voulu continuer de le tabasser à terre mais Edward plaça ses deux pieds devant lui et le fit basculer par dessus lui avant de se redresser. Non pas sans se crisper de douleur. Envy réussit à ne pas s'écraser lamentablement sur le sol, effectuant une prompte et rapide roulade. Mais le temps de faire ça, Edward lui faisait déjà face, écrasant de nouveau son poing contre la joue de son adversaire.

_ **5**-4._

Il n'y avait pas à dire, ça faisait du bien ! Envy préféra s'éloigner un peu, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il était obligé de cogner avec son automail le gamin ? C'est vrai quoi ! Lui il allait doucement pour pas trop le défigurer, mais bon, fini la pitié. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas battu comme ça.

Tout deux se préparaient à reprendre le combat avec acharnement quand soudain une voix retenti dans la ruelle :

« ED ? Ou es tu ? Ah… Edward ! ENVY ? »

« Al ! Tu tombes bien ! Viens m'aider à mettre une raclée à ce palmier ! »

Edward anticipant les questions de son frère repris rapidement, jubilant d'avance de la défaite assuré d'Envy à présent :

« T'inquiètes pour le chat, je l'ai déposé plus loin avant de tomber sur cette chose… »

« Et bah alors, Fullmetal Nabot ! Besoin de son petit frère chéri pour me vaincre ? Tu vois que je suis le plus fort ! »

Devant le ton plus que significatif d'Envy aussi bien sur les mots « nabot », « frère chéri » et « fort », Edward répliqua moqueur, calmant tout ce qu'il aurait pu lui sortir à la place :

« Pas du tout, je te rappel que les scores jouent en ma faveur ! De plus, plus vite on te bat, plus vite tu disparais ! Que du bonheur ! Alors Al ? tu m'aides ? »

Le jeune frère qui était resté béa en écoutant les paroles étranges de son frère sur des scores… Mais répondit avec joie :

« Bien sur Nii-san ! »

Ayant retrouvé leur complicité et ainsi fait disparaître la gêne qu'ils leur restaient, les deux frères fondirent sur Envy. Ils attaquaient avec force, leurs mouvements parfaitement synchros entre eux, s'aidant mutuellement quand l'homonculus ripostait. Si bien que ce dernier ne réussit qu'à effleurer une seule fois Edward avant de se faire projeter au sol par l'armure géante. Au bout de dix minutes acharnées de combat, complètement affaibli par la vitesse des coups des deux autres et le fait d'esquiver presque chaque attaque à son encontre, Envy rageant de perdre même devant un combat inégal, décida tout de même de s'éclipser sans demander son reste. Il fallait avouer que le manque de pierre rouge se faisait vraiment sentir !

Le petit blondinet s'écroula, dans tout les sens du terme, par terre, jambes et bras écartés. Al, affolé, se précipita vers lui. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Edward était mort de rire, soulagé. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, aussi libre… Quelle ironie ! Il pensa alors _« Finalement cette rue n'est pas si mal. »_ Al, était d'un côté soulagé de voir son frère ainsi, il lui tendit la main avant de lui demander :

« Tu viens Nii-san, on rentre à la maison… »

Edward se calma et sourit, un sourire chaleureux et sincère comme il n'en n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Il prit la main de son petit frère et lui répondit, doucement :

« Oui… Rentrons à la maison. »

xxx

Le soir arriva vite, très vite… Ed n'avait pas fait grand chose du reste de son après midi mais ne regrettait rien. Une douche, manger un petit truc, changer les draps sans qu'Al ne le remarque… Quoi que cette tâche avait été plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît, lui qui ne touchait jamais aux tâches ménagères par flemmardise. Il avait du mentir qu'il avait envie de bouger, mais qu'il se sentait trop faible pour sortir. Résultat il s'était retrouvé à ranger l'appartement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son frère. Après avoir enfin finit, il n'avait qu'une envie ! Aller se coucher ! Mais, soudain, une question apparut dans son esprit. Il se retourna vers Al avant d'entrer se changer dans la salle de bain et lui demanda :

« Au fait, Al, pourquoi tu m'appelais cette aprèm ? »

Alphonse qui lisait tranquillement, ne lâcha même pas son bouquin pour lui répondre posément :

« Simple, je te cherchais »

« Euh… Merci Al mais, sans indiscrétion, je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

Le livre s'écrasa au sol alors que l'armure se remémorait, avec horreur, ce qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant. Il se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Edward, avant de se jeter sur lui, le tenant par les bras pour lui dire :

« Mince ! J'ai oublié de te le dire ! Le colonel t'attend le plus rapidement possible dans son bureau ! C'est très urgent ! Il a téléphoné pendant ton absence. Je suis désolé Nii-san, tu peux lui dire que c'est de ma faute ! J'en prends la responsabilité ! »

Edward, gêné, lui expliqua, un sourire stupide collé aux lèvres :

« Mais non, t'inquiètes pas. De toute façon, si ça avait été vraiment urgent, il serait venu me chercher. Alors panique pas, j'irai demain. »

« Ah non ! Que se soit urgent ou pas, tu y vas aujourd'hui, il est encore temps, non ? Et puis si tu retardes tout, tu vas avoir à faire au Lieutenant Hawkeye et à son 9 millimètres… »

Rien qu'à cette pensée, Edward fut parcouru par un frisson de peur, quand à Al, il se contenta de ressentir un mauvais pressentiment… Le blond finit par conclure, raisonnablement :

« Tu as raison… Je crois que je vais y aller… Il fait ch##r le colonel ! M'obliger à venir le voir aussi tard ! Il ne pouvait pas venir, il a que ça à faire, le flemmard ! »

Edward se prépara sur ces bonnes paroles, prenant le soin de mettre sa sortie nocturne sur le dos du pauvre Colonel. Enfin dehors, il souffla dans ces mains, histoire d'en réchauffer une. C'est vrai que le temps se rafraichissait énormément… Bientôt l'hiver… Bientôt son anniversaire… Il partit en direction du bureau de son supérieur sans pour autant s'arrêter de vociférer quelques insultes tout en se morfondant sur la suite des événements… Comme les moqueries du colonel sur sa ###### taille, sans omettre ses blagues vaseuse et tout le reste… Et oui ! Difficile d'entrer dans son bureau sans une remarque sarcastique, sans voir son sourire fière, sa pose hautaine… Un vrai plaisir… Ed en soupirait d'avance.

Arrivé devant le bâtiment du QG, le blondinet s'y engagea sans réelle conviction. Malgré l'heure tardive à présent, il restait du monde. Ces derniers s'activaient pour finir leurs travaux, grouillant dans les couloirs, saluant les collègues, déposant les dossiers sur des tables. C'est vrai qu'il était dix heures… Maintenant Edward se demandait si le colonel était encore là, rageant sur cette la supposition qu'il soit venu pour rien. Il fut rassuré de voir passer Havoc. Le grand blond ne remarqua même pas le plus jeune, trop occupé a se morfondre, aussi, sur son sort. Edward, tout en continuant sa route, regarda longuement le militaire, imaginant ce que le colonel avait bien pu lui faire… Encore… Cela l'empêcha de voir arriver quelqu'un au croisement des couloirs. L'autre personne était tellement occupée à lire, qu'elle ne le vit pas non plus. Et ce que devait arriver, arriva !

« Boum »

L'étranger, tombant en arrière, voulu se rattraper et agrippa, ainsi, le bras d'Edward qui, lui aussi, basculait, fermant ses yeux pour atténuer ce qui allait arriver. Cela n'évita pas la chute, évidemment, mais elle l'amortie pour le blond. Edward se redressa douloureusement, frottant sa tête. N'osant pas ouvrir les yeux, il remarqua qu'il était assit sur quelque chose de confortable et bien musclé… Avec tout le courage qu'il avait, il les ouvrit délicatement, laissant les deux perles d'or voir avec effroi qu'il était tombé sur Roy MUSTANG ! Ce dernier ne bougea pas, dévisageant Edward avec ses billes Onyx. Puis Edward commença à prendre conscience qu'il était assis sur son supérieur, le rouge lui montant déjà aux joues. Cassant la bulle de silence qui s'était installé entre eux, Roy déclara, son sourire s'étirant d'or et déjà :

« Dis donc, je ne savais pas quelqu'un d'aussi petit pouvait être aussi lourd. »

Edward réagit au sixième de seconde, en lui hurlant avec maturité et sang froid :

« QUI EST SUPER GIGA MINUSCULE QU'IL POURRAIT SE FAIRE ECRASER PAR DES MOUSTIQUES ! »

Le colonel avait fermé un œil tout en se bouchant une oreille. Effectivement, il n'avait pas mesuré la force vocale d'Edward à cette distance. Ayant juste plus l'habitude d'être derrière son bureau quand il le provoquait, sur ce coup là, il n'avait pas été intelligent. Dès que la voix se tût enfin, laissant les pauvres tympans du colonel se reposer, ce dernier s'aperçut que le blondinet le fixait étrangement. Ce fut à son tour de sentir la chaleur s'insinuer sur ses joues, jusqu'à qu'Edward prenne la parole :

« Colonel. Vous vous êtes mis en costard ? »

En effet, le blond avait été choqué par l'élégance soudaine de Roy, ce dernier comprenant enfin sa pensée, sourit avant de lui demander moqueur :

« Alors, je suis comment ? »

Edward répliqua très sérieusement :

« ça vous donne un air louche… ça fait peur… »

« Ah… C'est pas se que disent les jeunes femmes en tout cas ! »

« Vous sortez avec une fille ce soir ? »

« Oui ! C'était l'ex de Havoc, une femme très intelligente, très belle, toutes les qualités pour sortir avec moi… En parlant de ça… Alors on est plus si innocent que ça, hein Edward… »

Le blondinet, voyant le colonel lui faire un clin d'œil plus que significatif, paniqua en comprenant le sous entendu et rougit de plus belle avant de penser : « Mais comment il est au courant ! Il m'aurait vu avec Envy ? C'est impossible, il ne l'aurait pas dit comme ça… Mais comment sait-il alors… »

Roy inspectait les réactions d'Edward et vu ces dernières, il déduit avec joie qu'il avait raison. Heureux de la confirmation de ses suppositions, il ajouta plus sur de lui :

« Alors comment elle t-a trouvé ? Avec ta petite taille, j'imagine que dès qu'elle me rencontrera, elle te larguera aussitôt ! »

Edward, déconcerté, piqua sur plusieurs mots mais garda celui qui le déstabilisait le plus :

« El-elle ? »

« Bah oui, elle ! Ta copine. A moins que ce soit un… mec ? »

Comprenant, enfin, le mal entendu, le blondinet décida en moins d'une seconde de lui faire croire que c'était une fille, au moins, c'était ce qui s'éloignait le plus d'Envy. Maintenant que le colonel était sur de sa virginité, ça ne servirait à rien de démentir, ça empirait même ce que le colonel sait déjà ! Alors avec une fausse expression de surprise, digne d'un comédien, il lui dit :

« Ce n'est pas ça, mais comment sais tu que j'ai une… copine ? » (il le tutoie?)

« Simple, Al m'a expliqué que tu avais un comportement étrange, il me l'a décrit et j'ai tout déduit. »

Edward se retenu de rire avec difficulté, ça lui arrachait le cœur de ne pas se moquer ouvertement de lui comme pour se venger. Il ne le fit pas non plus, quand le colonel étira un sourire on ne peut plus fier. Il remarqua par la suite une ombre apparaître progressivement, stoppant son euphorie quand soudain la voix très féminine de Riza :

« Est ce une posture pour deux alchimistes d'état ? »

Les deux interpelés en question ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce à quoi faisait allusion le lieutenant. Puis, comme pour vérifier l'information, chacun prirent le temps de se regarder. Edward était assis à califourchon sur Roy, chacune de ses jambes de part et d'autres du corps de ce dernier, rangées sur tout le long. En tombant, le blondinet avait aussi coincé la main du colonel sous son genou, le plaquant au sol avec ses deux mains posées sur son torse… Quand il fut projeté au sol, Roy, allongé, avait tout de même réussi à relever légèrement un de ces genoux sans s'en apercevoir, cela avait ainsi fait glisser le jeune alchimiste sur son bassin. Se rendant compte de la situation, les deux hommes, soudain devenus rouge, se relevèrent d'un bond, baragouinant quelques excuses. Riza, fatiguée, décida de passer sur le comment de leur position et demanda directement au blond :

« Edward, puis-je savoir la raison de ta présence aux quartiers, si tard ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de travailler autant… »

Le plus jeune, se reprenant, devint plus sérieux et lui répondit, un peu hésitant :

« Ah… Euh... Oui... Bah vous m'avez appelé cette après midi et je suis là… »

Roy sourit à l'idée de profiter de cette remarque pour se moquer du petit blond. Jubilant d'avance de sa réaction, il lui précisa à distance raisonnable :

« T'es pas un peu en retard là… Toute fois, je comprends qu'avec ta Petite taille, tu n'ailles pas très vite. »

« QUI EST SI PETIT QUE MÊME UNE FOURMI SE MOQUERAIT DE LUI ! »

Mustang, satisfait de cette réponse, effaça, bien vite, les émotions de son visage pour devenir aussi sérieux et calme qu'il en a l'habitude sous son visage impassible. Il reprit ainsi :

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je ne veux pas faire attendre une jolie demoiselle. Quelque soit la raison de ton retard, tu es là. Au moins, ça évitera au lieutenant de venir te prévenir qu'on part demain en mission d'une semaine. »

Edward vit le colonel se réjouir face à son expression de dégout qu'il arborait à présent. Appréhendant la réponse et peu sure de vouloir vraiment la savoir, il demanda :

« Et… On part à quelle heure ? »

Ses doute se renforcèrent et furent prouvés par le sourire, soudain, insistant et sadique du colonel avant qu'il ne lui dise :

« 4 heures du matin pour prendre le train. On aura 12 heures de voyage, on sera donc répartis dans des cabines. On n'en aura que 3 pour faire des économies. C'est une mission d'espionnage d'un groupe terroriste d'alchimiste. »

« Puis je savoir qui sera avec vous et moi ? Deux alchimistes, c'est amplement suffisant pour une mission de se genre… »

« Bah… En faite… Il y aura Riza *_parce qu'elle a insisté_* et Havoc pour nous couvrir et… Hughes. »

« Hughes !? Pourquoi ? »

« Bah… On nous l'a refilé… Officiellement, Il sera chargé de rassembler des informations sur ce groupe et de pouvoir mieux les « comprendre » voir même « anticiper » leurs futures actions… Mais d'après certaines rumeurs, les employés de sa section auraient fait pression pour avoir minimum une semaine de repos... Faut les comprendre… Ce sont eux qui subissent le harcèlement chaque jour… »

A ce moment là, on put remarquer un grosse goute derrière leurs têtes et étrangement, dans un autre bâtiment du QG, Maes éternua, stoppant quelques instants ses activités. Mais il continua bien vite de noyer sa subordonnée avec de nouvelles photos de sa fille et de sa femme. Et oui, les militaires faisaient beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires... au détriment de certains…

Après un petit silence, où chacun se souvenu de l'enfer, le petit blondinet se reprit, oubliant ses derniers souvenirs terrifiants, et s'exclama :

« Bon, moi je pars prévenir Al et on va faire nos valises… »

Edward se retourna pour partir quand, tout d'un coup, il fut attrapé à l'épaule. Stoppé dans son élan, il se retourna et tomba sur l'air désolé de Riza qui lui dit, gênée :

« Euh… Edward… je m'excuse mais… Al ne peux pas venir. »

* * *

Donc voilà la fin de mon nouveau chapitre ^^ Il est plus long que les autres mais c'est normal… Je ne savais pas où m'arrêter =.='

J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à le lire =D

Et je vous dit à bientôt dans de nouvelles aventures !

Merci pour votre soutient, merci de lire et de laisser des reviews *o*

Et bien sur, Merci a ma beta lectrice chéwie d'avoir corrigé ce chapitreuh (You are The best !D (c'est un clin d'œil by elle =D))


	10. Chapter 1O

Ahah !

Un nouveau chapitre et pas après un mois d'attente !

Et oui !

Avec toutes vos gentilles reviews, ça m'a mit le boost et j'ai écrit entre mon bac et mes fêtes !

J'ai mit un coup de pied a la méchante flemme

(Ouuuh la pas belle !)

Ainsi, je vous le poste plus tôt (pas au bout d'un mois xD) après vérification de ma beta adorée !(1 semaine ^^)

Merci ma belle To^

Je remercie tout ceux qui lisent ma fic et évidemment **Yahourt-Perime** (j'adore ton pseudo !), **Whyle**, **SvartAlfe** (ma béta ^^), **Sabine02**, **Damdinsuryn**, **evernight0127**, et…

**Matsuyama **à qui je réponds ^^ : _J'ai passé le mot à ma béta =D j'espère aussi, mais j'ai encore du travail ! Coup classique, effectivement, mais pour faire quoi ?_

Merci infiniment pour vos reviews ToT

J'espère que ce chapitre encore long

(décidément)

Vous plaira !

Voilà, place à l'histoire

* * *

**C**_hapitre **10**_ :

Le blond, choqué, ne répondit rien. Se contentant de hocher simplement la tête. De toutes façons, qu'avait-il à redire. N'était-ce pas un chienchien de l'armé ? Il devait obéir… Encore… La seule liberté qu'ont lui avait accordé, sans quelque chose en échange, était d'avoir son frère à ses côtés pour les missions. Et maintenant, on lui enlevait…

Il n'avait jamais été séparé de son frère depuis le fameux « jour ». Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur s'était la réaction d'Alphonse. Car c'est bien lui qui restera seul durant sa mission. Comment allait-il le prendre ?

Pendant le chemin, Edward ressemblait à un zombie, un corps sans âme. Les rares personnes qu'il avait pu croiser s'était même écartées de peur. Enfin de retour à l'appartement, il allait, enfin, avoir sa réponse. Retrouvant un peu de vie, il se précipita vers Al et lui annonça la nouvelle.

Son frère le prit assez bien vu qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mettant presque en colère Edward. Il avait pensé à un peu plus de réaction, prouvant qu'il était outré, ou autre. Mais rien. Ainsi, il partit se coucher, voulant dormir le peu de temps qui lui restait, le voyage promettait d'être fatiguant.

Al profita du sommeil de son frère pour lui préparer ses affaires, laissant quelques indications, mots, tel une maman attentionnée. A peine le travail finit, il était déjà l'heure de réveiller Edward après avoir fait le petit déjeuner, bien sur.

Déjà mal réveillé, de mauvaise humeur, le blond fut en plus assommé par l'ambiance pesante du repas. Il n'osait même pas parler. Son petit frère restait si inerte, si vide, qu'on aurait dit qu'il n'était vraiment qu'une armure de décoration !

Quand l'heure de partir sonna, Al se réveilla, brusquement. Noyant, subitement, Ed sous un raz de marré de paroles, de conseils, d'explications. Après avoir finit un sermon sur son comportement à avoir avec le colonel, l'armure enlaça une dernière fois son grand frère en guise d'au revoir et le poussa dehors sans plus de cérémonie.

Tout de même soulagé face à ses attentions, le petit blondinet monta dans le taxi serein et inquiet. La jeune femme, qui conduisait, était, apparemment, intéressé par lui, le draguant ouvertement, faisant même naître un mal de tête cuisant dans son crâne. Ainsi, c'est avec joie et bonheur qu'il arriva, enfin, à la gare. Essayant de faire semblant de ne pas entendre la jeune femme qui lui hurlait son numéro alors qu'il accélérait son pas, ne sachant même pas quel train il devait prendre.

Il attendit dix minutes…

Puis vingt autres passèrent…

Et encore trente autres minutes défilèrent au ralenti…

La petite crevette blonde fulminait sur place ! Marmonnant des insultes et des menaces de mort pour son colonel adoré. Les passants se doutant que la colère d'une crevette pouvait être dévastatrice, s'écartaient à une distance plus que raisonnable. D'autre se cachaient pour voir le dit moment arriver avec curiosité et peur.

Puis le colonel dédaigna, finalement, se montrer. Il s'approcha d'Edward, lentement. Ce dernier réfléchissait à vive allure pour choisir comment le colonel allait mourir. Tout d'un coup, Roy bailla. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Le brun sentit, sur sa joue, le froid et la douleur apparaître, sans aucune retenu, avant de s'étaler sur le sol sous les yeux effarés des passants. Des rires retentirent soudain. C'était évidemment Hughes suivit de Havoc qui s'en donnait à cœur joie devant le spectacle. Hawkeye, derrière eux, se tenait la tête en signe de lassitude, regardant de loin Mustang à terre et Edward qui lui hurlait :

« #NFO#R# ! CA FAIT PLUS D'UNE HEURE QUE JE POIREAUTE ! ET MONSIEUR SE PERMET DE BAILLER !

Tout en se frottant la joue endolorie, Roy répondit amusé :

« Ah bon ? Je ne t'ai pas dit qu'on se rejoignait à 5 heures ? »

« Grr… NON ! TU M'AS DIT 4 HEURES ! C#NN#RD DE COLONEL DE BIP ! »

« Oula la… Tellement de gros mots pour une si petite bouche… »

« QUI EST TELLEMENT PETIT ET A LES TRAIS SI FIN QU'IL RESSEMBLE A UNE FILLE ?! »

« Et bah, et bah… Je ne vois pourtant que toi aujourd'hui, Fullmetal. »

« T'ES QU'UN B#T#RD ! »

« Tiens ! Depuis quand te permet tu de me tutoyer ? »

Le rouge s'invita sur les joues du petit blond. Il allait ainsi répliquer très « calmement » quand Riza invita ses neuf millimètres à la conversation, stoppant ainsi la discutions, plus que constructives, des deux hommes.

Arrivés à quai, sans aucuns autres « problèmes », Roy expliqua comment allait se passer le trajet en première classe, tout en décrivant les cabines. Chacune d'entre elles étaient, en faite, des minis chambres accompagnées d'une petite salle de bain personnelle. Edward ne put s'empêcher de se demander combien l'armé dépensait dans se genre de luxe. Enfin, Mustang répartit les chambres de manière « équitable » : se fut donc Roy et Riza, Jean et Edward, et Maes. Mais après quelques tour de la jeune femme, se fut : Roy et Edward, Havoc et Hughes et enfin, Hawkeye, seule. Évidement, les protestations fusèrent dans tous les sens. Réveillant, ainsi, le jeune blond qui s'exclama soudain :

« Hey ! Pourquoi je suis avec cette chose ? »

Ce à quoi, Roy s'empressa de répondre avec joie :

« D'accord, je prend Jean et toi, tu seras avec Maes… »

Malgré la fatigue, Edward comprit au sixième de seconde le stratagème. Il dit, ainsi, sur un ton complaisant :

« Non, non. Je ne voudrais pas déranger Mr. Hughes alors je préfère être avec Mr. Havoc, si cela ne te dérange pas ? »

Ce dernier, ne comprenant pas la bataille vu qu'il n'avait que très peu connu Maes, il répondit gêné :

« Comme vous voulez ! Moi, je m'en fiche. »

Roy sentit, lui aussi, le plan du blond, se défendant alors :

« Attends ! Tu ne le connais pas ! Laisse-moi avec Jean, si vraiment ça te dérange d'être dans la même chambre que moi ! D'un côté, je comprends, être dans une pièce avec un mec aussi beau et sexy que moi… »

Le colonel n'eut pas le temps de finir sa tirade d'auto-complimentassions que Maes lui coupa la parole pour demander, les yeux bercé de petites larmes :

« Hey ! Et moi, j'ai le droit de donner mon avis ? Et puis, Roy ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester avec ton meilleur ami ! »

Edward profita immédiatement de cette si belle et si grande opportunité pour répliquer :

« Bah oui, Colonel ! C'est votre Meilleur ami, vous avez surement plein de chose à vous dire ! »

Roy, gêné par cette faille, fit le même sourire forcé que le blondinet avant de répondre sur le même ton :

« Justement ! On se connaît trop. J'ai besoin de changements ! »

Définitivement désespéré par la discussion et le comportement puéril de Roy, Riza voulu clore l'histoire avec certaines menaces mais Havoc fut plus rapide. Il finit par annoncer :

« Bon ! Arrêtez avec cette histoire. On va reprendre ce que le Colonel avait choisi car là, on plus le temps, le train va partir ! Donc Colonel vous serrez avec Elric et moi avec Maes. »

Roy eut pitié de Jean et lui tapota, amicalement, l'épaule. Ce dernier ne savait vraiment pas dans quoi il venait de s'embarquer. Hughes avait déjà sortit les photos de sa femme et de sa fille avant d'attraper par le cou le pauvre homme et lui demander :

« Au fait, tu sais que je suis marié à une femme sublime et que j'ai une adorable petite fille ? »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, Maes reprit en affichant ses photos sous le nez de Jean :

« REGARDES ! Elles ne sont pas trop mimi ? Là, c'était pendant les dernières vacances, ma fille avait 3 ans !... »

Havoc commença à comprendre. Il se retourna discrètement, juste assez pour voir Edward et Roy lui faire leurs plus beau sourires, exprimant ainsi leurs soutient bien et que mental.

Enfin dans le train, on pouvait entendre la sonnerie de départ alors que la jeune équipe déposait rapidement leurs bagages devant leur cabine. Devant ? Effectivement, Fautes d'avoir les clés… Heureusement, elle pouvait séjourner dans un petit salon aménagé le temps que le concierge du train ne vienne. Évidement, personne n'avait eu la brillante idée de ramener un quelconque jeu pour le trajet. Ils finirent donc par tous s'ennuyer ferme. Le colonel avait épuisé son stock de blagues pour Edward. Ce dernier avait finit par s'affaler sur la petite table basse, ressassant ses derniers souvenirs avec son frère. Même Maes avait arrêté de parler de sa famille, ses photos ayant subitement disparu lorsqu'il était allé aux toilettes. Après une bonne heure de long et pesant silence, Jean eut une merveilleuse idée pour passer le temps. Plus précisément un petit jeu stupide. Le fameux « action ou vérité ? ». Tout le monde fut plus qu'enthousiaste comme c'était la seule chose à faire dans cette pièce meublé simplement d'un sofa, d'une table basse et d'un mini bar où les boissons étaient vendu à un pris exorbitant.

Ce fut Riza qui commença grâce à des arguments plus que convaincants. Comme le blondinet était encore mineur et donc qu'il n'avait pas la majorité, ils décidèrent de commencer gentiment. Les questions étaient du genre :

« Maes, n'en n'avez vous pas marre de parler de votre fille ? »

Réponse évidente :

« Non »

Les actions, elles, étaient plus des gages qu'autres choses. On pouvait y trouver « nettoyer les toilettes du train en 5 minutes, sans l'alchimie ». Tache que le Colonel Mustang n'avait pas trop apprécié. Alors sous les rires, cachés difficilement, il se mit à la tache mais ne finit pas à temps. Mais au bout d'un quart d'heure les questions devenaient un peu plus intimes et les actions dangereusement tourné vers le mini bar ! Pour se venger Roy avait choisi le blond. Évidement par défi, ce dernier avait choisit « action ». C'est alors avec le plus grand sourire que Roy lui fit boire la composition « spécial Mustang ». Edward n'en fut pas surprit, même s'il tenait mal l'alcool, il s'attendait presque à pire. Ce fut donc avec un peu d'appréhension qu'il avala d'une traite le cocktail « spécial » sans savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Le jeu continua ainsi, les bouteilles diminuèrent petit à petit. L'alcool, faisant son effet, la jeune troupe n'était plus vraiment apte à réfléchir, au lieu de ça, elle passait son temps à rire. Le jeu était devenu trop intellectuel pour eux, il fallait réfléchir !

Alors ils décidèrent de changer.

Ils choisirent celui de la bouteille mais avec des règles un peu changer. En effet, cette dernière désignera donc deux personnes. La deuxième désignée piochera dans un sceau (alias poubelle) un bout de papier ou il sera écrit une action que la première personne désignée exécutera. Celui qui refusera sera obligé de passer deux heures avec Maes et les photos de sa femme et de sa fille ! De quoi décourager les plus lâches !

Comme tout le monde ou presque étaient saoule, les actions écrites étaient simples et stupides comme « boire tel chose pure », « chatouiller », « frapper », « mordre », « embrasser », « chanter son faux 'amour' » et d'autre action de se genre…

Les premières personnes désignées durent Riza et Jean, dans cet ordre. Ce dernier piocha « gifler », à son grand désespoir, ce que Riza exécuta facilement et non pas sans sourire. Toute la petite troupe riait de bon cœur ou simplement parce qu'ils étaient bourrés… Malgré l'alcool qui embrumait son cerveau, quand la bouteille tomba sur Edward en premier, ce dernier espérait, priait presque, qu'il piocherait « frapper » s'il tombait avec le colonel. Mais malheureusement son tour fut avec Maes. Il dut lui chanter une belle sérénade sur son amour nouveau. Beaucoup regrettèrent de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo. Voir Edward, rouge écrevisse, un pied à terre, son bras posé sur son genoux, devant Hughes à essayer de lui chanter quelque chose de pas trop ridicule pour déclarer « sa flamme » était tout bonnement hilarant.

Avec cette scène, affreusement humiliante, les effets de l'alcool se dissipèrent très vite pour la jeune crevette blonde. Il fut, ainsi, tout à fait conscient pour le reste des événements. Malheureusement, il ne ria pas avec les autres lorsque Mustang du faire un strip-tease à son meilleur ami. En effet, surpris et charmé par le spectacle, il fut plus qu'attentif quand la veste militaire habituelle tombait au sol le laissant admiré son torse robuste et musclé. Le pantalon ne tarda pas à suivre, celui qui était large et droit, faisait maintenant découvrir des hanches, des cuisses et des jambes finement musclées. On y voyait l'entrainement militaire qui l'avait sculpté. Edward ne quitta pas des yeux Roy jusqu'à que ce dernier soit habillé d'un unique boxer et il pu même remarquer que son supérieur était vraiment bien battit. Le brun ne manqua pas d'être attentif à la fixation du blond, se mouvant dans une danse lascive pour Maes et pour le blond. En se rasseyant, il en profita pour lui faire un clin d'œil, faisant rougir de honte la crevette qui préféra regarder, subitement, le sol.

Ensuite se fut autour de Havoc et Hughes de s'embrasser langoureusement ou dit autrement à pleine bouche. Riza fit boire le reste de la vodka à Roy, achevant ainsi son cerveau.

Après un autre strip-tease de Havoc pour Hawkeye, ce fut enfin au tour d'Edward et de Roy. Le petit blondinet, désormais complètement sobre, désirait vraiment piocher « frapper » mais comme il ne croyait pas en la déesse de la fic, il eut autre chose… Il lut le bout de papier avant de rougir puis le lâcher. Les autres se jetèrent dessus, tel des loups affamés, en rigolant. Le son ne tarda pas à augmenter après qu'il fut passé à l'intéressé, Roy, qui sourit à plaine dents. Agacé par ses réactions puériles, le blond annonça sur un ton catégorique :

« Je refuse ! »

Cela eu pour effet de stopper toutes les activités en cour. Étonnés, chacun arrêta de rire se retournant vers Roy comme pour écouter la décision d'un Roi. Ce dernier répliqua calmement :

« Moi ça ne me dérange pas… Remarque, c'est pas moi qui vais passer deux heures avec Maes… »

Edward savait se qu'il encourait et en était pleinement conscient mais quelque chose le bloquait. Pour lui ce n'était plus du jeu cette histoire. Il dit alors :

« Je ne le ferai pas quand même. »

Le brun sourit malicieusement avant de s'exclamer d'un air nonchalant :

« Dommage, ça aurait peut être été mieux que la dernière fois… »

La petite troupe composer de Riza, Jean et Maes, laissa exploser sa surprise grâce à plusieurs intonations pendant qu'Ed prenait une jolie couleur rose. Malgré l'embrument général, la seule femme répliqua sur un ton frustré :

« Vous vous êtes déjà embrassés ? »

Le blondinet gêné par cette histoire qu'il pensait enterrée, détruite à jamais, bégaya rapidement, pour sa défense :

« Ou-oui, Mais ! Je dormais ! Enfin… non… mais je-je me suis juste levé et il était là ! C'était un accident ! »

Les deux autres hommes, Havoc et Hughes, se sourirent, se rapprochant doucement d'Edward avant de demander en même temps :

« Allez Edo ! On veut voir ! C'est qu'un baiser, t'as qu'à faire un tout simple ! »

Ce dernier, plus que gêné, finit par accepter à contre cœur. Il sentait mal cette histoire mais s'approcha, quand même, de Roy, tremblant presque. Le plus âgé ne cachait certainement pas sa fierté. Edward lui fit un rapide petit bisou sur la bouche, aussi chaste que pure. Rouge pivoine, il se rassit a l'opposé de son supérieur. Mais à peine assit, Maes l'attrapa par les épaules et lui dit sérieusement :

« Désoler Edo mais ça, c'tait pas un 'adult kiss'… Toi qui dis que tu es un adulte, prouve le ! A moins que tu sois aussi petit que ta taille… »

La crevette s'énerva et tomba dans le piège, évident, créé par un homme ivre, lui répondant en criant :

« QUI EST SI PETIT ET GAMIN QU'IL N'ATTEINT NI LA TAILLE, NI L'AGE MENTAL D'UN BEBE ! »

Puis il reprit calmement et résigné :

« C'est bon ! Je vais vous le faire votre 'Adult kiss ' »

Hughes, content de sa victoire, sourit à Roy d'un air complice tandis que celui ci lui rendait son sourire puissance dix avant de s'exclamer sur :

« Avec la langue et tout ! Tu sais le faire ? »

Toujours aussi de mauvais poil, Edward répondit instinctivement :

« Bah oui, qu'est ce que tu crois ! J'ai dix sept ans quand même ! »

Ainsi, sous la mine boudeuse de Riza et Jean, le blondinet s'approcha à quatre pattes, doucement, gêné. Arrivé à la hauteur de Roy, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les sienne, hésitant. Au bout de quelques secondes, voyant qu'Edward ne tentait rien, le brun prit la situation en main, enfin, en bouche… Il demanda, évidemment, la permission d'entrer en lui mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Surprit par l'action, le blondinet ouvra automatiquement la bouche. Il reprit ses esprits en même temps qu'il sentit la langue de Roy s'infiltrer en lui délicatement. Il fut tout aussi étonné par la douceur que faisait preuve le Colonel. Ayant plus l'habitude de la brutalité d'Envy… Ce qu'il ressentait était tout autre. Le gout de l'alcool y était très présent et pourtant pas déplaisant. Tout était différent d'Envy, de cette brute, de sa rapidité. Roy était aussi doux que fougueux, sa langue se faufilait allant chercher sa sœur. Edward répondait d'abord timidement au baiser, puis avec plus d'assurance, il participa au jeu instauré par Roy. Entrelaçant ses dernières, se chatouillant, découvrant lui-même un peu plus. Et même s'il essayait de chercher la différence entre Envy et Mustang, car une chose autre que leur action les différenciait, il préféra profiter de cet instant unique, si bon, si intense, si sensuel… Mais pas trop privé.

En effet, trois paires d'yeux les fixaient. Les possesseurs étaient, limites, entrain de baver en admirant le spectacle, en fixant leurs langues s'entremêler, mais surtout en regardant la petite bouille que faisait Ed… toujours aussi rouge… qui était si mignonne…

Ils finirent par se séparer parce qu'il fallait bien respirer un jour. Edward, ne changeant pas de couleur, s'essuya la bouche et par la même occasion le filet de bave qui avait réussi à s'échapper de leur bataille. Alors que le blondinet était encore sous l'émotion de ce qu'il venait de se passer, Hughes se rapprocha d'un coup et lui donna des billets avant d'en tendre aussi à Roy. Etonné, Ed reprit son souffle avant de demander :

« Pourquoi tu me donne ça ? »

Maes répondit aussi simplement, le sourire scotcher aux lèvres :

« Bah, j'avais parié avec Havoc que tu l'embrasserais avec la langue… et il a soutenu que tu ne pourrais pas le faire. Alors je pense que cet argent est autan à toi qu'à Roy. Ne t'inquiète pas je m'en suis gardé ! Je vais pouvoir faire un beau cadeau à ma fifille d'amour… »

Le blondinet fut choqué et vexé d'avoir été l'objet d'un stupide pari mais surtout d'être tombé dans un piège si facilement. Ainsi Edward le reste du jeu à bouder, devant le regard amusé de son supérieur. Finalement la partie la partie c'était fini plus vite que prévu avec comme dernière désignation, Riza et Hughes. Hawkeye devait faire un strip-tease à ce dernier mais elle refusa en donnant pour cause qu'il était marié et qu'il avait une fille mais surtout que le jeu était truqué ! Chose qui était évidente, les garçons avaient enlevé la moitié des papiers pour ne laisser que les actions du genre « coquin », pour la bonne cause… Mais ne le sachant pas, Riza accepta donc la punition de deux heures, enfermée avec Hughes et ses photos. Sauf que ce n'était pas cela qui mit fin au jeu. Ce fut simplement le gardien du train qui était passé, s'excusant de les avoir oubliés. Il en profita pour leur donner les clés de leurs cabines

En dévisageant Roy et Jean, qui étaient restés en boxer, puis le mini bar complètement dévalisé… Il douta alors de leur sobriété lorsqu'il les vu faire un vote des plus louche sur « quand fera t-elle ses deux heures avec Maes ». Il n'assista pas à la fin du vote. Décidé à faire payer l'état pour le mini bar.

Ainsi, il fut voté qu'elle ferait sa punition après s'être reposé pour être plus « fraiche ».

Cela annonça vraiment la fin de leur petite soirée et chacun reparti en direction de sa cabine respective. Edward fut effaré de voir, en ouvrant la porte, que leur cabine ne comportait qu'un lit deux places. Mais il fut vite attiré par la décoration de la petite pièce. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette très douce et agréable, les murs étaient tapis de papier beige/jaune, agrandissant la pièce, complétée avec quelques motifs rouges brillants rappelant ceux des rideaux en velours rouge aussi.

Le blond quitta la chambre pour la salle de bain. Elle était complètement crème, effet marbre, rappelant l'art des siècles dernier. Seuls les contours étaient rouge/or.

Roy fut amusé de regarder le blondinet. Il courait presque partout comme un petit chaton découvrant la nature pour la première fois… Mais le beau brun, toujours sous les effets de l'alcool, préféra se coucher, sans se changer, restant en sous-vêtement et laissant, ainsi, la salle de bain à Edward. Ce dernier s'y était déjà installé. Il ouvrit sa valise et ne s'empêcha pas de rire en découvrant des petits bouts de papier accroché à chaque vêtement et objet qui y reposait. Il prit son pyjama, un débardeur noir avec un short de la même couleur, et lut le mot accroché :

« Nii-san, je n'ai pas retrouvé ton pyjama alors je t'ai mis celui que tu portes en été. Si tu as froid, je t'ai mis un pull avec… N'oublie pas de changer de caleçon tout les jours et brosse toi bien les dents ! Surtout je t'ai mis au fond une bouteille de lait, se sera bien que tu puisses la boire, ça aide à passer de bonnes nuits. Bon je te laisse. Bisous.

Ps : Mange équilibré aussi ! Je t'ai mis une pomme et du lait, les instructions sont écrites sur l'autre mot. »

Edward sourit. Al était plus attentionné que leur propre mère ! Il en faisait peut être un peu trop d'ailleurs… N'était ce pas lui le 'grand' frère ? C'est lui qui devait prendre soin d'Al. Mais bon, à cet instant là, une seule chose subsistait dans l'esprit du blond. Une bouteille de lait était dans son sac ! Il la prit et sans une once de pitié, il déversa _tout_ son contenu dans les toilettes sous un regard dur et un sourire vainqueur. Après s'être rafraichi, lavé, coiffé, maqui… Enfin prêt pour dormir, il sortit, donc, de la salle d'eau avec comme inspiration un bon lit chaud et moelleux. Son supérieur avait pris la place de gauche, laissant Ed, mécontent, aller dans le côté qu'il n'aimait guère, celui de droite. S'allongeant, enfin, et poussant un soupir de bien être, il se blottit bien au creux du lit, enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller en plume. Au bout de quelques minutes, le sommeil se faisait déjà pressent, Edward somnolait entre rêve et réalité. Fixant indéfiniment la fenêtre, côté droit elle aussi. Il sentait une chaleur dans son dos, douce, confortable. Elle se propageait vers son ventre avec un léger contact. Allant et venant entre les courbes de son torse. Se mouvant aussi sur ses hanches, frôlant, caressant sa peau, lui créant quelques frissons. Il pensa ainsi : « _Que c'est agréable… C'est vraiment le grand luxe. Ah… Cette chaleur qui se déplace sur… Attends… une minute… ça se déplace pas la chaleur !_ »

Ed reprit, alors, ces esprits, puis remarqua un souffle dans sa nuque et un corps collé contre son dos. Pétrifié, il jeta un œil discret sous la couverture et vu… des mains. Ne croyant pas ce qui se passait, il tourna alors sa tête pour tomber nez à nez avec le Colonel. Surprit, il se retourna complètement et bondit vers le bord du lit. Roy s'était mis en mode sourire et regard aguicheur mais avec une pointe de perversité. Edward ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, ce dernier s'était rapproché du blond et l'avait plaqué sur le lit avec une force inimaginable, sans un bruit. Ed ne put pas, non plus, protester, le Colonel ayant commencé à l'embrasser avec brutalité. Edward essayait vainement de réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait. Un cauchemar ? N'ouvrant à aucun moment la bouche, il profita que Roy l'embrasse dans le coup avec fougue pour le repousser violemment. Le brun tomba du lit avec facilité contrastant avec la force qu'il avait fait preuve précédemment. Le blond reprit son calme à une vitesse fulgurante avant de s'exclamer :

« Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend Colonel ? Vous êtes saoul ? »

Ce dernier, s'étant relevé, était remonté sur le lit à la hauteur d'Edward, le forçant à se recoucher avec fermeté, se plaçant à quatre pattes au dessus du blond. Il lui dit ainsi :

« Je veux la suite… »

Edward avait mal, les mains de Roy enserraient ses poignets, leur infligeant une forte pression. Mais il préféra se focaliser sur ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il lui demanda alors :

« La suite de quoi ? »

« Du baiser… »

* * *

**_Et v_**oilà ! Un autre chapitre de finit ^-^

Je suis fière de moi =D

Quoi ma fin ? Elle est pas bien ?

Ah oui c'est cela… Bah désolé pour les (pas) fans de Royed .

Le pire c'est que j'avais même pas prévu de m'arrêter là ! Mais faut bien que je m'arrête un jour .

(Et puis je suis fatigué, il est 2h45 du mat ! Veux dormir T-T)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous as quand même plut !

Si non… bon bah, j'ai plus qu'à me pendre…

J'attends vos impressions =D

**Envy** :_** Et Moi ? Je suis où ? O.ô**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everybody !**

Oui, je sais je suis très en retard et en plus je vous ai fait un petit chapitre T-T

Pardon ! _(__**beta**__ ; le retard ça ne change pas *tousse __*****__)_

Je vous fais un petit chapitre car je pars aujourd'hui en vacances pour trois semaines…

Hors, je n'ai pas du tout eu le temps de faire plus long ou de l'écrire avant, car je l'ai réécrit en catastrophe.

Je remercie** yaoi18**, **Yahourt-Perime**, **evernight0127**, **Kyusee Heiky**, **Sabine02**, **Damdinsuryn** et

**Matsuyama**: hihihi 3 Je suis désolée de l'attente! J'espère que ce petit chapitre te plaira…

_Sur ce Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**C**hapitre _**11**_ :

A peine Edward l'avait-il entendu que Roy reprenait déjà ses activités précédentes, bloquant, par la même occasion, les mains du blond au-dessus de sa tête. Ce dernier pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'alcool à plein nez. Il détestait cela. Il sentait la main libre du colonel s'infiltrer brutalement sous son t-shirt, essayant de le caresser « doucement » sans résultat. Les baisers de son supérieur n'avaient plus la délicatesse qu'il avait pu remarquer. Ils étaient de rapides et douloureux baisers, sans aucune finesse, juste remplis de désir. Un désir mal contrôlé. Un désir hardant. Mais tout cela Edward s'en fichait, la seule chose qui lui importait était de se sortir de là. Mais malheureusement, tout allait trop vite pour lui. Il ne comprenait plus rien… Et de toute façon il ne voulait pas comprendre ses gestes. Il voulait juste partir. Sauf qu'il était bloqué, se débattant sans succès. Roy lui léchait la base du cou, sous ses protestations inutiles, avant qu'il finisse par prendre entre ses doigts un des bouts de chair rose d'Edward. L'alcool faisait toujours aussi bien son travail, ainsi le brun n'avait aucune idée de sa force, serrant tellement fort que le blond finit par lâcher un petit cri de douleur. Sans parler des pauvres poignets maltraités par la poigne de fer de Roy. Mais cette action réveilla Edward. Lui donna une dernière fois le courage de pouvoir faire une ultime action de défense avant de rendre les armes.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de déployer toutes ses forces d'un seul coup pour basculer leur deux corps dans le vide. Etant complètement dans son action, Roy ne put lui opposer une quelconque résistance, retombant mollement, sans grâce, sur le sol. Ne cherchant pas à rester une minute de plus dans cette chambre pesante, Ed sauta du lit et s'enfuit de cette pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Il était à bout de souffle et les battements de son cœur ne voulaient pas se calmer. Ses poignets lui faisaient mal, et c'était peu dire quand il y vit les marques inscrites par Mustang… Sans parler de la fatigue qui revenait plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. La question qui lui parût ainsi la plus importante fut simplement « où est-ce que je vais dormir ? ». Hors de question de retourner dans sa chambre, ça c'était sûr ! Il ne pouvait pas aller dans celle de Havoc et Hughes… Il était chamboulé mais pas fou. Il ne restait plus que celle du lieutenant Hawkeye. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon, il faisait trop froid pour dormir dans le couloir. Mais… Allait-elle accepter ?

Le blondinet se présenta timidement devant sa porte, réfléchissant comme il le pouvait à l'excuse de du changement, soudain, de chambre. Et puis il fallait avouer qu'il avait aussi un peu peur de la mettre de mauvaise humeur… Après un peu plus d'une demi-heure de paranoïa où Edward pu inventer tout les scénarios possibles et inimaginables, il frappa enfin. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Ainsi il recommença jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'élève :

« C'est bon ! C'est bon… J'arrive… »

Quand Riza ouvrit la porte, elle fut prise de stupeur, découvrant un petit blond fatigué et grelotant. Choquée, elle s'exclama en se précipitant sur ce dernier :

« Edward ! Que fais-tu ici ? Ça ne va pas ? »

Ne voulant pas inquiéter la jeune femme, l'adolescent avait opté pour une excuse simple. La honte de mentir mais aussi de ce qu'il s'était passé lui fit baisser la tête instinctivement alors qu'il lui répondait :

« Ce n'est rien. Juste que le Colonel prend toutes les couvertures et est assez bruyant… Donc je voulais… Vous demander si ça ne vous dérangerait pas de m'accueillir dans votre chambre… »

Devant ce petit discours, Riza, toujours aussi surprise, voulut arranger les choses à sa manière. Ainsi elle lui demanda :

« Si tu veux, je peux aller le menacer. Je suis sûre qu'il deviendra très partageur et silencieux. »

« NON ! S'il vous plait ! Laissez-moi dormir ici… Je vous en supplie… »

Juste à l'idée de retourner auprès du colonel, Edward allait en vomir. Riza put même lire la panique, la détresse, dans ses magnifiques yeux or qui s'étaient brusquement relevés. Une foule de questions apparurent ainsi dans l'esprit de la blonde, notamment sur le comportement de son supérieur… Il avait encore dû l'embêter, c'était vraiment un gamin… Mais qu'avait il pu bien faire pour mettre le blond dans cet état… Elle finit par lui dire avec un sourire rassurant :

« Allez, entre ! Bon tu n'auras pas de matelas mais j'ai vu des couvertures dans la commode. On va te construire un beau lit avec ceci ! »

Edward fut plus que soulagé, mais il était trop fatigué pour penser. Ils installèrent des grosses couettes pour faire son matelas et une autre pour lui tenir chaud. Il s'endormit aussitôt après s'être allongé. Riza put, ainsi, l'admirer. Il était si mignon… Quand il dormait ses traits durcis par la réalité redevenaient enfantins. On ne voyait plus les marques de tristesse, de détermination, de résignation. Ce n'était qu'un adolescent comme les autres. Et quel monstre aurait pu faire du mal à cet enfant ? Elle allait avoir une petite discussion avec le colonel à coup sûr…

Le lendemain arriva vite avec de jolies gueules de bois pour nos amis, même Riza n'y avait pas échappées. Il faisait sombre car en cette saison, le soleil se couchait vers dix-sept heures pour se lever vers neuf heures, ils avaient donc le droit au coucher du soleil pour leur petit déjeuner. Quand ils le prirent ensemble, une ambiance peu agréable s'était installée. Toutes les vannes du Colonel sur son alchimiste préféré étaient sans succès. Edward prenait tout sur lui et répondait même de temps à autres qu'il avait raison. Il finit par partir avant tout le monde, sans un regard pour son supérieur. Alors que le blondinet était partit changer de place ses affaires, tout le monde se retourna vers Mustang. Riza n'en pouvant plus décida de prendre la parole :

« Colonel. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, puis-je vous demander ce que vous lui avez fait ?! »

En voyant les hochements de têtes ainsi que les regards qui lui étaient destinés, ce dernier répondit sur la défensive :

« Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Ce matin je me suis réveillé et il était plus là ! »

Riza, énervée, lui répliqua sèchement :

« Cela je le sais ! Il a passé la nuit dans ma chambre. Je lui ai construit un matelas en couettes ! Moi ce je veux c'est ce qu'il s'est passé avant ! »

Plus qu'embrouillé, le colonel lui répondit avec difficulté :

« Bah… Euh… On est rentré dans notre chambre, lui il est partit dans la salle de bain et moi je me suis couché. Voilà tout… Après cela, je ne me rappelle pas m'être levé ou autres. Et... Pourquoi il est partit dans votre chambre ? »

« Parce que vous preniez toute les couvertures et que vous ronfliez… »

Havoc et Hughes pouffèrent de rire comme des gamins tandis que Roy allait bouder dans son coin. L'alcool n'avait peut-être pas totalement disparut pour tout le monde… D'ailleurs comme il ne leur restait que deux heures de trajet, Mustang décida, pour se venger, de rappeler à tout le monde le petit pacte de la soirée de la veille. Riza en devint blanche mais s'enferma quand même avec Maes, ravit de retrouver ses photos. Pendant ce temps, Roy essayait de voir ce qu'il se passait avec Edward, il remarqua que ce dernier avait enfilé un col roulé, qu'il remontait avec angoisse, le surprenant tant par les gestes mécaniques et répétés que par la chaleur ambiante qui ne valait pas le coup d'un pull ou autre.

xxx

Pendant ce temps chez notre ami le palmier… Tout ne se passait pas vraiment bien, enfin en même temps, il nageait dans le bonheur. Il avait eu la permission de Pride pour emprunter tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour son « plan ». Entre temps il s'amusait à raconter ses ébats amoureux en détails avec sa crevette sous les yeux dégoutés de Sloth et ceux intéressés de Lust. Tout cela lui avait valu deux jours entiers, presque sans dormir, juste passer son temps à trier les vieilleries de Pride. Evidement cela ne l'empêchait pas de sortir se défouler de temps en temps… Et maintenant tout était prêt ! Il avait tout prévu pour les deux mois deux semaines et trois jours où il avait carte blanche. Il comptait en profiter un maximum et dès le lendemain !

Mais la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas prévue arriva… Aucune trace du blondinet… Et pourtant il avait bien cherché. Ainsi, il décida d'infiltrer discrètement le QG de Central pour avoir le cœur net de ce qu'il supposait.

Monsieur Envy se trouva fort dépourvu lorsqu'il apprit que le temps fut venu pour Edward d'avoir une mission d'une semaine avec son « B#t#rd de colonel » !

Fou de rage, il sortit en trombe battant, tuant, tout sur son passage. Le sang le calma quelque peu, le laissant ainsi réfléchir aux représailles… A la vengeance… ça c'était sûr, il ne laisserait pas passer cela ! Ainsi, il prit le temps de mijoter une belle punition à son blondinet qui s'était barré avec son « C#nn#rd d'#f##r# de colonel » ! Cette pensée finit par le calmer complètement. Il retrouva, ainsi, le sourire. Maintenant il lui fallait partir à la recherche d'instruments pour préparer une petite surprise à sa crevette…

xxx

Du côté de l'amure, tout était propre. Dans tous les sens du terme… Pour s'occuper et oublier le vide qui avait remplacé son frère, Alphonse s'était mis aux tâches ménagères. Ce qu'il faisait déjà, mais cette fois-ci c'était jour et nuit. De temps en temps il re-salissait juste pour pouvoir laver… Evidement, cette technique montra très vite ses défauts… Le lendemain tout était finit. Ainsi, il recommençait à s'ennuyer. Il n'arrivait ni à lire ni même à se concentrer. Le deuxième jour pointa lentement le bout de son nez. Trop lentement pour Alphonse. Mais cela lui permit de réfléchir et surtout de trouver une merveilleuse idée ! Pourquoi ne pas appeler son amie d'enfance, Winry ? Elle serait contente, lui aussi, et puis cela ferait une surprise pour Ed à son retour. Cette dernière arriva le surlendemain. Elle fut complètement éblouie par la propreté de leur appartement. Au sens propre. Elle remarqua même que le couloir aussi avait été nettoyé. Pour la santé mentale de l'amure, la jeune femme décida de revenir le garder à chaque fois qu'Ed partirait plusieurs jours. Les deux adolescents s'amusèrent beaucoup. Al l'emmena découvrir Central, leurs nouveautés en mécanique, leurs garages. Tout ce qu'une femme demandait en quelques sortes.

* * *

Et voilà =D  
Un chapitre encore de finit ^^  
(Enfin un chapitre, c'est un grand mot…)  
M'enfin j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plut =D  
Désolée pour ceux qui voulaient que mon ti Ed se fasse violer .  
Une prochaine fois peut être xD  
Allez, bonnes vacances à tous ou travaillez bien ='D  
Je laisse votre imagination faire le reste =3

* * *

_P_**s** : Merci beaucoup à **Damdinsuryn** pour avoir pris le temps de corriger mon chapitre . Je le mets que maintenant car j'ai pu recevoir la correction qu'a mon retour (donc aujourd'hui ^^)

* * *

**(youf… ça fait du bien des fois un chapitre court à corriger =) Et encore des milliers d'excuses si des photes subsistent… heum, des fautes pardon ^^' )****A très vite, bonnes vacances, bonnes grasses mat's, bon boulot… **

**Svart Afle**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Ohayo Minna!_**

(si je ne me trompe pas, c'est bonjour tout le monde en japonais ^^)

Me revoilà donc de vacances, toute fraîche avec plein de chapitres d'avance ! Sur papier =D

(dur de s'avancer sur l'ordi sans ordi…)

C'est donc aussi vite que possible que je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous réjouira !

Et il est de taille normal(ou presque) xD

Je rentre malheureusement (ou heureusement) en Terminal, je serai donc surchargée de travail…

Je vais pourtant essayer de garder une publication régulière. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, en aucun cas je m'arrêterai !

La moitié est déjà écrite sur papier

( un petit aperçu ? 100 pages rectoverso =D)

Je ne commence pas un chapitre sans mes perpétuels remerciements ! Merci encore de me suivre ou simplement me lire !

Ainsi merci à Matsuyama, Sabine02, OoohMoonShoesPotter, Damdinsuryn, evernight0127 et Basilic !

Merci infiniment !

Maintenant place à la suite =D

* * *

**C**hapitre _**12**_ :

xxx

Ce fut donc une semaine bien chargée pour tout le monde, et surtout pour Ed qui s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour éviter Mustang. Et cela n'avait pas été facile vu qu'à la sortie du train ce dernier le harcelait presque, juste pour que le blond lui parle. Mais Edward n'en avait aucune envie, revoyant à chaque fois la même scène. Finalement les deux militaires ne se parlèrent plus ou presque car il fallait bien pour la mission. L'ambiance était devenu sérieuse… Lourde… La preuve en était que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient ri datait de plus de trois jours et encore certains s'étaient tu dans des silences affolants. Pour ne pas arranger le tout, la mission était atrocement ennuyeuse. Surveiller un groupe qui ne pointait pas le bout de son nez n'était pas l'activité la plus amusante. Et la fin de la mission se passa doucement. Sans le moindre mouvement de la part du supposé groupe ennemi. A bout de nerf, Roy finit par appeler le QG militaire pour faire un rapport express de la situation. Il reçu ainsi l'ordre de passer, enfin, à l'action et d'infiltrer le bâtiment suspect. La nuit tombée, ils y allèrent tous ensemble, heureux de bouger simplement, même si c'était juste pour couvrir les arrières. Roy s'avançait d'un pas sûr dans le sous sol, suivi de près d'Edward et de Jean. Riza étant avec Maes pour surveiller les entrées. L'odeur qui se dégageait du sous-sol était asphyxiante et nauséabonde. Chacun s'était couvert avec leur bras pour l'atténuer sans succès. Roy pensa un instant qu'il n'y avait que des cadavres en putréfaction qui produisaient cette odeur. Il ne tarda pas à prouver sa thèse quand, enfin, après (juste un mot qui manquait ^^) avoir descendu la dernière marche il tomba sur un laboratoire. Chimère en décomposition exactement. Sans parler des animaux et de quelques « chercheurs » humains ? Il ordonna silencieusement à Edward de partir dans la pièce de gauche tandis qu'Havoc inspectait déjà les cadavres et ce qu'ils avaient sur eux. Roy lui continua son avancée dans la pièce, ramassant les documents qui pourraient être importants ou utiles. Alors que le blond entrait, non pas sans appréhension, dans la pièce plus sombre, quelque chose lui sauta dessus. Par réflexe il se protégea avec son bras de métal tout en poussant un cri de surprise. Jean et Roy accoururent aussitôt, paniqués. Mais lorsque Mustang allait cramer dans tout les sens du terme l'ennemi repoussé par Edward, ce dernier lui cria :

« NON ! COLONEL ! »

Par incompréhension, il s'arrêta net dans son mouvement tandis qu'Havoc sortit son revolver avant de tirer une balle précise. Un cri d'agonie retentit dans le bâtiment, alertant ceux de l'extérieur. Edward qui était tombé par terre en repoussant l'attaquant, resta quelques instants figé alors que le sang s'écoulait sur le sol délicatement. Roy remarqua alors que l'agresseur n'était qu'un chien affamé et attaché. Il se désola devant tant de cruauté sur un animal mais n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus. Accroché au collier pendait une feuille blanche tachée de sang. Il la prit, prenant soin de voir si le chien était bien mort, et lut le message inscrit :

« Désolés,

Vous arrivez un peu tard.

Peut être nous verrons-nous

un jour, quand votre

vivacité d'esprit

aura grandi.

Signé : Legroupequevousétiezcensésurveillé »

Edward put voir la rage passer sur le visage de Roy. Maes et Riza arrivèrent au même moment en s'exclamant :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le colonel leur répondit furieusement :

« On rentre ! »

Sans un mot, tout le monde rentra. N'ayant pas de téléphone dans cette ville, ni de voiture, le jeune groupe dut attendre le train prévu pour les ramener à Central. Personne ne s'en plaignit, trop heureux de rentrer ? Voyant le train se rapprocher sur le quai, Havoc, prit de panique, brisa timidement le silence pesant en proposant :

« Euh… Au fait... On pourrait, peut être, changer les groupes de chambre, non ? C'est pas que le général de brigade m'ennui mais j'aime bien le changement. »

Tout le monde ou presque avait bien comprit qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec Maes. Il avait été fou une fois, pas deux ! Mais malheureusement pour Jean, le colonel comptait bien profiter du retour pour s'expliquer avec le blondinet et essayer d'arranger les choses. Et ce n'était sûrement pas le lieutenant qui lui laisserait la place, vu l'expérience traumatisante qu'elle avait vécue. Alors que tout semblait perdu d'avance pour le pauvre jeune homme, Edward s'exclama, empêchant par la même occasion Roy de s'exprimer :

« Bah… Vous pourriez prendre ma place. Si le lieutenant Hawkeye veut bien m'accueillir dans sa chambre une fois encore ? »

Surprise, mais se rappelant le visage qu'avait le jeune homme la première fois qu'il lui avait demandé, elle n'eut pas le cœur de dire non. De toute façon qui pourrait face à un tel ange. Ainsi elle lui répondit en souriant :

« Mais bien sûr On fera comme la dernière fois. Mais Mr. Hughes va être seul alors ? »

Ce dernier fit un signe de tête comme quoi ça ne le dérangeait pas. Deux fois plus de place ! Cela ne l'empêcha tout de même pas de marmonner que personne ne l'aimait et d'autres choses incompréhensibles sur sa femme et sa fille. Fatigué de leur nuit blanche à trier des feuilles inutiles, chacun avait hâte de se coucher et se reposer. Mais vers quatre heure, l'estomac d'Edward réclamant son dû qu'il n'avait pas eut la veille le réveilla. Sachant qu'à cette heure-ci le cerveau dormait, le blond se leva sous l'ordre de cet organe qui régnait en maître de jour comme de nuit. Ses pas le conduisirent dans le petit salon du train ou il avait remarqué, plus tôt, de la nourriture.

Mais quelle fut sa surprise de voir le colonel, lui-même, la bouche grande ouverte avec entre les mains une sorte de sandwich géant composé de pain au chocolat, biscuits de tout genre, et même quelques sucreries, le tout collé par du chocolat ou de la pâte à tartiner qui dégoulinait de tout les côtés.

Ed eut l'impression de se recevoir une baffe, réveillant alors son cerveau en veille. Ainsi il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, s'effondrant presque par terre mais se retenant contre la cloison tout en serrant ses côtes. Evidemment Roy le remarqua, le blond n'étant pas très discret… Le brun sursauta, aussi bien surpris par la présence soudaine de quelqu'un que par le bruyant rire qui sortait de la gorge de son subordonné. Mais alors qu'il s'empourprait de honte, il lâcha son « sandwich » machinalement. Cela ne fit qu'amplifier le fou rire d'Edward qui voyant la tête du colonel et le sandwich s'éclater par terre comme une merde (excusez l'expression, mais ça décrit bien) en même temps, ne put que lui aussi suivre le mouvement, se tordant de rire en tapant presque le sol de ses poings. Pendant que quelques larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux du blondinet, Roy s'exclama de manière outrée et gênée :

« Je ne savais pas qu'une si petite personne pouvait faire autant de bruit ! »

La voix du colonel fit frissonner Edward d'un coup, le ramenant sur terre, à la réalité, il essayait de l'éviter et il était bien partit pour. Ainsi, il s'arrêta d'un coup mais ne répliqua pas. N'oubliant pas la politesse et le fait que c'était lui qui lui signait ses chèques, il alla quand même aider le colonel. Et puis de toute façon il avait faim, autant sauver ce qu'il restait de mangeable.

Pourtant, il était toujours en colère contre Mustang. Et la dernière semaine n'avait pas arrangé ce sentiment de dégoût et d'amertume qu'il nourrissait depuis ce fameux soir. Ce s#l##d ne s'était même pas excusé après l'incident et en plus il faisait comme si de rien n'était, cela mettait Edward hors de lui ! Au bout de quelques minutes, ayant presque finit, Roy lui demanda sérieux ;

« Ecoute Fullmetal, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne me parles plus. Je trouve très enfantin d'ailleurs mais… »

Roy s'arrêta alors qu'il voyait Edward se lever d'un coup avant de partir. Le blond était en plein débat intérieur choqué par ses propos : « Attends ! Il aurait tout oublié ou il fait exprès ? Non… Le connaissant il fait exprès pour me manipuler. Trop honteux que je l'ai repoussé ! Mais ça n'explique pas tout… Bon le mieux c'est de se casser ! » Ainsi, Edward mit en action ses pensées, accélérant le pas, se rendant sourd aux appels désespérés de Roy. Mais ce dernier ne comptait pas le laisser s'échapper de si tôt. Il cria alors d'une voix autoritaire :

« FULLMETAL ! »

Mais encore une fois il n'y avait que le silence qui lui répondait. Voyant Edward s'éloigner encore, il décida de faire une dernière action. Si elle ne marchait pas, il laisserait tomber. Sûrement la crise d'adolescence… Il se mit alors à rattraper le blond avant de lui attraper le bras de chair et de s'exclamer, décidé :

« Monsieur Edward Elric, arrêtez-vous c'est un ordre ! »

Le jeune se stoppa net, baissant la tête. Que devait-il faire ? Il avait l'impression que ce genre de situations incontrôlables se multipliait ces derniers temps… Il lui demanda, peu sûr de ses paroles :

« Vous ne vous en souvenez plus ? »

Fier de la réussite de son plan mais surtout complètement perdu, Mustang répliqua :

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Edward, dos au colonel, se retourna pour plonger ses deux perles d'or dans les billes onyx de ce dernier avant de tout lui avouer :

« Je parle de la soirée assez « arrosée » de la semaine dernière. Quand vous avez voulu… a-aller plus loin… Quand vous avez essayé… de … »

Le brun comprit immédiatement ce qu'essayait de dire le blond. Il rougit de honte autant qu'Edward, détournant son regard aussi loin de ces purs yeux d'or. Même si le jeune alchimiste ne l'avait jamais vu aussi gêné, il fallait voir dans quel état, lui, il était ! Ne voulant pas laisser le silence s'imposer encore entre eux, Roy marmonna assez fort et rapidement pour que le blondinet l'entende :

« Ecoute, je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois et je le nierai si tu le dis à d'autres. Excuse-moi. Je devais être vraiment saoûl… Je te jure que ce n'était pas voulu et surtout que je ne me rappelle vraiment de rien. Enfin, je tiens quand même à me faire pardonner pour cet acte déplacé. Même si ce n'est qu'une pâle compensation, si tu veux parler à quelqu'un de tes problèmes, de ta copine, je veux bien te garder une soirée. Et… Euh… Juste pour savoir… On a rien fait hein ? »

Edward, choqué, resta un instant éberlué par cette nouvelle. Le fier colonel Mustang savait s'excuser et assumer ses erreurs. S'il avait pu, il aurait immortalisé ce moment. Mais il se dépêcha vite de le rassurer sur un point :

« Non, non ! J'ai… Je vous ai repoussé avec… comment dire… hargne ? Force ? »

« Tiens, tu n'es pas si petit et fragile que ça finalement, ça me surprend »

« QUI EST SI PETIT ET SI FRAGILE QU'UN SIMPLE COURANT D'AIR SUFFIT A L'ENVOYER DANS LE CONTINENT D'A CÔTE !? »

Roy éclata de rire tout en ébouriffant les cheveux du plus jeune. Ça faisait du bien de retrouver cette ambiance et fallait bien le dire, voir le blond s'énerver lui avait manqué… Juste un petit peu… Rien qu'un petit peu… Et puis c'était le meilleur moyen de faire oublier cette histoire qui ne lui plaisait guère… Enfin il était heureux de ne pas avoir abusé de son coéquipier ! C'était le plus important ! Ainsi la suite du trajet se déroula beaucoup mieux que les six derniers jours. La folle ambiance était revenue, les photos avaient re, mystérieusement, disparus. Tout se passait donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Comme on le disait si bien dans certains pays, « Que du bonheur ! ».

Xxx

Pendant ce temps Envy complétait sa collection de couteaux et autres attirails de torture. Rien n'était trop beau pour les petits soins de sa crevette :

« Alors j'ai mon couteau Bowie, ma dague du XVII, mes dirks d'amour, mon couteau en silex de ma fabrication, ma collection de boucher, ma … »

Xxx

Pendant ce temps à Central, Al et Winry discutaient de tout et de rien, paisiblement. Vivant tranquillement, Al avait retrouvé son calme habituel et un peu abandonné sa folie du nettoyage et du rangement. Pas le choix avec une blonde qui ramène ses équipements sales, noirs, plein de suie et qui s'installent un peu partout dans la maison. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Et s'il devait faire des réclamations ce serait peut-être plus sur un sujet récurent qu'il avait presque marre d'aborder… Ainsi leur discussion dériva, encore une fois et comme toute les autres, sur Edward. Ce fut évidemment Winry qui commença :

« Au fait, Ed a été envoyé pour quelle mission ? »

Al était faussement étonné de cette question vu qu'elle la lui posait trois fois, minimum, par jour ! Il répondit avec une perpétuelle lassitude :

« Une mission d'espionnage mais le colonel ne lui a pas donné plus d'informations. »

« Et il doit rentrer quand déjà ? »

Al était encore plus habitué à cette question. Il en avait marre ? Un peu quand même. Mais bien décidé à avoir la paix, il répliqua encore la même chose, mais avec, cette fois ci, une idée derrière la tête :

« Demain si tout se passe bien voir plus tard. Tiens je me demande la tête qu'il va faire en te voyant… »

La voyant rougir comme il l'imaginait, il continua sur un ton suave :

« Je suis sûr qu'il sera très content… »

Etonnée, et un peu rose, la jeune fille répondit timidement avec une gêne qu'on ne lui connaissait pas :

« Ah bon ? Tu crois ? »

Al vit bien l'expression sur le visage de Winry. Ses suppositions étaient exactes. Maintenant il n'avait plus aucun doute. Plus confiant, il s'exclama :

« Mais oui ! Il me parle souvent de toi ! Toujours avec des expressions plein le visage ! »

L'armure n'oserait pas lui avouer la vérité, pensant alors : « Je déforme un peu mais c'est pour leur bien… Je suis sûr que ça fera plaisir à Ed d'avoir quelqu'un autre que moi dans sa vie. Bon c'est vrai que la seule expression qu'il a sur le visage lorsqu'on aborde le sujet Winry est la peur mais bon… Le mensonge n'est pas toujours mauvais, non ? Pour l'instant il faut réussir à leur faire avouer… » Il reprit donc la voix plus mielleuse que jamais :

« Dis, Winry ? Tu ne serais pas amoureuse d'Edward ? »

Son amie, devenue complètement rouge, fit des gestes amples et gênés avant de lui répondre rapidement :

« QUOI ? Mais- Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer encore ! C'est juste mon ami ! Et moi je suis sa mécanicienne ! Et… »

Réjoui par cette réaction, Alphonse la coupa pour lui dire sur un ton diabolique :

« Tu es sûre ? Tu sais… je pourrai t'aider… Et puis préparer Nii-san sournoisement tout en gardant ton secret bien sûr. Je peux m'en occuper… Alors ? toujours pas amoureuse ? »

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse, découverte, mise à nue. C'était dur à dire mais elle avait confiance en Al. Décidée et résignée elle lui avoua :

« Si. Je crois que… je suis amoureuse d'Edward… »

Entièrement satisfait, l'amure sourit intérieurement avant de lui assurer :

« T'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que c'est réciproque ! Maintenant reste plus qu'à lui faire cracher le morceau… »

Xxx

Revenons à notre petit blondinet aux yeux d'or et sa petite troupe. Ils sortaient enfin du train, toujours dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Notamment Edward qui appréhendait avec une certaine jouissance le moment de quitter le colonel pour enfin revoir son petit frère. Espérant passer un minimum d'une journée tranquille avec lui, sans tronche de cake, sans mission. Bon c'est vrai qu'il fallait faire ce p#t##n de rapport mais, au moins, il serait seul avec Al. Unique problème à l'horizon, la voiture censée venir les chercher n'était pas là… Il fallait donc aller à l'accueil pour appeler le QG ou leur rappeler qu'ils étaient de retour à Central. Et qui d'autre envoyer qu'Ed ? Pour une fois, ce dernier ne rechigna pas à la tâche, il était même plutôt content. Il voulait revoir Alphonse le plus vite possible, or il n'avait pas confiance en Roy, persuadé que ce dernier mettrait, exprès, plus de temps pour l'emmerder.

Après que le lieutenant Riza lui ait expliqué où se situait l'accueil de la gare, Edward se mit en route rapidement. Mais au bout de dix minutes, le blondinet qui était partit plein d'entrain, fut forcé de se calmer et ralentir jusqu'à l'arrêt. Et oui, la gare de Central était énormément grande et fallait l'admettre… Il était perdu… Ne voulant pas demander de l'aide par fierté, il s'énervait contre cette gare immense et pensait même au complot !

Alors que le blondinet s'était arrêté pour choisir, au pif, une direction, il senti quelque chose d'étrange. Tout d'un coup, quelqu'un l'enserra, bloquant ses bras avant qu'il sente un objet tranchant contre sa gorge. Il n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il se faisait déjà entrainer entre deux bâtiments très étroits. Il voulut se débattre mais l'objet se resserra, laissant tomber quelques perles rouges. Puis dans le brouhaha de la foule, il entendit quelqu'un lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Reste tranquille. »

Surpris, Edward reconnu aussitôt la voix et s'exclama sur le champ :

« Envy ? »

« Tout juste crevette. »

* * *

Alors ?

Heureux(ses) de revoir notre palmier d'amour =3

Je me rappelle avoir pris beaucoup de plaisir à avoir écrit ce chapitre et encore plus le suivant !

J'ai moi même hâte de le recopier sur l'ordi pour le poster xD

(On aura tout vu chez les auteurs !)

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience !

Merci de m'avoir lu !

* * *

Je tiens aussi à remercier énormément Damdinsuryn qui a bien voulut corriger ce chapitre seul, à la place de ma beta habituel (étant en vacances, elle est indisponible avant un petit bout de temps). Donc Merci, merci, merci puissance X =D


	13. Chapter I3

**_H_e_l_l_o_w _e_v_e_r_y_b_o_d_y_ =D**

Tout d'abord, je souhaite une bonne rentrée pour tout ceux qui reprennent les cours, le travail…

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu de vacances…

Je compatis…

En espérant que votre tour viendra !

C'est donc en ce début septembre que je poste le 13ème chapitre Oo

(Ça passe vite !)

Et même si j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le finir pour ce week end

(Devoir, dodo, travail encore et encore)

J'ai fais le plus vite possible !

Pour ce chapitre, je ne me suis pas amusée à l'écrire, je me suis éclatée !

A être morte de rire devant mon ordi toute seule dans une scène qui j'espère vous plaira autant qu'à moi !

Surtout que je l'ai enfin remis de longueur normale ^^

Et comme à chaque fois, je remercie tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire et de me laisser des commentaires *o*

Merci à **OoohMoonShoesPotter, evernight0127, Sabine02, Damdinsuryn et Basilic-Edofanart** pour tous vos commentaires qui font toujours extrêmement plaisir T-T

Une pensée à ma_** béta-lectrice**_ qui travaille toujours et qui laisse sa place à **Damdinsuryn** en ce moment *^* **_Merci infiniment_** .

* * *

**C**hapitre _**13**_ :

Envy lui avait répondu froidement, dégageant une colère inconsidérée. Il resserra, encore, sa lame contre la chair, faisant couler un peu plus le sang et disparaître les dernières perles. Edward n'osait plus parler ni bouger. Remarquant qu'un seul geste de son agresseur suffisait à le faire passer de vie à trépas il avait décidé de se calmer. Pendant ces réflexions, emplies de bon sens, Envy avait continué :

« Alors on s'est bien amusé avec le colonel ? »

Edward fut heureux, malgré la situation, qu'Envy soit derrière lui car, comme cela, il ne put le voir rougir de honte, de gêne, quand il se remémora la fameuse scène. Chassant ces images perturbantes il s'exclama, remarquant quelque chose de louche :

« Comment… Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ? »

Apparemment, Envy n'apprécia guère la question puisqu'il resserra, instinctivement, le couteau. De peur qu'il ne continue Edward essayait vainement de reculer sans se coller à son agresseur. Ce dernier profita de ce rapprochement pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Ici, c'est moi qui pose les questions. Mais je peux te dire que c'est aussi facile d'entrer au QG de Central que de traverser un pont… »

Ed nota dans sa tête qu'il faudrait faire un rapport sur la sécurité en prime. Soudain, il vit le mur se rapprocher dangereusement, alors qu'Envy le poussait, sans délicatesse, contre. Il enleva le couteau au dernier moment pour éviter de lui trancher la gorge, faisant, par la même occasion, une frayeur qu'il jugea satisfaisante à sa victime. Il rangea d'un geste rapide et précis l'arme dans son étui accroché à sa ceinture avant de plaquer, avec force, les bras du blond au-dessus de sa tête. Puis d'un geste lent, il pressa son corps incandescent contre celui de sa victime. Edward ne put s'empêcher de retenir les frissons que lui procurait cette position, ce contact, cette chose. Enervé par ces réactions stupides et enfantines, le blond fit la dernière chose qui lui était encore possible pour s'en sortir. Il donna un coup de cul à l'homonculus pour le faire reculer de force…Ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela, Envy, surpris, fut lui même projeté contre le mur d'en face. C'est qu'il avait un de ces déhanché le blondinet ! Ainsi, libéré, ce dernier se retourna avant de glisser contre le mur et toiser son ennemi avec un regard qui se voulait méchant, voir effrayant. Cela fit rire Envy un instant. Pour qui il se prenait ce palmier ?! Ed n'allait pas se laisser faire et ça il allait le prouver ! Le défiant ainsi du regard, son agresseur accepta volontiers de participer, répondant à la provocation et ayant bien évidemment l'ambition de gagner. Voyant que la crevette blonde ne cèderait pas facilement, il décida d'accélérer le jeu et de déstabiliser l'adversaire. Ainsi, il s'écria :

« Tu sais, durant cette semaine j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'allais te faire… A défaut de te tuer autant m'amuser ! De plus j'ai très envie de te torturer… Et comme tu es à moi et que tu ne boug… »

Edward lui coupa la parole, sans quitter les améthystes devant lui, pour lui répondre, calme et déterminé :

« Rêve pas ! Je ne suis pas à toi ! Et si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire, tu te mets le doigt… dans… »

La phrase du blond se perdit dans sa gorge au même moment où Envy avait jeté à terre deux livres. Ce dernier gagna alors le combat quand Edward baissa les yeux pour fixer avec effroi ces deux objets. Tout lui revenait en mémoire. Et surtout l'accord qu'il avait passé. Il se rendit conte pour la première fois qu'il allait devoir se laisser faire. Qu'il était… à lui… sauf si… Il laissait les livres. Chose impensable s'il voulait restaurer le corps de son petit frère ! Il tua, alors, ce qui lui restait de dignité et les prit, la tête baissée, résigné…

Envy sourit. Trop fier de lui, il se pencha sur le côté pour attraper sa sacoche, remettant par la même occasion son couteau et sa mini pochette à l'intérieur. Il l'ouvrit sous les yeux curieux et anxieux du blondinet. Il venait juste de la remarquer… Puis Envy en sortit deux trois armes blanches différentes avant de se retourner vers sa victime. Ed fut parcouru d'un spasme non contrôlable. Mais en voyant l'homonculus s'approcher, il s'empressa de lui dire en se collant au mur :

« Attend ! Envy ! Tu vas pas faire ça ICI ?! »

Ce dernier s'était agenouillé pour être à la hauteur de sa crevette. S'apercevant des longs filets de sang le long de cette gorge parfaite, il en profita pour lécher toute la longueur avec passion, mettant sa main derrière la nuque du blond. Qu'est ce qu'il aimait le sentir en sa possession. C'était… Orgasmique… Ayant presque fini, et ne voyant pas de signe de refus, il remonta doucement avant de lui répondre avec calme :

« Pourquoi ? J'en ai envie maintenant. »

Edward préféra cacher son trouble. Cela aurait rendu le palmier beaucoup trop heureux alors autant lui enlever ce petit bonus. Mais voulant tout de même, absolument, défendre sa position, il s'exclama sur un ton je-sais-touïste :

« Bah… Déjà parce qu'on est dans la plus grande gare du pays et aussi la plus peuplée quelque soit l'heure. Ensuite parce qu'un tunnel de deux mètres carré de largeur à tout casser n'est pas vraiment insonorisé… Et puis, je rappelle que j'étais censé aller quelque part, donc, on m'attend et on ne va pas tarder à venir me chercher… »

Envy resta bloqué, muet, pétrifié. Il fallait avouer que le petit blond marquait un point. Lui ne pensait guère à ce genre de détails. Et de toute façon, tout ne le gênait pas. Il aurait tué tout ceux qui se seraient approchés pendant qu'il s'amusait. Mais le seul problème était l'escorte du Fullmetal, Le flame Alchemist. Il se ferait cramer la tronche et puis bouquin sur la pierre ou pas, Edward se serait fait une joie de participer. C'était évident. Un alchimiste, il gagne mais deux ça se complique. Surtout qu'il en avait besoin pour le sacrifice ! Après un long moment de réflexion, il ne restait qu'une solution. Tout en insultant Pride et le Colonel, il répondit au blond, sans lui avouer qu'il avait raison :

« Viens à 4 heure ce matin à cette adresse. Nous serons plus tranquilles. Ne sois pas en retard, sinon, je viens faire ça chez toi, devant Ton Cher petit frère… »

Ed poussa un grognement mélangeant le soulagement et la rage tout en se relevant avec ses livres. Puis le palmier reprit d'un ton ironique :

« Au fait, tu vas avoir besoin d'une trousse de secours. Je crois que la mienne ne sera pas suffisante pour ce que je t'ai préparé… Bon, du coup j'ai le temps de tout mettre en place… Cool… »

Envy s'était déjà éloigné, sans s'arrêter de parler, avant de disparaître complètement. Sans un regard pour sa future victime tétanisée. Edward était seul. Dans un espace réduit et long. Il avait l'impression d'être vide. Penser ? C'était devenu trop dur. Ainsi, tel un zombie, il regagna l'endroit qu'il avait quitté de force. Comme si de rien n'était. Son cerveau reprenait difficilement pied. Il se rappela, ainsi, sa tâche première, « oubliant », « supprimant » ou au moins essayant de ne plus penser à ce qui venait de se passer. Alors la question la plus importante pour lui était simplement devenue son choix de tourner à droite ou continuer son chemin. Il n'eût même pas le temps d'y songer qu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Encore Envy. Il ne l'avait pas encore assez fait chier ? Il lui dit donc sur un ton acerbe et agressif :

« C'est bon ! Tu me lâches ? Je viendrai bien à 4 heures ! J'ai autre chose à faire que discuter avec toi ! »

« Mais… De quoi tu parles Fullmetal ? »

Le blondinet se retourna, brusquement, pour découvrir la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu voir. Surtout à ce moment précis. Roy Mustang. A croire que ce dernier faisait exprès d'apparaître avant ou après le passage du palmier ! Mais plus que troublé, Edward resta muet. Il devait chercher une excuse à ce qu'il avait dit. Evidemment, le colonel profita de cette faiblesse pour lancer :

« Et… Où vas-tu ce soir ? Ou plutôt qui vas-tu retrouver ? »

Sa voix était sarcastique, voir même démoniaque. Que répondre à ça ? Edward était gêné, énervé, fatigué et pour couronner le tout il se sentait stupide. Il fallait avouer qu'il enchainait les bourdes avec brio, malheureusement. Il préféra mettre court le plus vite possible à cette discussion qui, dans tout les cas, lui serait défavorable. Et puis vu qu'il lui avait déjà menti, s'enfoncer un peu plus ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Ainsi, il lui dit sur un ton hautain :

« J'ai croisé ma petite amie et j'ai rendez vous avec elle là où ça vous regarde pas. »

Roy, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction, s'exclama, surpris :

« Et… Tu lui parles souvent comme ça à ta copine ? Tu vas pas la garder longtemps… Remarque c'est normal, tu connais rien aux filles, tu es si jeune et si petit… »

« QUI EST SI JEUNE ET SI PETIT QUE MÊME UN EMBRYON A DEJA PLUS D'EXPERIENCE QUE LUI ?!! Pff… Vous me fatiguez… Je préfère même plus répondre à ce genre de provocation. Et puis vous êtes mal placé pour me faire la moral. Vous n'avez jamais passé plus d'une nuit avec la même femme. »

« Ouah, mais c'est qu'il a de la répartie le petit galopin… »

Edward se retourna, ne répliquant pas. Peut-être un peu par dédain mais surtout que ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Là où il s'était interdit d'aller. Cette scène qui imaginait un futur sanglant et douloureux. Ce moment avec Envy le perturbait totalement. Et ce n'était pas les remarques du colonel sur sa taille qui allaient changer ça. Mais son esprit était un peu titillé par un détail. Alors Edward profita du silence pour lui demander :

« Au fait… Que faites-vous là ? »

Remarquant son égarement et son manquement au devoir, il reprit un peu gêné :

« Bah… on ne te voyait pas revenir. On s'est donc dit que tu t'étais perdu. Alors on a tiré à la courte paille et me voilà ! Bon tu viens ? La voiture ne va pas venir toute seule ! »

Edward fut un instant vexé que personne ne se soit désigné, de son plein gré, pour lui, mais il oublia vite, se re-concentrant sur le problème principal. Il dit ainsi :

« Donc… On va où alors ? »

« Par là. Suis-moi et tâche de ne pas te perdre. »

Roy s'amusa de la grimace de son subalterne. Il était si adorable quand il était vexé. Mais il se stoppa d'un coup remarquant quelque chose et s'exclama :

« Tu saignes »

« Ah oui… »

Ed s'essuya le cou pour faire disparaître encore une fois le sang qui ne voulait pas coaguler. Ainsi, en désespoir de cause, il finit par éponger avec sa manche de façon anarchique le liquide rouge. Le blond s'attendait à d'autres moqueries mais à la place de cela, le colonel eut pitié de lui. Il lui donna alors un mouchoir propre avant de demander :

« Tu t'es fait ça comment ? »

Une foule de mauvais souvenir lui revint en mémoire à la seconde ou Roy avait terminé sa phrase. Notamment celui de la langue humide, tiède et douce d'Envy contre sa peau. Cela lui valut encore un frisson mais de dégoût cette fois-ci. Un vrai vampire ce palmier ! Sauf qu'il ne pouvait raconter à son supérieur qu'un psychopathe l'avait attaqué pour le torturer parce qu'il s'était vendu à lui… A résumer ainsi, ça avait l'air incroyable et absurde même pour Edward. Après avoir trouvé une petite idée, il expliqua tout bonnement dans un sourire forcé :

« J'ai couru et je suis tombé sur une pierre. Qu'est ce que je peux être maladroit. »

Roy ne releva pas. Mais il ne le croyait absolument pas. Déjà la coupure était trop nette pour que ce soit accidentel. Et puis le blondinet était vraiment étrange ces temps-ci. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait il avait des marques, des blessures à différent endroits. Sans parler de ses explications à deux sous… Ça marche une fois, pas dix ! Et puis… Les livres qu'il tenait… Ils venaient d'où ?

Le brun restait silencieux depuis longtemps sur tout cela mais il les avait bien remarqués. De plus toutes ces choses étranges s'ajoutaient à ces sautes d'humeurs de plus en plus fréquentes… Maintenant il ne manquait au colonel qu'à connaître la cause de ses changements. Sa copine peut être ?

Le mystère restait voilé tandis que les deux militaires avançaient vers l'accueil. Roy oublia bien vite cette histoire en voyant une jolie jeune femme les accueillir derrière le comptoir. Elle leur précisa que l'armée leur avait déjà préparé une voiture qu'ils devaient ramener au QG « le plus tôt possible » tout en inscrivant, discrètement, son numéro et son prénom sur un bout de papier. Elle remit, alors, au colonel les clefs du véhicule avant de lui remettre, timidement, sa fameuse, les joues légèrement rosies. Ce dernier lui rendit un de ces sourires ravageurs dont lui seul avait le secret, la faisant presque s'évanouir sur place. Une fois partit, le blond ne manqua pas de se moquer du colonel, partant dans un débat sur les femmes mignonnes de préférence. Ça faisait du bien de rire. La tension qui s'était imposée auparavant, disparaissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient.

Les deux militaires clorent leur conversation, alors qu'ils rejoignaient le reste du groupe. Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus qu'à monter dans la voiture et rentrer chez eux. Chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire… En effet, le véhicule était assez serré, surtout à l'arrière. Riza décida de conduire, sans avouer qu'elle voulait simplement de l'espace tandis que Roy s'asseyait à ses côtés parce qu'il en avait envie. Pour l'instant tout allait bien. Mais ce fut bien plus compliqué de faire rentrer trois hommes mûrs et bien constitués –ou presque- à l'arrière. Déjà, le blondinet avait refusé, catégoriquement, la place du milieu. Si c'était pour se faire écraser de tout les côtés, il préférait autant pouvoir admirer le paysage. Hughes, lui, s'était soudainement sentit mal, exigeant, par logique, la dernière place sur le côté « au cas où »… Havoc fut donc placé de force à la place la moins confortable malgré son gabarit important par rapport aux autres. Mais ayant, par conséquent, les jambes les plus grandes, il fut obligé de les disposer sur les côtés de ses coéquipiers. Edward avait dû passer sa jambe de métal par dessus celle de Havoc pour plus de confort. Tant dis que ce dernier se plaignait de la lourdeur du métal et de la mauvaise foi de Maes qui se refusait à bouger.

Mais le blondinet n'écoutait déjà plus. Ayant trouvé une position assez confortable, il avait posé sa tête sur la fenêtre, regardant dehors, l'air perdu. Il créait, à rythme régulier, de la buée sur la vitre. Laissant l'humidité s'agrandir et se rétrécir au gré de son souffle chaud. Le temps devenait frais, surtout la nuit, annonçant l'arrivée de l'hiver à Central. Il avait pu remarquer que beaucoup de cheminées étaient déjà allumées. Confirmant sa thèse. Il devait être minuit ou presque, la lune étant arrivée au plus haut dans le ciel, régnant avec toute sa splendeur sur la ville. L'éclairant pendant que le soleil s'occupait ailleurs.

Etrangement, et malgré tout, Edward se sentait bien. La chaleur de la voiture l'enveloppait dans une sorte de cocon alors que la froideur de la vitre le maintenait éveillé. Il fut légèrement tiré de sa somnolence, sentant une brusque vague de froid envahir l'habitacle. Le blond tourna légèrement la tête, remarquant que Jean s'était déplacé à gauche alors que Hughes se tenait dehors, penché sur la portière ouverte. Mais au moment où il allait fermer la porte, le colonel s'exclama :

« Au fait, je veux vos rapports pour ce matin dans mon bureau histoire de boucler cette affaire au plus vite ! »

Une nouvelle vague entra dans la voiture mais cette fois ci c'e fut une vague de protestation. Les divers avis fusaient bruyamment et avec mécontentement. Seul le blond restait comateux et silencieux. Puis la voix de Mustang retentit forte et ferme, effaçant les autres :

« Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne ! Cela est valable pour moi aussi, je rappelle que ça ne m'enchante pas non plus. Donc au plus tard à midi, je veux tout les rapports sur mon bureau. »

Maes finit par claquer la portière, résigné, laissant le calme renaître. Le temps que l'information monte au cerveau fatigué de la crevette, Riza avait déjà déposé Jean chez lui. Réveillant d'un coup tout ses sens, Edward s'exclama, complètement ahuri :

« EH ! Mais… C'est pour CE matin ! »

Le colonel, qui était dans le siège en face du blond, se retourna délicatement, souriant de toutes ses dents avant de lui préciser avec entrain :

« Effectivement, tu as bien compris. »

On pouvait sentir à des kilomètres à ronde la joie qui émanait de Roy. Cela contrastait bien avec la rage que le blond essayait de cacher tant bien que mal. Serrant ainsi ses dents pour s'empêcher de sauter sur son supérieur et de l'assommer sous des coups qu'il estimait « bien mérités ». Mais cette injustice n'empêchait rien au fait qu'il n'en pensait pas : « L'enfoiré ! Il l'a fait exprès ! Il sait que je dois sortir et avec le rapport je n'aurai jamais le temps de profiter d'Al… AAAH ! J'ai tellement envie de l'éclater ce c#nn#rd de colonel ! Ils se sont donné le mot aujourd'hui. On dirait un complot ! Si je pouvais, pas le tuer, juste le tabasser… » Après d'autres réflexions sur ce qu'il aimerait faire et qu'on pouvait remarquer si belle lorsqu'il s'agissait de Mustang, Edward ne put tout garder pour lui. Il murmura alors :

« B#t#rd »

Il savait que ce dernier l'avait entendu, voyant les lèvres de Roy s'étirer dans un fin sourire avant qu'il ne retourne à sa position initiale. Edward pensait, naïvement, qu'il ne pourrait pas voir le colonel aussi heureux avant longtemps. Mais il se trompait. Et il le remarqua bien vite car au moment de descendre de la voiture, le brun le fixa, d'un air réjoui, et lui dit avec un magnifique sourire lui explosant son bonheur au visage :

« A tout à l'heure. Et n'oublie pas le rapport ! »

La rage monta d'un coup, explosant tout les baromètres du blond. Il la laissa se défouler sur la pauvre porte, la claquant avec puissance dans un bruit sourd. Il entra dans son immeuble, marchant hâtivement, tout en fulminant et en baragouinant toutes sortes d'insultes et de menaces. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de son appartement, essoufflé. Il reprit sa respiration, un instant, calmant légèrement son cœur. Déterminé et exténué il poussa sa porte avant d'entrer. Sa fatigue s'envola en même temps qu'apparaissait Alphonse dans son champ de vision. Il était assis dans son fauteuil, lisant un livre quelconque éclairé par une pâle lumière à ses côtés. Edward s'attendrit instantanément devant cette scène, laissant tomber sa valise sur le pas de la porte.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas prévu que sa valise se déposerait sur le sol en provoquant un bruyant « BOUM », très peu discret. Au même moment, Alphonse fit un bond sur place, cherchant avec panique d'où provenait le bruit. Le blond, lui, s'était crispé, fermant les yeux comme pour atténuer le son. Quand il les rouvrit quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son petit frère s'élancer vers lui en criant :

« NII-SAN ! »

Edward n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Ainsi, Alphonse se jeta sur lui, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Ce que le blond ne tarda pas lui faire remarquer. Tout en s'excusant, Al l'avait remis debout, le tenant avec force par les bras. Sans le laisser se remettre de ses émotions, l'armure avait déjà pris la valise, l'avait rangée, délicatement, à côté du canapé et il avait même amené son frère de force sur le sofa… Puis remarquant que le blond reprenait ses esprits, il commença à s'exclamer :

« Est ce que ça va ? Fallait le dire que tu rentrais déjà ! Je serai venu te chercher ! Alors comment s'est passée ta mission ? Tu l'as réussie ? ça a été avec tout le monde ? Et… »

« STOP ! »

Edward prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer :

« Calme-toi, Al. Laisse-moi au moins le temps de répondre… »

« Oh, excuse-moi, Nii-san… »

Attendri par ses réactions, l'aîné Elric lui dit avec un ton des plus doux :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas grave. Bon sinon, oui. Je vais bien quoi que un peu fatigué… Ensuite la mission ! Un échec total ! Sans parler que je me suis ennuyé à mort ! »

Al buvait, littéralement, les paroles de son grand frère. Ce dernier n'avait, normalement, pas le droit de parler de ses missions mais c'était Alphonse. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait tout répéter à chaque coin de rue. Il énonça donc le luxe du train et le fait qu'il devait partager la même chambre que le colonel. Al s'était empressé de lui demander, inquiet :

« Vous ne vous êtes pas battu j'espère ? »

« Non, j'ai réussi à changer de chambre ! J'ai eu de la chance que le lieutenant ait bien voulu m'accueillir. »

Edward l'avait avoué avec soulagement, faisant rire le plus jeune. L'invitant à continuer avec autant d'entrain qu'il avait commencé. Le blond savait captiver son frère, laissant, parfois, un peu de suspens tout en « omettant » d'énoncer les activités et les accidents qui pouvaient nuire à la pureté et l'innocence de l'armure. Puis il arriva au moment qui intéressait le plus cette dernière, l'infiltration du bâtiment. Edward avait ralenti le rythme de ses phrases, créant une atmosphère stressante limite oppressante :

« Et c'est alors qu'on descendit dans le sous sol obscur, toujours sur nos gardes, prêts à attaquer ou à se défendre… Enfin arrivés en bas, le silence était pesant, l'odeur nauséabonde. Mais le calme était de courte durée. Car alors qu'on se séparait, un léger bruit de chaîne m'attira dans une pièce encore plus sombre. Et au moment où je suis entré, je me suis fait attaquer par… »

Ed avait fait exprès de s'arrêter au moment crucial, imaginant son frère dans tout ses états. Il sourit quand il entendit Alphonse lui demander, angoissé :

« Attaquer par ? »

Satisfait, le blond cru bon de révéler ce qu'attendait Al. Ainsi, il ouvrit la bouche pour s'exclamer :

« WINRY ?! »

* * *

Et voilà, encore un de fini !

On rattrape dangereusement ma fic sur papier d'ailleurs !

(Ça commence à me faire peur Oo)

Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^

La machine est en marche, le piège se referme et le résultat du vote ne va pas tarder à se montrer…

Avec la venue de la **100**ème reviews et de ma **100**ème page aussi bien sur l'ordi que sur papier, je vais**_ changer provisoirement le résumé_** pour qu'il soit mieux adapté aux prochains chapitres ^^

Sur ce, je radote mais merci pour tout !

J'espère ne pas vous décevoir (surtout avec la suite des évènements !)

Merci encore !

**_Bisoux_**


	14. Chapter 14

**__**

Holà la gente !

Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas donné signe de vie mais j'avais une excuse ! (pas forcément bonne mais bon ///) Pour ceux que ça intéresse tout est noté dans les dernières pages de mon blog ^^ Pour les autres se sera juste une surcharge de travail ^^

Passons donc à ce chapitre =3

Pas de torture pour celui la ^^(pas encore .^) Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même !Je m'excuse encore pour le long retard même si je crains que le prochain sera peut être plus long (ou moins long avec les vacances .^)Enfin, dieu seul sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve !

Je remercie de tout mon cœur tout les lecteurs qui suivent ma fiction ! (commentateur ou pas xD) Ceux qui la mettent en favoris, ou en alerte et bien sûr ceux qui laissent tout plein de reviews ^w^

Alors un énorme merci à **Basilic-Edofanart**,** Damdinsuryn**, **Sabine02**, **evernight0127**, et **OoohMoonShoesPotter** !

Merci, vraiment !

Maintenant place à la suite ! =D

* * *

**C**hapitre _**14**_ :

« Hein ? Winry ? »

Alphonse n'avait pas compris… Comment Winry avait-elle atterri là-bas alors qu'elle était avec lui toute cette semaine ? Mais il eu à peine le temps de se poser la question, laissant une illumination posséder ses pensées : « Zut, j'ai complètement oublié de la réveiller». En effet, il avait promis, quelques heure auparavant, de la prévenir de l'arrivée de son blond préféré, cette dernière étant fatiguée avait préféré aller se coucher. Le visage du jeune alchimiste se décomposait lentement tandis qu'il fixait un point derrière son frère. Tout d'un coup une voix ensommeillée retentit dans le salon :

« Al ? Edward est là ? »

Se retournant doucement vers la source du son, Alphonse découvrit, effectivement, Winry sur le pas de la porte de leur chambre. Elle était adossée au mur, en chemise de nuit, se frottant les yeux avec une lenteur certaine qui prouvait que son réveil était récent mais surtout que la jeune fille était encore dans le brouillard. Al s'apprêtait à répondre à cette dernière mais Edward lui coupa la parole avant de s'exclamer :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Winry ? Je te jure que mon automail est en parfait état ! Enfin, il a quelques coupures mais rien d'autre ! »

Encore assez endormie, elle lui répondit :

« Al ne t'as rien dit ? »

Le blondinet dériva son regard vers son frère, un regard lourd et amer. Gêné, ce dernier reprit, pour sa défense :

« Euh, en fait… Euh… Bah… »

Alphonse n'arrivait à rien répondre de cohérent, pourtant il pouvait dire la vérité mais quand il regardait le visage d'Edward déformé par la peur et la surprise, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait fait une erreur. Mais se rappelant ce qu'il avait promis à Winry, il continua, alors, avec plus d'assurance et une idée derrière la tête :

« Winry est venue passé quelques jours pour voir si nous allions bien. Elle s'est beaucoup inquiétée en ne te voyant à son arrivée ! »

Edward dévisagea son frère en pensant : « Winry ? S'inquiéter pour moi ? Expressivement ? Bizarre… D'habitude elle aurait attendu de me voir pour me balancer une clef de douze, ce qui prouve, de temps en temps, qu'elle s'inquiète… Alors pourquoi elle aurait dit ça ? »

Pendant que le blond était occupé par ses réflexions, la blonde, elle, avait piqué un far rouge ! Elle avait compris le stratagème d'Alphonse, elle savait que c'était le moment d'agir, de dire quelque chose, surtout maintenant qu'elle était bien réveillée… Mais rien ne sortit… Elle n'aurait jamais cru rester paralysée juste pour une simple allusion à ses sentiments. Pourtant une seule idée persistait dans sa tête. Alors elle fit ce qui lui paraissait le plus logique, voir machinal. Alphonse, désespéré, analysait la scène, voyant Winry rentrer dans la chambre en silence, choquée. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser : « ça va être dur de les mettre ensemble ces deux là… »

Quelques secondes passèrent jusqu'à ce que retentisse un bruit sourd suivi d'un cri d'agonie. Cassant le calme réflexif qui s'était installé, la petite blonde hurla aussitôt :

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU T'IMAGINES LE NAIN ! »

Le « nain » en question se releva lentement, tenant sa tête avec douleur. Il attrapa la clef mécanique qui l'avait attaqué avant de la faire voler quelques mètres plus loin avec fureur. Sans perdre le rythme, il se retourna vers le véritable agresseur et cria à son tour :

« QUI C'EST LE NAIN PAS PLUS HAUT QU'UN BRIN D'HERBE ? HARPIE BLONDE ! »

« DESOLEE, IL EST TROP PETIT POUR QUE JE PUISSE LE VOIR ! C'EST DEJA UN MIRACLE QUE JE L'ENTENDE ! »

« ESPECE DE SALE… »

« AH NON ! NII-SAN, RESTE POLI ! ET PUIS ÇA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX ! »

Voyant les surexcités se calmer et le regarder éberlués, Alphonse continua sur un ton moins fort mais toujours moraliste :

« Ça va pas de crier à cette heure ? Il est plus de minuit ! Allez-vous coucher maintenant ! »

Edward rageait intérieurement, maudissant au plus haut point le colonel, Envy et enfin Winry de s'être tous alliés pour créer un complot contre lui ! Il alla brusquement vers son sac, sortant deux livres avant de les jeter sur le siège à côté de son frère. Il s'approcha de ce dernier et lui murmura sur un ton colérique et blessé :

« J'ai un rapport à rédiger donc je vais travailler dans le bureau. J'ai trouvé ses livres durant la mission. Lis-les, ils vont t'intéresser. »

L'armure ramassa les livres, ébahi et inquiet pour son frère mais surtout il se sentait coupable de son état. Pour des retrouvailles, il aurait préféré que cela se passe mieux. Ainsi, lorsque le blond s'enferma dans le bureau, Al reprocha à Winry :

« Tu aurais pu réagir autrement… »

Cette dernière baissa la tête, gênée, puis elle lui répondit sur un ton doux où on ressentait une certaine tristesse :

« Désolée, j'ai paniqué… Et j'ai exécuté la première idée qui est apparue… »

« Lui balancer une clef de douze sur la tête ? »

« Euh... Bon d'accord, je n'ai vraiment pas fait la meilleure chose, mais c'était par habitude surtout ! Enfin, on verra ça demain. On sera tous calmé et puis je suis fatiguée… »

« Mm… D'accord, à demain alors… »

Tout en faisant un signe de main, la jeune femme repartit se coucher, chamboulée par cette altercation différente de l'habitude. Alphonse, lui, feuilleta un instant un des livres avant de rester bouche bée devant certaines phrases. Il s'assit et se mit, instantanément, à dévorer le premier livre sans cesser de s'étonner.

Pendant ce temps Edward, après avoir fermé la porte, s'y était adossé avant de se laisser glisser contre elle. Il baissa la tête, la prenant de ses mains en signe de fatigue, de découragement ? Non. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être découragé. Il devait le faire, pour son frère. Il devait être fort. Il devait supporter tout… et même la torture que lui réservait Envy. Se persuadant qu'il en était capable, il décida, après de bien courtes minutes, de commencer ce « fichu rapport ».

Il ne le finit qu'au bout de deux heures, tout aussi courtes que le temps qui le séparait du moment fatidique. Edward voyait le temps s'accéléré au fur et à mesure qu'il s'écoulait. Impuissant devant ce phénomène 'naturel' mais jurant d'avoir vu l'aiguille des secondes avancer plus rapidement que d'habitude, il dit, résigné :

« Saleté de temps, tu t'écoules soit trop lentement, soit trop rapidement… »

Tout en pestant contre ce « fichu temps », il décida de remettre son « fichu rapport » à ce « b#t#rd de colonel » avant d'aller, gentiment, se faire torturer par ce « b#t#rd de palmier psychopathe d'homonculus ». Il rigola un instant en pensant à ce 'super' programme, ironiquement. Il avait presque, lui-même, du mal à croire qu'il allait faire tout ça… Mais, maintenant, il fallait penser au plus dur. Sortir de l'appartement sans se faire remarquer… C'est une tâche qui ne poserait pas de problème à un militaire doué et entraîné. Sauf qu'elle s'avère, effectivement, dangereuse, lorsqu'on sait qu'à côté de la seule sortie se tient son petit frère qui ne dort jamais. Il serait bien passé par dehors mais la seule échelle de secours que possédait leur appartement était du coté de la chambre. Il ne pouvait pas, non plus, utiliser l'alchimie pour descendre du quatrième étage, ce serait un trop voyant et bruyant… Ainsi une unique solution persistait, traverser la pièce et sortir par la porte d'entrée.

Mais Edward était devenu doué question discrétion. Les missions de l'armée avaient beaucoup participé au développement de cette faculté. Ainsi, il ouvrit la porte avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas, ayant prit soin d'éteindre la lumière du bureau et de prendre son rapport avant. Il analysa la situation et perçu, alors, deux avantages. Le premier était l'obscurité apparente de la pièce car seule la petite lampe de chevet était allumée. Le deuxième était tout bonnement son frère. Ce dernier était plongé dans son bouquin et lorsqu'il lisait, il était presque sourd et aveugle, ne voyant que les lignes qui se dessinaient durant sa lecture.

Edward prit une grande bouffé d'air avant de retenir sa respiration et de sortir sur la pointe des pieds, fermant délicatement la porte derrière lui. Puis il s'approcha de la cuisine furtivement. Son plan allait marcher ! Il était parfait. S'approchant de plus en plus de son but, il laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il accéléra légèrement, ne voulant pas tenter le diable quand même, avant de se sentir glisser. Ou plutôt, de se sentir basculer en arrière… Il vit la pièce défiler, avec lenteur, de bas en haut. Lorsque le plafond du salon apparut clairement, son dos rencontra le sol avec fracas. Mais en s'étalant par terre, Edward n'avait pas aperçu la magnifique intonation qui s'était échappée lors de sa rencontre improvisée avec le sol. Alors qu'il s'était enfin rendu compte de ce qui venait de se passer, il espéra que son frère n'avait rien remarqué. Qu'il était toujours entrain de lire. Qu'il ne l'avait pas vu... Son monde d'espoir fut brisé aussi vite qu'il avait été créé lorsqu'il entendit :

« Nii-san ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

A une vitesse fulgurante, Edward s'exclama intérieurement « M#RD# ». Il se releva, voulant voir de ses propres yeux le responsable de son échec. Enfin dans ce cas là, c'était plutôt LA responsable de son lamentable échec. Une clef de douze ! Ed ne maudissait plus Winry, il rêvait, à cet instant, de douces tortures pour la jeune femme. Ainsi il pensa avec fureur : « Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait besoin de venir celle-là ! Elle ne connaît pas le téléphone ? En plus elle ramène ces objets de mort ! Elle dort avec ou quoi ?! Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? Il me faut une excuse… »

La mission A avait donc échoué mais Edward avait toujours un plan de secours qui était… D'improviser. Etant sur son terrain c'était déjà plus facile de trouver des mensonges convenables que dans une gare. Enfin, normalement. Ainsi, comme si cela était naturel, Le blond se remit debout avant de se diriger dans la cuisine et d'ouvrir le frigo. Il prit une bouteille quelconque et s'écria en souriant et se retournant vers son frère :

« J'avais une petite soif et comme j'ai fini mon rapport, je m'accorde un moment de plaisir. »

Il montra, alors, son rapport comme preuve de ce qu'il avançait, ne l'ayant pas lâché pendant sa chute. S'il avait pu, Alphonse aurait arqué un sourcil avant de dévisager son frère. Mais à la place il répliqua sur un ton pertinent :

« T'es venu boire du lait… »

Edward, ne comprenant pas la remarque, porta son attention sur la bouteille en question, se rendant compte qu'il avait bien dans la main une bouteille de lait. Instantanément, il lâcha cet objet en criant, son visage déformé par le dégout :

« BERK ! »

Celle-ci, étant en verre, se brisa en mille morceaux aux pieds du blond, devant la mine, intérieure, désespérée de son petit frère. Sur le coup discrétion, Edward avait vraiment fait mieux… Il fut quand même heureux de ne pas avoir réveillé son amie. Alphonse avait fini par poser son livre pour aller aider son frère à nettoyer. Le blond était parti chercher une éponge pour ramasser la substance blanche pendant que l'armure ramassait les bouts de verre. Puis de manière anodine, cette dernière demanda :

« Au fait, Nii-san… Tu peux me dire où est-ce que tu as trouvé ces livres ? »

Edward se figea. Il était à court d'excuses stupides. Et puis il était trop fatigué pour pouvoir en inventer une qui, de toute façon, serait mauvaise. Ainsi, pour couronner le tout, il était énervé, furieux qu'on lui rappelle ce passage de sa vie, furieux que tout le ramène à Envy. Exaspéré par ses propres pensées, il baissa la tête et répondit froidement :

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire. »

Al se pétrifia. Surpris, il resta un instant silencieux. Jamais son frère ne lui avait parlé comme ça, ni sur ce ton. Il ne voulait surtout pas le déranger, l'embêter, sentant qu'il y avait un problème. Mais la curiosité l'emporta face à ce comportement mystérieux et anormal. Il lui dit alors, voulant calmer la tension :

« Je ne dis pas ça pour te mettre en colère, mais c'est juste que ces livres sont très différents de tous ceux que j'ai pu lire auparavant. Et avoir la suite pourrait vraiment nous aider ! Tu te rends compte qu'à l'intérieur l'auteur parle d'une autre alchimie, l'elixirologie ! Et… »

« C'EST BON AL ! Tu me LACHE avec Ça ! Si j'en trouve d'autres, je te les rapporterai ! »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour du cadet de s'emporter. Ne comprenant pas l'agressivité soudaine de son frère et son refus de l'écouter sur une chose qui pouvait changer leur vie, il s'exclama :

« Nii-San ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Il y a une autre alchimie ! Un nouveau moyen de créer la pierre ! SANS TUER ! »

« STOP ! C'est toi qui ne comprends pas ma langue ou tu le fais exprès ?! Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Tout en disant cela, Edward était sorti en trombe de la cuisine avant de mettre ses chaussures sans délicatesse. Al, en colère mais surtout choqué lui cria, perturbé :

« ATTENDS ! Où tu vas là ?! On est en train de parler je te signale ! »

« Je me casse. »

Al se paralysa aussi bien pour le ton sec que son frère avait employé que pour la phrase en elle-même. S'il avait pu, il aurait pleuré, de tristesse, de rage, d'impuissance. C'était la première fois qu'il se disputait aussi violemment avec Edward. Alphonse s'effondra par terre, ne pouvant faire que ça. Se sentant démuni, faible, il réfléchissait sur ce qui venait de se passer alors qu'une certaine blonde était entrée dans la pièce.

xxx

Edward, il fallait l'avouer, s'était enfui en courant. Fuyant la dispute, son frère. Se sauvant comme un voleur. C'est lui qui avait provoqué ça, même si ce n'était pas intentionnel, cela l'arrangeait bien d'un côté… Il se dirigea, alors, vers le QG militaire sans s'arrêter de courir. Sa dispute avec Al l'avait touché plus que ce qu'il pensait. Pourtant ce n'était qu'une 'petite' dispute, ça arrivait à tout le monde et ça se résoudrait facilement. Mais Ed avait mal. La colère laissait un arrière-goût amer. Lui, il pouvait pleurer mais il ne le ferait pas. Pleurer était une sorte de faiblesse qu'il fallait éliminer. Pour lui c'était, d'ailleurs, la définition même de ce verbe, qui n'existait que pour les perdants. Il ne pouvait pas être faible, il était l 'aîné… le plus grand. Celui qui devait rester fort. Et il avait réussi à le rester, s'étant créé une carapace autour de son cœur, impénétrable. Plus rien ne pouvait le toucher ! Et il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour se briser juste pour une minuscule dispute de rien du tout.

Alors… Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Il n'avait jamais ressenti cette douleur. Elle était unique. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu, d'être brisé, vide. Son cœur se serrait. Il voulait se persuader que sa respiration troublée n'était due qu'a sa course effrénée mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il savait très bien que son cœur contrôlait tout ça et que plus il niait plus il se détruisait.

Alors… Il l'aimait vraiment ?

Il avait eu l'espoir, durant un certain temps, de s'être trompé. Qu'il avait juste une grande confiance en son petit frère. Il ne voulait pas avoir de 'sale' sentiment pour lui. Il s'était, donc convaincu que ce qui s'était passé pour la première fois avec Envy n'était qu'une coïncidence. Mais non… Le palmier avait raison. Cette pensée fit rager Edward. Il se sentait « abominable », « laid », « atroce », « monstrueux »... Comment avait-il osé mêler son petit frère à ce sentiment ! Il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? Non ! Dieu ne l'aimait pas apparemment… S'il le rencontrait, un jour, il s'excuserait d'avoir voulu le défier en voulant faire revivre sa mère, que c'était pour cela qu'il était « puni »… Mais à quoi il pensait ?! Non, non ! Si Dieu existait vraiment, il lui casserait la gueule ! Il lui ferait payer de lui avoir gâché la vie ! De lui avoir pris sa mère ! D'avoir embarqué son frère dans cette histoire ! D'avoir permis de créer des monstres comme Envy ! Oui… Il le battra à mort…

Pendant toutes ses réflexions, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était arrivé au QG. Il montra, alors, sa montre au garde qui le laissa passer au garde à vous. La base militaire était, évidemment, déserte. Ou presque, il restait encore quelques soldats obligés de monter la garde la nuit… Edward entra dans le bâtiment principal. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il continua sa route, la connaissant par cœur. Il arriva, ainsi, devant la porte d'un bureau au deuxième étage. Elle était simple avec une magnifique enseigne où il y avait écrit d'une façon fine et fluide « Colonel Roy Mustang ».

Il pouvait encore faire demi-tour. Tout arrêter. Rebrousser chemin, retourner chez lui et s'excuser de son comportement devant Alphonse. Peut être recommencer à zéro et soulager son cœur lassé. Depuis combien d'années était-il le chien de Mustang ? Beaucoup trop à son goût. Et tout cela pour n'avoir presque aucune piste sur la pierre. Il allait tout abandonner maintenant ? Et puis quoi encore ! Il fallait être fou pour abandonner à ce stade ou peut-être fallait-il être raisonnable. Mais Edward avait fait trop de choses pour, un jour, espérer repartir de zéro.

Déterminé, il tourna la poigné du bureau mais rien ne se passa. Elle était fermée. Quoi de plus normal à trois heures du matin… Edward tapa, alors, dans ses mains et les posa sur la porte, créant une lumière blanche éblouissante qui inonda le couloir. Puis elle disparu, laissant apparaitre une petite porte pile à la taille du blond dans l'originale. Il entra et déposa son rapport sur la table avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu. Tel un courant d'air.

Enfin dehors, il ressortit le bout de papier avec l'adresse qu'Envy lui avait donnée. Une adresse pas facile à trouver, évidemment. Mais Edward avait, quand même, pris soin de noter quelques directions à prendre. Il se dirigea, alors, vers le nord, en courant, ne voulant pas être en retard non plus. De plus, plus tôt il arrivait, plus tôt l'autre aurait fini et plus tôt il reverrait Al pour s'excuser. Mais dans quel état il allait en ressortir ? Il faudrait, qu'au moins, Envy lui épargne le visage… Le corps, après, ça se cache avec des vêtements. Et de toute façon il se voyait mal revenir avec une cagoule sur la tête pour se cacher…

Arrivé à la forêt, le papier disait de prendre un chemin en terre battu. Un problème vient, alors, troubler les plans d'Edward car il n'y avait déjà pas de terre battu et encore moins de chemin… Déstabilisé, il longea la forêt dans l'espoir de le trouver. Mais la panique commençait à l'envahir petit à petit avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

« Et m#rd#. Ça y est, c'est obligé je suis en retard… Il doit être quatre heures maintenant… »

* * *

Et voilà !

Un nouveau chapitre de terminé .

Vous vous doutez bien des prochains chapitres surtout avec le changement de résumé que j'ai fais !

Ne vous inquiétez pas il est temporaire ^^

C'est juste pour fêter la 100ème reviews *o*

(c'est trop beau T-T)

Et aussi la 100ème page sur feuille de ma fic ! =D

_**Une petite annonce importante à faire…**_

_Si j'ai été en retard c'est aussi parce que j'ai commencé une autre fic, un One Shot des plus étranges ^^_

_Non pas que je me fais de la pub (Pas du touut…)_

_Donc il risque de remplacer la publication d'un chapitre ._

_(c'est pour ça que je le dit là ^^)_

Enfin comme tout a une fin (ou presque), Il est venu le temps pour moi de vous quitter, Vous laissant sur ce chapitre qui, Je l'espère, Ne vous a pas déçu, J'espère aussi que vous avez pris du plaisir à lire ce chapitre !

Merci pour tout et…

A bientôt !

* * *

_Et énormeuuh merci a toi Dam ! (ton pseudo est long à écrire xD) Pour corriger toute les méchantes fautes qui naissent sous mes doigts ToT_

_Toujours avec ta correction parfaite =D_

_(Ps : j'ai compris ta référence xD j'ai bien ri aussi !)_

_Merci !_

(Une pensée pour ma beta qui n'a plus d'ordinateur et qui ne peut donc plus corriger -o-)


	15. Chapter XV

**_H_ello Everybody** !

Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre assez attendu…

(Oui pardon T-T je suis impardonnable même ! je fixe des délais inqualifiables mais j'ai posté la nouvelle fiction et puis j'ai pas eu le temps pendant les vacances vu que j'ai travaillé… bouhou ToT Excusez-moi !)

M'enfin bref ! je sens qu'à la fin de ce chapitre je vais me faire tuer… (dur dur le métier d'auteur ^-^')

_Mais je tiens à dire que j'ai fini la 1ère PARTIE DE AL, JE T'AIME ! *saute de joie* En tout, sur papier, ça me fait 103 feuilles écrites ! Soit 52 copies double remplies *o*_

Je tiens aussi à remercier infiniment pour toutes ces magnifiques reviews **Basilic-Edofanart**, **Damdinsuryn**, **Sabine02**, **evernight0127**, **OoohMoonShoesPotter**, **SvartAlfe**, **Luka Tatsumi**, **Rebhist** !

**Pour les reviews anonymes :**

**fic-lemona** : _bouhouh T-T mais je l'aime mon one shot ! Par contre je ne crois pas pouvoir remplir toutes les exigences que tu m'as données (se cache). Il y a bien une fin à « Al, je t'aime » Mais pas encore écrite… =D Merci pour toute tes reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! J'espère que tu ne me tueras pas pour ce chapitre ^^' (PAS INTERET JE TUE SINON !!! s'exclame la beta)_

**miyu-chan** : _Oh ! Merci ToT je suis vraiment contente que cette fiction te plaise ! J'espère, aussi, que la suite ne te décevra pas !_

Sur ce bonne lecture ! (*Peur au ventre* Ne me tuez pas T-T)

* * *

**C**hapitre _**XV**_ :

Le dire à haute voix ne fit que l'affoler encore plus. Il commença alors à courir, pris par l'angoisse, imaginant Envy en train de rejoindre Alphonse. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se dépêche. Il accéléra jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse plus avancer. Exténué par cette course folle, il finit par s'arrêter, abattu. C'était perdu d'avance. Il ne retrouverait jamais la maison d'Envy et, pour couronner le tout, il s'était égaré. Totalement désespéré, il abandonna définitivement sa course et préféra continuer en marchant. S'évadant quelque peu, pensant à tout et rien pour ne pas se focaliser sur le plus grave. La lune semblait belle cette nuit là. Elle devait le narguer de son insouciance. Elle n'avait pas de problème, elle. Edward n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard, s'énervant contre cette lune trop calme. Toutes ses réflexions firent que le blond ne regardait plus le sol. Ainsi il ne put s'empêcher de se prendre le pied dans une racine sortante. Mais ce qu'il put encore moins éviter fut sa chute prédestinée. Face contre terre, il essaya de se relever, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. C'en était trop. Il ne pouvait pas supporter tout cela. Il prit alors une grande inspiration comme pour se calmer, mais à la place, il hurla un juron, à s'en décrocher les poumons. Il provoqua la fuite et la terreur de quelques hiboux dans la forêt, qui s'envolèrent dans l'espoir d'échapper au monstre. Mais alors que le silence revenait peu à peu, un autre bruit vint le briser, un bruit qui avait une voix familière :

« Mais, c'est qu'il a rétréci le Nabot ! »

Edward n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, se releva d'un bond et fit volte-face à Envy. Il écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant quoi répondre. Un amas d'émotions surgissait à une vitesse hallucinante, trop rapide pour le pauvre cerveau d'Edward. Mais, même saturé, ce dernier choisi de répondre au plus important, ce qui lui avait déplut :

« QUI C'EST LE NABOT PAS PLUS HAUT QU'UN HARICOT !? »

Malgré le temps, cette réaction avait toujours le même effet : faire sourire Envy. En fait, quand Edward y réfléchissait plus, il serait bien parti en courant, loin du palmier et ce qu'il représentait à ce jour. Sauf que quelque chose d'autre le tracassait. Il demanda, alors :

« Envy… Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Tout en faisant un sourire carnassier, Envy s'exclama du tac au tac :

« N'est-ce pas plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ? Remarque, tu me fais gagner du temps, vu que j'étais en route pour Central. J'ai juste pris un raccourci… Et toi… je paris… que tu… t'es perdu ! »

Le palmier reçut un grognement, on ne peut plus explicite, de la part du blond. Ce dernier ayant trop honte de l'avouer à son ennemi juré, décida de ne rien répondre. Après tout, vu ce qui allait se passer, se terrer dans le silence lui semblait une bonne idée. L' « ennemi » en question décida, rapidement, de ne pas perdre plus de temps. Même s'il regrettait un peu de ne pas lui lancer plus de vannes sur sa taille, il avait assez attendu ce moment pour le laisser encore trainer. Sans plus de cérémonie, il dit tout d'un coup :

« Bon, suis-moi si tu ne veux pas te reperdre. On n'est pas loin de la maison que je t'avais indiquée. »

Edward re-grogna mais rattrapa quand même Envy qui était déjà parti. Durant un instant, il pensa qu'il avait eu de la chance d'être tombé sur l'autre décérébré. Mais… était-ce vraiment de la chance ? Passer la matinée à se faire torturer, il y avait mieux…

Le trajet se passa dans le silence absolu. Pas même un animal n'osait le déranger. Comme si la forêt s'était endormie, ne voulant être témoin du crime. Mais pour Edward ce silence n'était ni lourd, ni gênant. C'était juste… du silence. Le vide régnait en maître dans son esprit. Incapable d'imaginer ce qui allait se passer. Ne le voulant même pas. Il suivait l'homonculus tel un pantin, sans poser de question. Et de toutes façons, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait lui demander… Ayant perdu la notion du temps, Edward aperçut, trop tôt pour lui, une sorte de cabane en bois, insalubre, qui tombait presque en ruines. Envy l'emmena jusqu'à la porte qui tenait par on ne sait quel miracle. La façade de la cabane était barricadée par des planches en bois, clouées dessus. L'escalier, pour arriver à l'entrée, était parsemé de trous, certaines planches étaient même cassées ou inexistantes. Tout les éléments disaient, criaient, hurlaient de ne pas entrer, qu'à tout moment, tout pouvait disparaître. Mais le palmier ouvrit la porte et s'engagea dans l'obscurité peu rassurante. Edward déglutit alors qu'Envy était avalé par les ténèbres. Il s'attendait à un minimum de confort ! Il pensait voir une petite maison dans les bois, certes pas le grand luxe, mais surtout pas à une sorte d'amas de bois pourris assemblés. Mais pendant qu'il s'en tenait à ses propos, il entendit, soudainement, cassant le calme et l'ambiance macabre de la maisonnée :

« Alors ! Tu te grouille d'entrer ou il faut que je vienne te chercher ?! »

Sortant de sa torpeur, Ed s'avança, d'un pas angoissé, inspira et entra. Il suivit un long couloir qui, au bout, laissait apparaître deux grandes ouvertures, de part et d'autre de lui, et une porte en face. Il tourna la tête à sa droite et découvrit, ainsi, ce qui semblait être une cuisine, peu meublée, ancienne et très poussièreuse. Il fit de même vers la gauche, pour découvrir un peu les lieux, et vit ce qui devait être le salon. Envy s'occupait, dos à lui. Ed prit soin d'examiner cet endroit. Il ne comptait que trois meubles : une table, une chaise et un lit. Peut être une chambre, finalement. Mais malgré ce peu de mobilier, la pièce était grande, spacieuse et sombre. Elle n'était éclairée que par une unique bougie, près d'Envy, et les rayons de la Lune qui filtraient à travers les planches. L'homonculus, remarquant la présence du blond, finit par lui faire signe d'approcher. Comme pour se donner la force d'entrer, le blondinet posa sa main sur le mur afin de se pousser à l'intérieur. Mais il s'arrêta, brusquement, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce mur n'était pas en bois mais en béton. Surpris, il entra et l'examina, laissant sa main le découvrir. Il fut, aussitôt, parcouru d'un frisson de dégout, éloignant son membre de chair loin de cette horreur. D'un coup, il mit ses mains devant sa bouche, calmant le haut-le-cœur qu'il venait d'avoir, sans s'arrêter de fixer le mur avec effroi. Ce dernier était taché de sang, certains endroits étaient noirs tellement le sang était séché, d'autres étaient plus épais, montrant plusieurs couches accumulées, prouvant ce qui s'était passé dans cette pièce pendant des années. Edward finit par baisser les yeux, ne supportant plus la vue de ce mur qui lui indiquait ce qui allait lui arriver. Malheureusement, le parquet, qui recouvrait le sol, n'était guère mieux. On pouvait y admirer un dégradé de la fenêtre, en face, au pavé de béton. Ce dégradé allait du marron usé et sale jusqu'au noir, en passant par le rouge. Edward sentait que s'il restait dans cette pièce plus longtemps, il allait vomir. Ses nausées étaient, en plus, accentuées par l'odeur pestilentielle qui régnait dans la salle. Un mélange de fer, de sang séché et frais, ou en décomposition, qui s'alliait au moisi et à la poussière. Une odeur putride qui ferait recracher ses organes.

Edward prit, très vite, la décision de s'occuper pour ne plus penser, faisant ou essayant de faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait. En bougeant mécaniquement, il fut ébloui par quelque chose sur le mur. Il s'approcha, ignorant le sang, et pu remarquer de l'acier qui reflétait les rayons de la lune. Il avança, encore, et attrapa l'objet. C'était une sorte de menotte. D'ailleurs, il y en avait deux, séparées d'une cinquantaine de centimètre environ. Chacune était attachée par une chaine en acier, reliée au mur où était ancrée une plaque, elle aussi en acier. D'un beau gris métallisé assorti au bras droit d'Edward, elles étaient, étrangement, propres et scintillantes, presque neuves. Notamment lorsqu'on les comparait au mur juste derrière qui, lui, était anormalement sale. Piqué par la curiosité, le blondinet demanda innocemment, d'un air détaché, tenant une des menottes en main :

« Dis-moi, à quoi te servent ces menottes ? »

Envy se retourna, surpris par cette question dont la réponse paraissait évidente. Il répondit, donc, le plus naturellement du monde :

« À attacher les gens que je torture… »

« Et… Tu fais _ça_ souvent ? »

De plus en plus intrigué, le palmier continua, s'énervant légèrement face à cet interrogatoire :

« Bah oui… Assez… Mais ils ne résistent pas longtemps alors je change régulièrement. »

« Hum… Tu fais _ça_ depuis combien de temps ? »

Voyant Edward fixer les menottes indifféremment, Envy commença à s'emporter, trouvant chacune des questions stupides et sans sens :

« A ton avis ! Nabot ! T'as vu l'état de la baraque ! Et tu sais que j'ai plus de 400 ans… je te laisse faire le calcul ! Et puis pourquoi tu me poses ces questions ? »

Le blondinet écarquilla les yeux, se retournant vers le palmier. Il venait de finir le calcul. Il savait qu'Envy avait tué énormément de monde, indirectement, exterminé des peuples, des villes entières mais il ne pensait pas que ce dernier en avait tué autant de ses propres mains. En fait, il tuait comme il respirait. Cela le dégouta encore plus, aussi bien des homonculus, que d'Envy mais, surtout, de lui-même. Mais laissant cela de côté pour son propre bien, il demanda, levant le mystère :

« Alors comment se fait-il que ce soit aussi propre. »

Comprenant enfin le raisonnement de la crevette, le palmier se calma, retrouvant sa bonne humeur. Il sourit, fier de lui, avant de répondre :

« Très simple, je nettoie toujours tout mes accessoires, instruments, ou autres. Je veux les garder le plus longtemps possible. Donc, il ne faut pas qu'ils s'abîment. Et puis, ça évite la mort par maladie. »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Edward, qui trouvait le discours d'Envy horrible et inhumain. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce dernier n'avait pas quatre cent ans mais six ans maximum. Voyant l'homonculus s'exciter comme une puce autour de la petite table, Edward, intrigué, s'approcha et le questionna :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Le palmier fit face à Edward, un sourire enfantin collé aux lèvres. Un sourire qui lui allait si bien, le rendant terriblement mignon, si bien qu'il fit rougir le blondinet. Mais ne remarquant pas sa gêne, Envy lui dit, joyeusement :

« Je range dans l'ordre mes couteaux préférés ! Comme ça je n'aurai pas besoin de chercher lequel utiliser ! »

« Ah… »

Cela fit redescendre Edward sur terre, à une vitesse fulgurante. Se rappelant, tout d'un coup, à quoi allait servir ses armes blanches. Il continua alors, histoire de savoir avec quel couteau le palmier allait le torturer le plus :

« Et… Euh… Tu préfères lequel ?

Toujours avec cette joie enfantine, Envy en prit un. Sa gaité faisait presque peur lorsqu'il tenait une arme en main. Non, il faisait peur… Il était même terrifiant. Edward essaya alors de se concentrer sur ce que disait l'homonculus :

« Celui là ! Tu l'as déjà rencontré auparavant. C'est un Dirk ! Hérité de la guerre, sa lame est en forme de triangle mais comme tu en as fait l'expérience, il coupe, énormément, bien sur les côtés… »

Quand Envy vit Edward déglutir difficilement, l'enfant s'envola loin… très loin… Laissant, de nouveau, le palmier fou, psychopathe, pervers, sadomaso et cruel reprendre le dessus. Ainsi, lentement, il s'avança vers le blondinet de façon… très… sexy, sensuelle et provocante, le faisant rougir un peu plus. Alors qu'Edward se reculait, doucement, perdu par ce comportement soudain, Envy reprit d'une voix voluptueuse, presque indécente :

« D'ailleurs, en plus de couper extrêmement bien, sa pointe est aussi tranchante que le verre, et même plus encore… »

A ces derniers mots, il avait fini par bloquer Edward contre le mur. Il posa sa main à côté de la tête du blond, et fit, doucement, glisser la pointe du couteau sur la joue dorée. Un filet de sang s'écoula, aussitôt, de la blessure nette mais peu profonde. L'alchimiste avait fermé les yeux pour supporter la douleur, et surtout ne pas voir l'homonculus. Mais il les rouvrit bien vite, en sentant Envy se coller à lui et lécher délicatement la plaie. Il voulut se débattre mais le palmier étant plus rapide, il lui accrocha la première menotte au niveau du poignet métallique. Surpris, Edward eut le réflexe qui tue, il regarda son bras d'acier, ahuri. L'homonculus en profita, accrochant l'autre menotte à l'autre poignet. Se réveillant mentalement, surtout à cause du rire sadique qui s'élevait, le blondinet devint fou de rage. Se détestant d'être tombé dans un piège aussi bas mais surtout, détestant Envy qui avait tout calculé. Il lui dit alors :

« T'avais tout prévu depuis le début, C#NN#RD ! »

Envy se calma, arquant un sourcil, puis il lui répondit, souriant d'un air satisfait :

« Bah oui ! Ne me dit pas que tu te serais laissé attacher bien gentiment si je te l'avais demandé ! »

Le blond grogna… Il n'aimait, vraiment pas, lorsqu'Envy avait raison. Mais cela fit rire un peu plus l'homonculus qui essuyait déjà son arme alors qu'elle n'avait aucune trace… À croire que le palmier était maniaque ! Il n'avait, réellement, aucune qualité, on ne voyait que ses défauts, et donc, que lui. Quoi que… en cherchant bien, Envy était, aussi, assez sexy, mais rien qu'un peu ! Et puis, il était beau, il fallait l'avouer, et sensuel, un peu… Mais surtout il avait une façon de bouger qui ferait pâlir un saint ! Sans parler de son corps de… Bon, Edward avait finalement compris. Il était, un tout petit peu, attiré par ce fou dangereux… Pourquoi lui ? Il était maudit ! Même son corps participait au complot ! Trop de choses injustes lui arrivaient en si peu de temps… Il était « amoureux » de son frère, il avait couché avec Envy, il s'était vendu à Envy, il avait failli se faire violer par Mustang et, en plus, il était attiré par Envy. Ça faisait beaucoup trop d'Envy dans sa tête. Manquerait plus qu'il se fasse Mustang pour l'achever ! En parlant d'achever, qu'attendait le palmier pour commencer ?

Edward regarda autour de lui, tout en essayant de se libérer, en vain. Il retrouva l'objet de ses désirs non voulus. Ce dernier était entrain de chercher quelque chose. Puis, il se retourna, tout sourire, et s'avança vers Edward avec ce qui ressemblait à une dague. D'un coup rapide et adroit, il trancha le t-shirt du blond, sans toucher la chair. Il retira les restes avant de lui dire :

« Tu n'auras pas besoin de ça. »

Il partit, ensuite, reposer soigneusement son couteau et finit par se dresser face à Edward. Il le regardait, le fixait, le scrutait, l'admirait. Il savourait, et même, se délectait de cet instant. Comme l'enfant face à un gros paquet cadeau lorsqu'il savait ce que contenait sa surprise mais qui ne voulait l'ouvrir que plus tard. Envy était cet enfant, Edward était le cadeau. Certes, il ne pouvait pas le tuer mais il pouvait le torturer. C'était un rêve qui allait s'accomplir. Il avait, donc, un peu peur de gâcher ce moment si précieux. Il regardait sa proie, tant désirée, avec envie et délice. Le blondinet craignait ce qui allait suivre, ça crevait les yeux ! Et cela faisait jubiler Envy.

En plus de la peur, Edward avait froid. La maison étant mal, ou pas du tout, isolée, un courant d'air passait dans la pièce. Puis il sentit la chaleur corporelle d'Envy s'approcher alors qu'une main passait à côté de sa tête pour lui arracher l'élastique qui tenait la queue de cheval. Alors que ses cheveux retombaient sur ses épaules, Envy lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je te préfère comme ça. Tu es beaucoup plus mignon… »

Edward rougit violemment, se reculant un peu, se trouvant trop proche de l'homonculus. Envy profita alors de cet écart pour lui assener un rapide mais dur coup de poing dans l'estomac. Le blond étouffa un cri, tombant à genoux et retenu grâce à ses menottes. Il serra les poings, de rage de ne pas pouvoir riposter et de rendre si heureux le palmier. Edward n'était peut être pas maître de son corps mais il y avait encore une chose qu'il pouvait enlever à Envy, c'était ses cris, le son de sa voix. Il était encore maître de lui-même, non ? Il pouvait, au moins, contrôler ça ! Même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que lui réservait l'homonculus, pour l'instant, ce dernier avait l'air d'y aller doucement… Sûrement pas pour lui. Mais la suite promettait d'être difficile, infernale voir même insupportable…

* * *

Voilà =D

_*Evite les armes tranchantes lancées*_

Et oui… j'ai du couper là… Mais j'ai été obligée T-T Sinon je partais pour 14 pages de tortures non stop ! Ça a été très dur de déterminer où s'arrêter.

Mais si je me suis arrêtée là, c'était pour ne pas couper en plein milieu de la suite =D Comme ça, je ne vous couperai presque pas après ^^ (oui, j'hésite à découper le chapitre en trois…)

M'enfin malgré cela, maintenant, on est dedans et on peut plus y échapper (ou plutôt Edward ne peut plus y échapper).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! (6 mois pour écrire toute la torture j'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire *o*)

A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre =D

(**Plus long, sanglant, douloureux, et plus court à poster j'espère** !)

* * *

Je tiens à remercier ma beta _**SvartAlfe **_qui m'a corrigé et qui est revenue =D

Et aussi _**Dam**_ pour son superbe travail *^*

Merci à vous deux !

Bisoux

* * *

Ps1 : _je mettrais le nombre du chapitre en chiffre romain. Pur Fantaisie de ma part..._

Ps2 : **_J'ai tellement été obsédée par cette scène que j'en ai fait un dessin, ça vous dit que je le mette en ligne ?_** (_se serai sur mon blog_)


	16. Chapter XVI

Bonjour tout le monde ! =D

Et non ! Je ne suis pas morte… (Ou presque xD)

Comme je l'ai dit sur mon profil, j'avais de très bonne raison pour être, HYPER, en retard ToT

Pas que ça m'arrive souvent… surtout dans un moment pareil… Mais le plus important c'est que je vais bien ! Enfin comme ça j'ai pu écrire le chapitre =D (et oui, maladie + bac blanc = pas de temps T_T)

Mais comme promis, j'ai tout fini ! J'ai mis du temps ! Pas d'argent ! Mais j'ai tout fait pour que vous puissiez l'apprécier… (J'espère !)

* * *

Merci à **Basilic-Edofanart**, **Damdinsuryn**, **Sabine02**, **evernight0127**, **oohMoonShoesPotter**, **SvartAlfe**, **Rebhist **pour toutes vos gentilles reviews *w* ! ça donne le courage de vouloir se surpasser encore plus !

Whyle : _(qui est au chapitre 8 ^^) Merci pour tout ! J'espère que le résultat de ce marché va te plaire !_

Fic-lemona _: hihi, je suis contente de te contaminer (niark niark niark), je suis désolé d'avoir coupé à ce moment là ! Mais je savais que si je continuais je ne pourrai plus couper et comme je voulais que le tout soit équilibré (sinon vous auriez tout eu aujourd'hui ^^ mais maintenant c'est fait *o*) J'espère que la torture made thoru by Envy te plaira =3_

* * *

Voici donc le résultat de 6 mois de travail acharné…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_[..] Edward n'était peut être pas maître de son corps mais il y avait encore une chose qu'il pouvait enlever à Envy, c'était ses cris, le son de sa voix. Il était encore maître de lui-même, non ? Il pouvait, au moins, contrôler ça ! Même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que lui réservait l'homonculus, pour l'instant, ce dernier avait l'air d'y aller doucement… Sûrement pas pour lui. Mais la suite promettait d'être difficile, inferna__l__e voir même insupportable…_

**C**hapitre _**XVI**_ :

En fait, Envy avait tellement répété ce qu'il voulait faire qu'il ne savait plus par quoi commencer. Alors il restait là… A fixer Edward. A s'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir… Chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Songer avant de torturer était assez agréable, il fallait l'avouer. Dès qu'il pensait au ventre du blondinet se tordant de peur, il sentait, lui-même, des frissons remonter dans le sien. Etrange… Pourquoi ressentait-il cela ? Parce que c'était une de ses envies. Pourquoi juste avec Edward ? Parce qu'il avait tout ! Tout ce que lui aurait voulu. Il avait un frère, un lien familial fort, une détermination hors du commun, une belle naïveté malgré tout, l'aide et la confiance de tout ceux l'entouraient et surtout, il était là. Devant lui. Il était venu se faire torturer en toute connaissance de cause, juste pour son frère… Il avait pris tout son courage et était venu. Oui… Il enviait plus que n'importe qui le nabot… Et de toute façon, c'était sa façon d'être. Déterminée par l'envie, la jalousie. Il n'existait que pour détruire ce qu'il jalousait pour être, un jour, enfin libre de ce sentiment, de ce manque. Et maintenant, il avait envie de prendre son temps, d'aller et de faire ce que bon lui semblait quand il le voulait. Et comme on le disait si bien, aller au gré de ses envies.

Il s'approcha alors d'Edward qui sursauta face à cette proximité soudaine. Puis il lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix suave :

« Tu sais… J'ai envie de te torturer dou-ce-ment… Je veux que tu souffres, que tu aies… très… très… mal. Peut être pourrais-je rouvrir tes cicatrices ? C'est vrai que j'ai très envie de savoir à quoi tu ressembles recouvert de sang, crevette… »

Pour prouver ses dires, Envy avait passé la pointe de son couteau sur la plus grande des cicatrices qui partait de l'automail. Contre son gré, Edward ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de plaisir, rougissant de honte. Envy avait vraiment un impact néfaste sur lui. Déjà pendant le discours de l'homonculus, il était rouge, mais de rage. Maintenant, même si dans un monde parallèle imaginaire, il avait cru avoir ne serait-ce qu'un infime sentiment positif pour cette chose, cela avait été détruit. Remplacé par des envies plus… noires, plus… sanglantes. Oui, finalement, Edward détestait, haïssait Envy de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme. Et même si son seul traître était son propre corps, il rêvait d'échanger sa place pour lui montrer sa haine. Le torturant comme jamais Envy n'aurait pu l'imaginer ! Peut-être aussi que ce dernier déteignait vraiment sur lui… Une raison de plus pour le détester encore d'avantage.

Envy avait, bien évidemment, remarqué le changement de couleur de sa « crevette », traduisant ce qu'il espérait : La haine. Il sourit malicieusement avant de reprendre :

« Tu ne réponds pas ? Bon… Si tu insistes… »

A ces mots, il enfonça la lame dans cette chair tant désirée, aimée. Il redessina, lentement, la cicatrice, prenant bien soin de scruter sa victime avec attention. Le sang s'était immédiatement mis à couler, suivant, contournant et dépassant le couteau pour continuer sa route de plus en plus vite. Même si Envy appréciait ce spectacle, il était surtout à la recherche de n'importe quels mouvements, attitudes, qui pouvaient traduire la douleur. Et il était servi !

Edward avait mal, cela était incontestable. Déjà, la première fois qu'il s'était fait cette cicatrice, ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Mais cette douleur n'était rien lorsqu'il la comparait à celle de la pose de ses automails. Malgré ça, cette souffrance l'obligeait à crisper tout son corps, les yeux fermés de force comme pour l'atténuer, s'aidant de ses poings, les serrant jusqu'au sang. Mais il pouvait tenir et il en était fier. Pas un mot ne sortirait de sa bouche, il arriverait à rester muet jusqu'au bout.

Le silence d'Edward avait l'effet escompté : Envy était triste déçu. En plus de la vue, du toucher, de l'odorat et du gout, il aurait voulu l'ouïe… Mais cette pensée se transforma bien vite en idée. Déjà excité de faire perdre le dernier semblant de dignité au Fullmetal Alchemist, il lui murmura doucement, enfonçant brutalement le couteau un peu plus dans la chair :

« Crie. »

Ed trébucha intérieurement et physiquement, écarquillant les yeux. Il avait peut-être mal entendu. Ce simple mot lui paraissait être une illusion, un rêve ou simplement un courant d'air. Mais comme si il lisait dans les pensées, Envy reprit :

« Laisse la douleur te submerger… Ne résiste plus et crie. Je veux t'entendre hurler cre-vette. »

Alors qu'Envy retirait la lame pour passer à une autre cicatrice, Edward profita de ce moment de répit pour faire une réunion d'urgence dans son cerveau. Il pensa alors : « C'est un cauchemar ! Dans quelle merde je me suis encore fourré ! Pourquoi cet #NF##R# de palmier s'acharne-t-il sur moi ? Aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement ! J'attire autant que ça la malchance ? Ou plutôt les psychopathes ? En attendant, ça ne résoud pas mon problème. Je… je suis obligé… Je dois respecter le marché sinon… je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qui se passera… Allez Edward ! Reprend-toi ! Tu as vécu pire ! Enfin... je crois… Allez ! Pour Al ! Il faut que j'y arrive ! Il le faut… »

xxx

A des heures bien tardives, une sonnerie retentissait depuis déjà vingt bonnes minutes. Elle ne laissait que quelques secondes de répit aux oreilles du pauvre colonel Mustang qui refusait de décrocher. En effet, il estimait qu'il avait le droit à une pause et que le monde pouvait bien se passer de lui un minimum de cinq heures. Alors il laissait sonner, regardant les secondes passer au ralenti sur son réveil. Maudissant l'inconscient qui osait le harceler, l'empêcher de prendre un peu de repos bien mérité ! Mais tout en espérant que l'inconscient abandonne, à chaque sonnerie de plus, il nourrissait une haine inconsidérée qui ne faisait qu'augmenter. Finalement, cette haine l'emporta sur le reste. Il se leva, entouré d'une aura meurtrière, attrapa son peignoir et décrocha en criant :

« QUOI ?! »

S'attendant à ce que l'autre personne hésite à répondre de peur, il allait continuer mais un nouvel inconscient fit son apparition, hurlant d'une voix paniquée dehors :

« COLONEL ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE, OUVREZ ! »

Reconnaissant instantanément la voix, Roy lâcha le combiné d'où l'on pouvait entendre une voix féminine, se jetant brutalement sur sa fenêtre pour l'ouvrir avant de s'exclamer :

« AL ? »

« ED A DISPARU ! »

xxx

Envy continuait de repasser sur les cicatrices, des plus grandes aux plus fines. Et il y avait du boulot ! Passant parfois sa main sur le torse ensanglanté pour mieux les repérer. Mais malgré tout, Edward n'avait toujours pas sorti un cri. À part de vagues grognements, il n'y avait rien, nada, nothing ! Pourtant, Envy n'était pas déçu. Il fallait avouer que la vue du blondinet recouvert de sang et en proie à lui-même était à la hauteur de son imagination. Mais il manquait tout de même quelques cris pour compléter le tableau. Alors, il s'arrêta et se releva avant de lui demander avec une voix aguicheuse et provocante :

« Alors Fullmetal, tu ne cries pas ? »

Edward profita de ce relâchement pour reprendre son souffle et enfin desserrer ses poings, laissant ainsi couler un mince filet de sang le long de son bras de chair. Il se sentait mal. Il avait l'impression de ne plus sentir son corps tellement il était douloureux. Le sang perdu lui provoquait quelques étourdissements mais il était, malheureusement, conscient. Chaque pic de douleur le réveillait un peu plus. Mais ce qui le réveilla complètement fut la voix d'Envy. Il n'avait même pas envie de lui répondre, voulant juste sombrer dans l'inconscient pour se réveiller loin de cet enfer. C'est alors, avec résignation, qu'Edward leva sa tête et plongea son regard fatigué, épuisé, dans celui de l'homonculus avant de s'exclamer, avec une lassitude certaine, après tout il était sa chose, il devait le faire :

« Je… n'y arrive pas… »

Son tortionnaire sourit malicieusement, se rapprochant pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Ah bon ? Tu le fais pourtant si bien pendant nos « ébats ». Tu n'as qu'à imaginer que je te prends sau-va-ge-ment contre le mur et que le couteau n'est que ma langue bien aiguisé… »

Edward rougit de honte sur l'instant, frissonnant en sentant la langue de l'homonculus s'enrouler autour de son oreille. Mais il ne se laisserait pas embobiner ! Il répliqua sèchement, sa fierté revenant au galop, une lueur de défi dans la voix :

« Non, c'est juste que la douleur n'est pas assez forte pour que je puisse pousser un cri… »

Envy tiqua à l'insinuation, s'éloignant sans le quitter des yeux avant de lui répondre :

« Attends… Tu me racontes que je ne suis pas assez doué pour te faire crier, ou je rêve ? »

« Non, c'est bien ça. Mais si tu veux, on échange nos places et je te montrerai ce qu'est la vraie souffrance… »

Edward avait dit cela sur un ton qu'Envy ne lui connaissait pas. Il fut surpris un moment, réalisant qu'il aurait, peut-être, bien voulu qu'Edward prenne les choses en main. Ce regard, cette voix, l'excitaient d'avantage ; il imagina le blond en dominant sadique, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout dans la réalité mais qui était pourtant très tentant. Mais pas complètement stupide, Envy répliqua, relevant le défi :

« Malin mais non. Je suis sûr que je peux réussir à te faire autant hurler de douleur que de plaisir. »

Même si les évènements avaient pris une tournure différente, Envy ne s'en amusait pas moins. Ce jeu l'excitait même plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Bien décidé à faire crier son blondinet, il se recula et alla vers sa petite table pour changer de couteau afin de tester la résistance de son jouet. Finalement, il avait été trop gentil. Il reprit alors :

« Je pense que tu préféreras celui-ci… »

Ainsi, Envy se retourna avec, en main, un couteau à dents. Edward dégluti difficilement. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ! Pourquoi son orgueil lui en faisait-il voir de toutes les couleurs ! Pourquoi ne perdait-il jamais une occasion de se taire ? C'était de la stupidité peut-être ? Ou simplement sa nature ? Ca promettait maintenant…

Envy se rapprocha avant de s'agenouiller devant lui. Il laissa glisser le plat de la lame le long de la jambe d'Edward, jusqu' alors épargnée. Ce dernier sursauta au contact de l'arme glaciale contre sa jambe incandescente malgré son pantalon de cuir, toujours présent. D'un coup brusque, Envy tourna le couteau, griffant, arrachant la chair belle et lisse. Edward se crispa instantanément, serrant ses poings aussi fort qu'il pouvait pour essayer de calmer la douleur… par la douleur. Même s'il était fatigué, qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à réfléchir, ses seules pensées étaient dirigées vers son frère. Essayant de sortir de cette pièce, d'oublier ce qu'il se passait. Alphonse était sûrement en train de lire… De nouveau, un éclair de souffrance le transperça, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin et profond ; Il avait de moins en moins de temps de répit. Il tenait par la seule force de son esprit, son traitre de corps l'ayant abandonné il y a bien longtemps.

Envy le délaissa une minute, le temps de changer, encore, de moyen de torture, laissant Edward se rendre compte qu'il n'était, malheureusement, pas mort. Ce dernier ouvrit légèrement les yeux et vit une sorte d'aiguille géante. Avec appréhension, il se demanda ce qu'Envy pourrait bien faire avec ça. L'homonculus, remarquant qu'il avait capté sa curiosité, lui répondit sur un fond de sadisme :

« Maintenant que me suis attaqué à l'extérieur, je vais te faire souffrir de l'intérieur. »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'Envy lui donna un aperçut de ce qu'il allait faire. Il enfonça délicatement « l'aiguille » dans sa jambe, transperçant la peau, la chair, le muscle successivement avant de ressortir de l'autre côté. Edward s'écroula sur le coup, retenu grâce aux chaînes. Il ne pouvait que contracter sa jambe par réflexe sous la douleur et pourtant, c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Il réussi tout de même à transposer son poids sur sa jambe de métal, intacte. Ainsi, il put reprendre appui avant de lever les yeux vers Envy et d'essayer de le tuer du regard. Ce dernier affichait un sourire des plus sadiques. Se délectant de l'état de faiblesse dans laquelle se trouvait sa victime. Tout en commençant un va-et-vient douloureux dans la jambe d'Edward, il lui dit, songeur :

« Tu sais ce que j'aime avec les armes blanches ? »

Envy parlait plus pour lui-même que pour Edward, vu que ce dernier n'avait pas l'air très concentré et que, de toutes façons, il s'en ficherait surement. Mais, il avait envie de se confier à ce petit blond qui lui inspirait autant de désir que de haine. Alors il continua son explication, évasivement, sous les traits déformés et la respiration haletante d'Edward :

« De nos jours, les gens préfèrent tuer avec des armes à feu. Mais c'est lâche, bon pour les faibles. En plus les fusils ne nous donnent aucune sensation alors qu'un couteau ! Tu ressens tout. Quand tu transperces la chair, tu la sens céder sous la force, glisser le long de la partie tranchante. Tu sens la lame déchirer les organes qu'elle traverse. Quand tu tues, tu ressens le dernier souffle de la victime expiré. Dans les yeux subsistent des lueurs inédites qui n'existent pas lorsque tu tires… C'est… magnifique… »

Même si Edward ne l'écoutait pas, même s'il ne se concentrait que sur la douleur, il ne put réprimer un frisson, comme si… Il était excité par les paroles de l'homonculus seulement entendues par son subconscient. Pour sûr, il n'aurait jamais pu redire ce qu'il avait entendu mais il eut envie d'ouvrir les yeux fermés sous la douleur. Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia. Envy était beau… Une lueur nostalgique dans les yeux, ses yeux et ses traits adoucis par le souvenir ne le rendait que plus intriguant, stupéfiant... Il dégageait une lueur de beauté porcelaine, accentuée par les fins rayons de lune qui filtraient. Le regarder ainsi était, presque, reposant. Edward s'en voulu de penser cela dans une telle situation. Une personne « normale » ne fantasmait pas sur un être qui était en train de la torturer. Or il s'était prouvé maintes fois qu'il était tout sauf normal !

Envy se reprit assez vite, enlevant, brutalement, l'arme de la jambe transpercée. Il fit remonter la pointe le long du corps ensanglanté du blond jusqu'à arriver à sa joue, y laissant une trace verticale du liquide sanguin. Puis il redescendit, dessinant les contours du bras avec une mince trainée rougeâtre, comme le feraient ses doigts… La vision d'Edward ainsi vêtu, recouvert de son propre sang le rendait faible, impuissant et pourtant il semblait gracieux, encore plus désirable… Excitant… En fait, Envy avait plus envie de lui sauter dessus, à ce moment là, mais son côté sadique était trop frustré. Il préféra continuer ses occupations, calmant sa libido. Décidément, il était encore en manque… Pourtant, il n'avait pas chaumé durant la semaine d'absence du blond ! Entre les filles, les garçons. Qu'importait le sexe du moment qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait. Et là, il voulait entendre une crevette hurler. Mais comme cette dernière n'était toujours pas décidée, il transperça le creux de la main d'Edward, effleurant les doigts qui avaient le malheur d'être trop proches de la lame. Le blond eu un rictus de douleur, haletant de plus en plus, se contenant difficilement, son état affaibli ne lui rendant pas la chose facile. Mais il ne cria pas, préférant faire grincer le métal sous ses « doigts » intacts. Du sang se mit à descendre le long de la lame sphérique. Cela amusa Envy, sentant que la fin du blond était proche. Il se mit alors à rire, un rire démoniaque, sans scrupule, démuni de sentiment et surtout très énervant. Edward se promit, ainsi, de lui faire payer coûte que coûte cette humiliation ! Dès qu'il aurait retrouvé son corps et celui de son frère… dans… un futur proche… enfin… Il l'espérait. En attendant, Envy retira la pointe de la chair du blond, avant de la lécher sur toute sa longueur, comme si cela était du chocolat, le sourire collé aux lèvres, ne quittant pas un instant le visage de son jouet.

Sentant sa victime se calmer un tant soit peu, il changea vite d'arme, préférant le Bowie pour la suite des évènements. Edward le fixait, incrédule, se demandant ce qu'Envy pouvait bien faire avec un simple couteau. Soulagé, il pensa que de toutes façons, Envy ne pouvait plus lui faire pire. Donc ! Il avait réussi ! Il n'avait pas crié ! Un semblant de fierté apparut dans son esprit, le faisant légèrement sourire alors que l'homonculus restait, étrangement, près de sa table, de dos. Avait-il admis sa défaite ? Etait-il à court d'idée ? A cette pensée, Edward ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux. C'était si important pour lui de le battre à n'importe quelle occasion ! Pourquoi ? De toutes façons, il s'en fichait de ces questions que son cerveau essayait, en vain, de lui envoyer. Pour l'instant, une seule chose comptait, il avait gagné ! Peut-être deux, il était en vie…

Envy se retourna brutalement, faisant sursauter l'alchimiste, avant de s'approcher d'un pas léger, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres… Un sourire qui n'avait pas lieu d'être s'il avait perdu… Ce dernier s'accroupi et fixa les prunelles or d'Edward où l'on pouvait lire, parfaitement, qu'il était suspicieux, incrédule sur sa pseudo-victoire. Puis, comme pour l'achever, l'homonculus s'exclama sur un ton doux et moqueur :

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que c'était fini, crevette… »

A ces mots, il enfonça l'arme dans l'abdomen du blond. Surpris et tétanisé mentalement, ce dernier hurla sous cette douleur inconnue. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le mal était beaucoup trop violent pour un simple couteau, ce n'était pas le premier qu'il se prenait. Il avait l'impression de bruler de l'intérieur, comme s'il avait avalé une boule de feu qui réduisait en cendre tout ce qui entrait en contact avec elle. Ses cris fusèrent sans son accord alors qu'Envy tournait doucement la lame, frôlant la peau à vif, rouge sang, du blond, souriant d'un air triomphant, comblé et fier. C'est alors que l'homonculus l'éclaira sur cette source de chaleur inconnue et inhumaine :

« Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'on ressent quand on a une lame incandescente dans le ventre, cre-vet-te ? »

Edward n'avait jamais été aussi réveillé de sa vie. La vive souffrance lui avait rendu tous ses esprits, sa détermination, sa fierté, son courage et son orgueil. Il serra les dents, stoppant tout son qui aurait eu le malheur de sortir. Reprenant, pleinement, le contrôle de son corps. Puis, il lâcha d'un ton sec avec une lueur de rage :

« Ne-m'appelle-pas-crevette. »

« Tu n'es pas vraiment en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit, cre-vette. »

En entendant le blond grogner et marmonner difficilement, Envy éclata de rire, sous la mine haineuse de l'alchimiste. Il adorait ce genre de comportement. Il avait eu un peu peur pour la suite, craignant qu'Edward devienne vraiment sa marionnette, même si c'était ce qu'il désirait. Mais en observant son changement d'esprit, il comprit que le blond serait toujours indomptable. Même avec du chantage, ce dernier lui tenait encore tête ! Et il aimait ça. Il repensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit, où il avait déformé un peu la vérité… En fait, il n'emmenait pas tant de monde que ça dans sa « demeure ». La plupart du temps, il détruisait ses victimes sur place. Femmes, hommes, tous y passaient ! Sauf les enfants, ils n'étaient pas drôles, trop faibles et chétifs. Mais ils étaient nombreux à l'implorer, le supplier de les laisser en vie, en échange de quoi, ils s'offraient à lui ou offraient même d'autre personnes. A ce stade, ce n'était plus du tout amusant… Par contre, dès qu'il détectait, ne serait-ce qu'une lueur de haine envers lui, il emmenait l'heureux élu faire un tour en enfer. Pour entrer, il fallait le mériter, se battre pour sa vie et ils n'en ressortaient que morts. Dès que cette flamme s'éteignait, Envy les tuait. Dès qu'ils abandonnaient, Envy allait chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Il riait de voir la misérable condition humaine. Il s'exaltait de voir ces personnes se résigner petit à petit. Attendant, patiemment, leur mort prochaine. Et dès qu'Edward aura, lui aussi, ce même comportement, l'homonculus le tuera, sans pitié et avec joie, ressassant d'avance tout ces bons moments. Mais pour l'instant, ce moment n'était pas arrivé et il était « heureux » d'avoir enfin trouvé un adversaire à sa taille, digne de ressortir vivant des plus profonds gouffres qu'il avait creusé.

Il ressortit la lame, froide à présent, et décida d'en finir pour ce soir. Pas vraiment par envie, juste pour avoir le temps de « soigner » rapidement, les blessures du blond et éviter une mort par infection ou par saignée.

Envy se décala, légèrement, assez pour attraper un pied de sa table avant de la tirer vers lui. Après avoir, consciencieusement, essuyé son couteau et l'avoir rangé à sa place, il prit en main le Buck, un sourire sournois collé à ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha du blond pour lui murmurer sur un ton fatidique :

« Maintenant, c'est l'heure de la délivrance… »

Edward fut pris de panique. Alors c'est comme ça qu'il allait mourir ? Ce n'était pas le marché ! Il avait été trop naïf… Envy rêvait de le tuer et lui, il se livrait sur un plateau d'argent. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi au fait qu'Envy aurait pu le tuer… Il pensa ainsi : « Qu'est ce que je suis con… Désolé Alphonse, je vais mourir avant d'avoir pu te rendre ton corps… » Il aurait voulu verser une larme mais il sentit, d'un coup, la lame s'enfoncer dans son flanc gauche. A peine entré, le couteau se déplaça, douloureusement. Un peu trop d'ailleurs… Le corps ayant repris le pas sur l'esprit, les cris reprirent de plus belle alors que l'arme ressortait aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle laissait, ainsi, un Edward haletant, perturbé et agonisant de tous les côtés, avant de revenir, plus destructrice encore. Envy coupait la peau comme du papier, presque parfaitement, tellement rapidement que le temps que le signal de douleur atteigne le cerveau, il était déjà passé à un autre endroit. Edward n'en pouvait plus. Il avait perdu trop de sang. Son corps et son esprit étaient devenus flous. Il avait autant de mal à penser qu'à percevoir la douleur qui lui paraissait presque inexistante à présent. D'ailleurs, il ne sentait plus grand chose, le vide prenant place dans ses sentiments, ses émotions et son organisme. Sa vue était brouillée, les contours de ce qui l'entourait devenus de plus en plus lointains. Ses forces l'avaient, définitivement, quittées. Sa voix s'était tue. Le noir l'envahissait petit à petit ainsi que le froid… Enfin, le néant prit l'entier contrôle de tout ce qui formait Edward. S'emparant de son corps et de son esprit. Laissant, pourtant, cette dernière phrase résonner comme pour l'accompagner : « C'est ça qu'on ressent quand on meurt… ».

* * *

Et voilà… Je ne sais pas du tout si je dois craindre pour ma vie…

Mais je pense que oui vu dixit ma béta SvartAlfe : « Sale autatrice de mes deux ! » et Dam « je n'irai pas jusque là mais je n'en pense pas moins XD ! Grosse sadique !! XD »

J'espère que cela vous a plu ! (surtout que j'ai eu très mal pour Ed quand je l'ai écrit…)

Mais j'espère, avant tout, que la torture ne vous a pas déçu !

Je pense être incapable de faire pire niveau douleur physique sans trop amocher Ed…

M'enfin, j'attends toutes vos impressions !

Avec impatience (et peur !) !

Merci d'avoir lu ! Merci pour tout !

Et au prochain chapitre j'espère =D

* * *

Un grand merci, comme d'habitude, à mes deux super(be) bétas !

Dam et SvartAlfe !

(Que ferai-je sans vous !)


	17. Chapter 17

**Hellow les... (Panne d'inspiration) Chipper ?**

Me revoilà dans de nouvelles aventures =D Et oui, je ne suis NI malade, NI complètement over booker ! Et en plus, la neige fait fermer mon lycée ^^ Du coup, plus de temps pour vous écrire le chapitre !

Après Envy, c'est à Roy d'être à l'honneur ! Je préfère prévenir tout de suite, même si vous devez vous y attendre, les prochains chapitres (celui-ci compris) ne seront pas très « gays ». Vous aller voir l'envers du rideau! Vous allez entrer dans le "_**Deep Reverb**_" (c'est le titre que j'aurai aimé donner à tout les chapitres qui suivent ^-^')

M'enfin, je suis désolée d'avoir traumatisé certains lecteurs avec le chapitre précédent !

(ps: je suis désolé pour la présentation, le site refuse de m'aligner au centre ce que je veux ToT j'espère que quand je vais le poster, ça va se regler!)

* * *

Je remercie **Kyusee Heiky, Sabine02, Luka Tatsumi, evernight0127, Damdinsuryn, Blues-moon, Basilic-Edofanart, iantocullen** pour toute vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup appris et aidés !

Merci aussi à :

**Matsuyama** : ça me fait plaisir de te revoir =D Merci pour tout ! J'espère que la suite, même avec moins d'action, te plaira toujours !

**Fic-Lemona** : Bouhou ! Désolé ! Tu fais parti de ceux auprès de qui je m'excuse *^* snif ! Mais je vais réécrire mon chapitre pour mieux mettre en avant ce que je voulais =D

* * *

**_Sur ce ! Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**C**hapitre **_17_** :

Dans une chambre froide, blanche, livide comme la mort, un jeune homme reposait depuis quelques jours. Certaines personnes racontaient qu'il n'avait plus d'âme, que jamais il ne se réveillerait vu l'état dans lequel il était arrivé. Pourtant, sans aide, son cœur continuait ses battements incessants. C'était cette douce mélodie qui empêchait d'autres personnes de sombrer : une jeune femme blonde et une armure, toutes deux inconnues. Beaucoup pensait que c'était, encore, une histoire louche de l'armée avec les gardes postés devant l'hôpital. Sans parler des visites régulières du colonel Mustang. Peut être un terroriste ? Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir était une jeune blonde ressortir de la chambre en pleurant, les yeux bouffis, suivie de temps à autres, de l'armure. Mais cette dernière n'allait pas plus loin que le pallier.

Les médecins qui passaient devant cette chambre avait toujours l'air triste, désolé… Si bien que la rumeur courut que le malade était porteur de tristesse voire de mort. Ainsi, la peur s'installa dans l'hôpital. Le couloir de la chambre maudite restait sans un bruit. Les patients n'osaient plus en parler, ni y aller. Enfin, ce n'était que des rumeurs…

La réalité était plus simple. Juste un jeune homme qui avait été amené dans un état critique à l'hôpital. Maintenant qu'il était stabilisé, les médecins étaient sceptiques sur le sort du garçon et en faisaient part à sa « famille » effondrée. Quoi de plus banal dans un hôpital.

Pourtant, malgré ce que racontaient les médecins, le jeune malade s'éveillait difficilement, lentement, mais sûrement. « Hm…Où suis-je ? Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. Mon corps… Je ne le sens pas… Je suis mort ? » Voilà ce qui passait en boucle dans l'esprit du garçon. Ce dernier, trop limité mentalement, ne pouvait penser que ces simples phrases. D'autres jours passèrent ainsi…

Il commençait à ressentir son corps, ce qu'il aurait préféré éviter. Ce dernier le faisait atrocement souffrir. Chaque goutte de sang qui traversait son corps était source de douleur. Peu à peu, il sentait la lourdeur d'un drap écraser sa peau. Le toucher commençant à être rétabli comme l'ouïe et l'odorat. Il lui arrivait d'entendre quelques bouts de phrases autour de lui, même s'il ne les comprenait pas, de sentir l'odeur des plats... Cet état dura jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, la vue réclame, aussi, son droit d'être rétablie.

Ainsi, timidement et douloureusement, le jeune au réveil improbable ouvrit les yeux. La lumière remplaça le noir angoissant, laissant le jeune homme étirer ses lèvres dans un mince petit sourire alors qu'il pensa bêtement : « Je suis vivant. ». Il voulu pleurer de joie mais cela fut trop insupportable, ainsi il voulut s'exprimer mais seul un mot sortit de sa bouche, quelque chose le gênant :

« Aif. »

L'armure, qui était assise à ses côtés, ne manqua pas d'entendre l'exclamation, presque inaudible, du jeune homme. Elle se précipita sur lui, surpris, et vit deux pupilles or qui le regardaient, fatiguées, mais bien réelles. Lui aussi aurait voulu pleurer… Mais il ne pouvait simplement pas. Ainsi, il se jeta sur la porte d'entrée pour hurler :

« EDWARD ! EDWARD EST REVEILLE ! MEDECIN ! »

Les soldats, d'abord figés par la peur, prirent quelques secondes pour comprendre l'information. L'instant d'après, ils étaient déjà à la recherche d'un médecin et du colonel, laissant Alphonse, car c'était bien lui, retourner au chevet de frère.

Edward était soulagé de voir son cadet mais il n'arrivait pas à parler. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu en placer une, son frère avait déjà commencé à sortir un flot de parole incompréhensible. Puis la simple voix d'Alphonse fut remplacée par un brouhaha qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. L'armure, penchée sur le blond, laissa sa place au fameux médecin. Ce dernier l'aveugla avec une horrible lampe, le faisant cligner des yeux maintes fois. Puis Edward sentit un objet douloureusement froid, sur sa poitrine, se déplacer vers le cœur. Il ne réfléchissait plus, se laissant emporter par cette douleur trop intense. Le blond s'évanouit une fois de plus… Il fut réveillé par le noir qui l'avait envahi. Pris de terreur, il ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il se sentait déjà mieux. Il avait toujours mal mais il arrivait à réfléchir calmement et à prendre, doucement, conscience de la situation… Il pensa, alors : « Merde… J'ai atterri comment ici, moi ? Apparemment, je suis à l'hôpital… Depuis combien de temps ? Où est Envy ? ». Il voulu se relever et s'exprimer mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas… « Enfin ça, ça n'a pas changé… ». Il poussa un soupir et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus la gorge obstruée. Heureux de cette constatation, il voulut crier mais un simple souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres :

- « Al ? »

Décidément, il n'avait pas de chance… et comme pour soutenir cette thèse, il reconnut le colonel se pencher au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier lui répondit d'une voix calme et douce, qu'il ne lui connaissait pas :

« Al n'est pas là. Il est parti accompagner Winry pour manger. Ça va ? »

« Hm… J'ai vu mieux… »

Edward n'en revenait pas. Malgré sa vitalité mentale, tout ce qu'il voulait dire avec entrain, sur un ton ironique, sortait maussade, fatigué. Lui-même avait du mal à s'entendre. Mais le colonel l'avait entendu, il fronça les sourcils et lui demanda sur un ton des plus graves :

« Edward, maintenant que tu es conscient, il est très important que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé avec Envy. »

Affolé par la simple énonciation de son nom, le blondinet pensa, les yeux se remplissant de terreur : « Envy ? Comment sait-il ? Merde ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé après que je me sois évanoui ? M#rd#, m#rd#, m#rd#… P#T##N ! Qu'est ce que je dois répondre ? Il a l'air d'en savoir plus que moi… ». Ainsi, sur un ton toujours aussi faible, la voix tremblante de peur, il demanda presque innocemment :

« Comment ça ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

« Edward, c'est très sérieux. Alors dis-moi la vérité. Je t'ai trouvé dans la forêt mal en point. Alors dis-moi ce qui t'es arrivé. »

Aussi vite que la lumière, chaque moment de torture lui revint en mémoire, lui causant, ainsi, un atroce mal de tête. Aussitôt, la panique s'empara de lui alors qu'il pensait : « Non… Envy ne m'aurait pas jeté dehors couvert de sang avec, juste, un pantalon sur moi ? Il n'aurait pas fait ça… Mais vu le regard du colonel, je commence à douter… M'enfin, le plus important c'est que je sois encore en vie… je n'y croyais plus ! » . Après avoir poussé un léger soupire de soulagement, confondu avec sa respiration, Edward préféra mentir… Ou plutôt, « omettre la vérité ». Il répondit, alors :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, colonel … »

Roy parut d'abord surpris. Ed put ainsi le voir hocher la tête en direction de quelqu'un d'autre. Cette personne ne tarda pas à se montrer, prenant place aux côtés de Mustang. Le blond reconnut le médecin de la dernière fois. Ce dernier regardait le brun et comme un accord, le colonel se leva et quitta la pièce. L'homme, silencieux, marqua quelques notes sur une feuille avant d'énoncer de façon formelle :

« Bonjour monsieur Edward Elric. Je suis votre médecin. Savez-vous où vous êtes ? »

Peu sûr de sa réponse évidente, à la vue de la question 'étrange' du médecin, Edward répondit, hésitant, dans un murmure :

« A l'hôpital ? »

« Bien. Savez-vous comment vous êtes arrivé ici ? »

« Hum… à vrai dire… Je ne sais pas… »

Cette fois, il n'avait pas besoin de mentir. Il ne se souvenait de rien entre sa dernière vision d'Envy et son réveil à l'hôpital… Mais bon… Peut-être valait-il mieux ne pas le savoir. Le blondinet s'énerva tout de même un peu de voir son médecin l'air si détaché, prenant note sur son calepin, comme si ce qu'il avait dit était d'une importance capitale. Il écrivait encore et encore. Puis, relevant enfin le bout de son nez, il lâcha sèchement :

« Et quel est le dernier souvenir dont pouvez-vous vous rappeler ? »

Là, il devait faire attention à ce qu'il allait dire. Edward savait déjà, grâce à Mustang, qu'ils étaient au courant pour Envy. Mais il n'avait franchement pas envie de raconter tout ces douloureux évènements. Trop frais ? Trop irréel ? Ou peut-être trop inhumain pour être vrai. Dans tout les cas, pour rien au monde Edward n'en parlerait. Il aurait même souhaité tout oublier. Ou mieux, qu'Envy n'ait jamais existé. Comme cela, il ne serait pas dans ce lit d'hôpital à discuter avec un médecin des plus désagréables de choses stupides et inutiles ! Mais bon… C'était ainsi. Le blond prit une grande inspiration, le crispant quelques peu. Il savait ce qu'il allait dire. Ce serait sa version pour tout le monde. Et il le savait avant même d'arriver chez Envy. Son 'excuse' était prête depuis longtemps mais s'apprêter à mentir, ou plutôt, à bientôt encore mentir à son frère lui faisait mal. Quand se sera dit, l'histoire sera finie ? Tout le monde oubliera, sauf lui… Le temps continuera de passer et les mensonges de s'accumuler, l'éloignant de ce qu'il chérit. Edward en était certain. Sa descente en enfer avait commencé depuis trop longtemps, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Mais en avait-il envie ? S'il descendait dans ce gouffre, c'était bien pour une raison, alors il irait jusqu'au bout, quitte à plonger dans les flammes de Lucifer. Ainsi, il ferma les yeux, calmant le stress, l'angoisse qui montait en lui. Préparant le ton, l'expression. Maintenant la comédie allait commencer. Edward ouvrit brutalement ses paupières avant de lâcher sur un ton des plus sérieux, déterminé et moins fébrile :

« Je me rappelle juste être sorti faire un tour. Puis… par derrière, j'ai été attaqué par Envy, un ennemi de l'armée, avant de perdre connaissance. Après cela, c'est le trou noir dans ma tête. »

Le médecin hochait la tête, prenant une multitude de notes avant de se lever et de le quitter la pièce sans un mot. Quelque peu perturbé par ce comportement, Edward ne se posa pas plus de questions et attendit patiemment le retour de son frère.

_**xxx**_

Pendant ce temps, le médecin avait rejoint le colonel devant son bureau pour lui faire son rapport. Il s'assit et attendit un ordre quelconque. Ainsi, les traits sérieux de Roy s'endurcirent lorsqu'il s'exclama :

« Alors ? »

L'homme âgé baissa la tête, se préparant à dire la vérité. A dire ce qu'il pensait en tant que psychologue. Un peu effrayé, autant par la réaction possible du colonel que par les monstruosités qu'il allait révéler. Devant l'air impatient du militaire, il prit son courage à deux mains et dit sur un ton grave :

« Écoutez-moi attentivement, s'il-vous-plait. D'après ce que j'ai constaté, ce jeune homme est atteint d'amnésie dissociative et plus précisément d'une amnésie lacunaire. »

Pas vraiment surpris, Roy incita, quand même, l'homme à continuer malgré sa façade impassible et son silence désarmant.

« Comme vous devez le savoir, l'amnésie lacunaire, en simple, signifie que l'esprit supprime ou bloque les souvenirs traumatisants ou dangereux pour son propriétaire, ça peut être le signe d'un début de stress aigu… »

« Cela je le sais ! Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce qu'il a enduré ! »

« Hum. Comme on a pu le voir sur le jeune homme, il a donc été torturé avec des armes tranchantes. Sûrement des couteaux même si pour la jambe, j'ai des doutes. Mais il a été gravement touché physiquement, il devra faire un peu de rééducation pour sa jambe… »

« Pendant combien de temps ? »

« Je dirai entre deux semaines et un mois… Tout dépend de lui, de son état psychologique à ne pas prendre à la légère monsieur ! Enfin, il a eu de la chance que l'arme n'ait pas touché trop de nerfs. »

« Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, ne dîtes jamais plus que mon subordonné a eu de la chance après ce qu'il a vécu. »

Gêné, le médecin s'arrêta, de peur de représailles face au ton employé et aux yeux brûlants qui le fixaient. Un frisson le parcourut. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le jeune homme avait de la chance d'être simplement en vie, d'avoir tout oublié… Cependant, il continua comme si rien ne s'était passé car, de toutes façons, il y avait pire à venir. Ainsi, il dit :

« J'ai quand même remarqué un avancement étranges de la guérison de certaine blessure sur son corps la dernière fois… J'ai l'impression qu'on a essayé de le soigner. J'ai retrouvé des résidus verts sur et autour de certaines plaies et ces dernières se cicatrisent beaucoup plus vite… »

« Est-ce que **La** cicatrice va partir ? »

« Malheureusement, je ne pense pas. Cela lui restera sûrement à vie, comme la signature du monstre qui lui a fait ça… »

Le médecin préféra s'arrêter quelques instant, autant pour réfléchir sur la cruauté du geste que sur les flammes qui habitaient les perles onyx du colonel. De la rage ? Non, c'était bien plus fort… Mais rien n'apparaissait sur le visage de ce dernier. Cassant ce léger silence, Roy s'exclama, tout d'un coup :

« C'est tout ce qu'il y a à relever ? »

C'était ce moment là que le vieil homme redoutait le plus. Il détestait avouer ce genre de nouvelles, surtout aux personnes qui étaient proches de la victime. Chacun réagissait différemment. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas peur pour sa vie, quoi que, certains pouvaient réagir très violemment… Enfin, il se mettait juste surtout à la place du colonel. Lui-même ne pourrait pas le supporter pour un de ses proches. Et il avait bien remarqué que le jeune blond n'était pas un simple soldat pour le haut gradé… Ainsi, il prit une inspiration et il lui répondit, peu sûr :

« Il se peut… Non… Il y a de très fortes probabilités que le jeune ait été abusé… »

Comme s'il n'avait pas bien compris ou qu'il ne voulait pas le croire, Roy s'exclama, étonné, choqué :

« Abusé ? Sexuellement ? »

Le médecin hocha la tête, préférant rester muet. Roy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne pensait déjà pas que cela puisse arriver à quelqu'un de son entourage alors à Edward… C'était incroyable. Même de la part d'Envy, un homonculus, un monstre… Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? C'était vrai que ce dernier nourrissait une haine inconsidérée contre Edward mais au point de le… de le… Roy restait bouche bée. Ne sachant comment réagir, quoi faire ou même quoi penser. Puis il s'imagina un instant la scène, sans le vouloir. Juste un dixième de seconde. Pourtant, cela lui était largement suffisant pour l'écœurer, le dégoûter, l'enrager ? Une seule image restait dans sa tête. Celle du petit blond se débattant faiblement contre Envy, derrière lui, souriant comme à son habitude… Un haut de cœur le prit. Mettant instantanément sa main devant sa bouche, l'autre l'empêchant de s'écrouler, Roy souffla. Peut-être pour évacuer ce trop-plein de haine ? Peut être pour garder un minimum de dignité devant le médecin ? Ou juste calmer ce qu'il sentait arriver…

Le vieil homme, inquiet, voulut tout de même le mettre en garde. Maintenant qu'il savait la vérité, il devait finir. Il lui dit calmement :

« Colonel Mustang, vous devriez vous arrêter pendant quelques jours. »

Le regard tueur de ce dernier dissuada l'âme du médecin de continuer sur son entrée pour d'aller directement au but. Il continua alors :

« Enfin, je voulais aussi vous prévenir… Etant une amnésie lacunaire, vous gardez bien à l'esprit que ce jeune garçon peut se rappeler de certains souvenirs ou même la totalité à n'importe quel moment… »

Roy écarquilla les yeux. Cela, il ne le savait que trop bien… Combien de ses amis, après Ishbal, avaient sombré dans la folie due au stress post-traumatique de la guerre ? Beaucoup trop à son goût. Mais là, comment réagirait Edward ? Cela lui était insupportable de le savoir au courant de cette atrocité ou pire ! Qu'il s'en rappelle simplement… Mais il ne pouvait pas le protéger contre ça. Ainsi, il attrapa le téléphone, non loin, et appela le QG. La petite sonnerie retentie au bout du fil avant que la voix de Riza face son apparition :

« QG de Centrale, bureau du colonel Mustang à l'écoute. »

« Sous-lieutenant ! Donnez à chaque militaire, sûr de confiance, des affiches du dessin d'Envy qu'Edward a fait dans tout le QG. Je veux qu'on l'arrête mort ou vif. Par contre faites en sorte que l'affaire ne s'ébruite pas en dehors de cela ! »

Sans laisser la jeune femme parler, il raccrocha directement. Même si ce monstre pouvait changer d'apparence, il n'y penserait pas s'il n'est pas au courant qu'on le recherche. Puis il regarda le médecin et lui dit d'un air plus que sérieux :

« Vous pouvez disposer. Par contre pas un mot de cela aux autres. C'est un ordre. »

Mécontent, le médecin ne répondit rien mais s'en alla, quand même. Laissant le colonel avec ses idées noires et une folle envie de vengeance…

* * *

**Et oui, le chapitre est forcément plus court que l'autre ^^'**

**Désolée !**

**C'est vrai que l'action sera moins au rendez-vous car pour l'instant je me concentre sur le revers psychologique du dernier chapitre !**

_**Tout ce que j'ai écris dedans est de source fiable ! J'ai lu beaucoup de livres, d'articles médicaux récents et anciens avant d'écrire mes chapitres ! Si, par malheur, je me suis trompée dans une des informations concernant les troubles du stress post-traumatique, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! Et bien sur, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas non plus =D**_

**Malgré tout ce qui m'arrive dessus sur le plan professionnel, je vais essayer d'être régulière !**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu ToT**

**Au prochain chapitre j'espère =D**

**(Bonne rentrée à tous ou bon travail j'espère que toutes les fêtes se sont bien passées !)**

* * *

_Un grand Merci (avec un grand M !) à Dam de m'avoir corrigé, encore une fois ce chapitre *^* snif ! Et une grande pensée a ma béta, SvartAlfe, qui as disparu (cause de la neige ?) !_


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour (Keuf keuf) à tous (Keuf keuf)

Et oui… c'est officiel ! (Keuf keuf) Je suis en

VANCANCEUUUH *O*

_(et je suis malade ToT Keuf keuf ! M'enfin vous avez l'habitude xD)_

Agréables vacances à tous ceux qui le sont ou qui vont l'être et bien sûr, pour ceux qui travaillent… Profitez de vos week end ! (bientôt des congés pour vous ^o^)

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre! (On approche la vingtaine de chapitres Oo)

M'enfin, pour me faire pardonner, en voilà un très long ! (_Svartalfe, beta adorée : ouais enfin, se faire pardonner… moi ça me prend plus la tête qu'autre chose_)

Mon retard (habituel) est impardonnable ! Mais, j'avais une bonne excuse ! (comme toujours ToT) J'avais mes bac blancs, mes portes ouvertes, changement d'ordi etc…

Il était complètement impossible d'approcher l'ordinateur ! ToT

Mais maintenant c'est résolu =D

* * *

Sans tarder ! Les remerciements : 1ère partie!

* * *

Je remercie Iantocullen, Sabine02, Luka Tatsumi, Yukiya-chan, evernight0127, Damdinsuryn, OoohMoonShoesPotter, Basilic-Edofanart, SvartAlfe

**Leymo**** : **_Tout ton commentaire m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Pour te dire, j'en ai même versé quelques larmes *^* (oui, je suis émotive ToT) ne t'inquiète pas le côté sadique xD Il ressort naturellement avec le Edvy xD Mais je suis vraiment touchée, honorée même, que ma fiction te plaise autant par son contenu physique que psychologique ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ! Et que ton côté sadique sera rassasier au moins psychologiquement ! _

**Fic-lemona : **_Je suis désolée d'être assez absente en ce moment *^* (c'est nul d'être lycéenne ToT) J'espère me rattraper avec ce long chapitre ! Après, comme je te l'avais déjà dit, il ne gardera pas beaucoup de cicatrice car j'ai fait en sorte qu'Envy fasse très peu de nouvelle ! Mais je te laisse tout découvrir (ce dont je t'avais parlé ^^) par contre, je suis très heureuse de t'avoir appris beaucoup de choses *o* (snif). Aller je te laisse lire la suite ^^ J'espère que ça va te plaire !_

**LOOW :** _Merci =3 voici donc l'autre que tu attendais vivement mais qui est arrivé avec beaucoup de… Lenteur ToT j'ai fais au plus vite ! Je viens de passer deux jour non stop (enfin juste pour dormir ToT) (_beta_ : ET A MANGER) à l'écrire pour le poster vite ! Après c'est de la fautes des Beta (non je ne lâche pas ma responsabilité sur eux xD) (_beta_ : mais cool… pff franchement, l'ingrate quoi…)_

**Matsuyama :**_Tu verras pour Vyvy ^^ (je laisse le suspens =D) Oh ! Roy mignon *o* c'est vrai qu'il était vraiment à l'honneur dans ce chapitre ! Maintenant encore faut il qu'il rencontre Envy pour lui en faire baver xD M'enfin dans ce chapitre, c'est plus Al qu'on découvre ! Ainsi j'espère que ça te plaira toujours *o* Merci pour tout !_

Vraiment Merci pour toutes vos review ! Ça donne vraiment le courage de tout faire rapidement ! D'écrire jusqu'à 6 heures du matin ! Encore et encore ! Même après les bacs blancs ! Merci pour tout !

* * *

Et maintenant, ce que vous attendez…

Très bonne lecture *^*

* * *

**C**hapitre **_18_** :

xxx

Quelques étages plus bas, à la cafétéria, une jolie blonde mangeait et discutait avec une armure. Maintenant, tout le monde était habitué à leur présence. Les deux jeunes faisaient presque partie du tableau, passant inaperçu auprès des habitués. Et de toute façon, ces deux personnes ne faisaient même pas attention à ce qui les entourait. Restant dans leur monde, enfin, rétabli grâce au réveil d'un certain blond… L'armure continuait ses sermons sur la jeune femme. Baissant la tête, elle l'écoutait sans un mot, cachant ses sanglots. Mais Alphonse ne se démontait pas et s'exclamait encore :

« Winry ! S'il te plait, mange. Edward va bien maintenant. Il faut reprendre des forces ! »

Comme si elle ne voulait pas entendre ce que lui racontait son ami, elle changea de sujet soudainement, lui répondant, à la place, ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis si longtemps :

« Mais… Tu te rends compte que la dernière chose que j'ai fait pour lui a été de lui faire mal ! Encore… »

Enfin, elle lui avouait. Combien de temps avait-il attendu cela ? Chaque fois qu'elle s'enfuyait de la chambre en pleurant, sans un mot, revenant quelques heures plus tard, un faux sourire sur les lèvres. Pourtant, il la comprenait mieux que personne. N'avait-il pas eu une violente dispute avec son frère avant qu'il ne disparaisse ? Il avait mal. Encore maintenant, son « cœur » le faisait atrocement souffrir. Nuit et jour aux côtés du corps d'Edward à ressacer chaque seconde ces dernières images. Imaginant que son frère ne se réveillerait jamais. Il avait pensé sérieusement au suicide. Mais vu son corps, ce n'en serait pas vraiment un. La transmutation ? Il n'avait plus rien à offrir et après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, c'était inimaginable. Alors, plusieurs fois par jour, il s'imaginait différentes façons de mettre fin à son « existence », de s'éteindre. Son monde tournait autour de celui d'Edward. Sans son frère, son monde n'existait pas. Sans son frère, il n'était plus rien. Sans son frère, il ne vivrait pas…

Cette semaine, toutes celles qu'il avait vécu depuis son dernier souvenir en compagnie d'Edward, avaient été les pires de toute sa vie. Le médecin n'avait de cesse de lui répéter qu'il fallait perdre espoir. Que, peut-être, jamais il ne se réveillerait. Combien de temps aurait-il tenu ? En combien de jours son âme aurait été complètement détruite par l'attente d'un réveil improbable ? D'un côté, il avait l'impression que son frère avait compris sa douleur. Qu'il s'était éveillé le plus tôt possible pour mettre fin à ce raisonnement, à ce calvaire, à cet enfer… Que pouvait-il dire de l'agresseur ? La seule information que le colonel avait bien voulu lui céder était le nom du criminel. Envy. Mais ça, il l'avait remarqué tout seul, comme tout le monde. Ainsi, il harcelait, chaque jour, l'équipe de Mustang, les médecins, mais personnes ne voulait lui parler. L'évitant autant qu'il le pouvaient, l'enfonçant toujours plus dans le fossé qu'il s'était creusé.

Maintenant, même si son frère s'était réveillé, même s'il allait se remettre sur pied, Alphonse ne pourrait jamais oublier cette douleur, cette plaie dans son âme. Celle qui l'avait usée, celle qui lui rappelait que, encore une fois, c'était Edward qui supportait tout. Que c'était lui qui souffrait, qui endurait tout. Juste lui… Et pendant ce temps là, lui, le frère cadet, il ne servait à rien. Ça ne datait pas d'hier mais il pensait réellement que leur douleur pouvait s'équilibrer s'ils pouvaient la porter à deux. Mais Edward préférait le mettre de côté et supporter leur pêché seul. Depuis quand était-il devenu un poids pour son frère ? Depuis quand était-il devenu incapable de le protéger ? Il était lui-même la cause de toutes ses souffrances. N'était-il bon qu'à faire souffrir les personnes qui l'entouraient ? Qu'il aimait ? Finalement, ne valait-il pas mieux qu'il disparaisse ?

« Alphonse ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »

Les sanglots de Winry le sortirent de sa léthargie suicidaire. Pour l'instant, il n'était pas seul. Winry était là… Mais oui ! Edward et Winry s'aimaient ? Donc s'il les mettait ensemble, tout les deux, il pourrait disparaître et enfin laisser vivre la personne la précieuse à ses yeux sans devoir être un fardeau pour elle. Après lui avoir rendu ses membres bien sûr. Il effacerait tout ce qu'il avait commis et il s'effacerait ensuite… Oui, il lui ferait un bel avenir. Avec Winry… Sans lui… Se reprenant un tant soit peu, Alphonse finit par lui répondre :

« Ecoute Winry. Tu l'aimes ? »

Surprise, elle rougit, séchant ses larmes avant de reprendre plus calmement :

« Oui… »

« Donc si tu changeais un peu. Si tu te faisais remarquer autrement devant Edward. Par exemple, si tu étais moins violente. Il le remarquerait. »

« Hum… En fait, il faudrait que je sois plus gentille. »

« Pas plus gentille. Plus douce, plus attentionnée. Tout simplement. »

« Tu crois qu'il… va… aller mieux ? »

Le regard de Winry s'était voilé alors même que l'armure ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait du futur. Il n'avait qu'une envie, retourner auprès de son frère. Ne jamais le quitter. Etre avec Winry l'épuisait, le fragilisait, pourtant, il avait besoin d'elle pour tenir. Ainsi, le mensonge plein la voix, il lui assura :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien. Maintenant mange, ça va être froid. »

Winry lui sourit. Un vrai sourire, chaleureux et rassuré. Elle se mit enfin à manger son assiette. Avec un certain dégoût mais elle y mettait du sien. Al aurait voulu sourire aussi, mais faute de pouvoir il se leva délicatement avant de reprendre :

« Je vais rejoindre Edward. Ça va aller toi ? »

Quelque peu déboussolée, elle ne chercha pas à s'interposer. Ainsi, sur un ton de légèreté et de bonne humeur, elle s'exclama :

« Vas-y. Je suis grande. Je finis et je viens ! »

Winry lui faisait des petits signes d'au revoir, cependant, la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait était d'être seule. Elle s'était bien rendu compte qu'elle demandait à Alphonse. Lui qui devait vivre pire. Mais elle ne pouvait agir autrement. Son angoisse reprenant le pas à peine son ami parti. Elle reposa ses couverts, incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. De toutes façons, elle avait mieux à faire… Réfléchir : « bon, au pire, j'attends cinq à dix minutes et je monte mine de rien. Mouais… C'est une bonne idée. Par contre, comment vais-je me comporter face à Ed ? Il est réveillé ! J'ai encore du mal à le croire ! Al a raison, je suis trop agressive… Allez ! A partir de maintenant, douceur sera la définition de mon caractère ! Allez Winry ! Tu peux le faire ! »

Alors que la jolie blonde était plongée dans ses pensées, l'armure courait presque dans les couloirs, pressée de voir son frère, de lui parler, de l'entendre… Rien que ces souvenirs lui donnaient une énergie fulgurante. Remarquant le couloir vide et sûr de ne déranger personne, Al se mit alors à courir. Mais il s'arrêta brutalement lorsqu'une voix, bien connue, retentit derrière lui :

« Hey ! Où cours-tu ainsi Alphonse ? »

Ce dernier se retourna, découvrant le colonel. Cela lui raviva un sentiment rare dans son être ; la colère. Il avait envie d'avoir toutes les réponses à ses questions qui avaient été si longtemps ignorées. Il répondit alors, sèchement :

« Voir mon frère mais.. ; ça peut attendre maintenant. Juste le temps pour vous de me dire la vérité. Non ? »

Assez gêné par le ton employé, Roy ne s'en démonta pourtant pas. Il ne lui dirait pas tout, cela était certain, mais il avait le droit d'en savoir un peu. Se rapprochant nonchalamment de l'adolescent, il s'exclama :

« Effectivement. Je n'ai rien contre… »

Le brun s'arrêta un instant à cause de la toux ironique du plus jeune avant de continuer :

« Hum… Donc je voulais te prévenir que le médecin l'avait examiné et interrogé. »

Choqué par cette réponse, Alphonse s'emporta légèrement une première fois contre le colonel :

« Quoi? Pourquoi je n'ai pas été appelé ? Je suis tout de même de sa famille ! »

Toute cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Le colonel était vraiment gentil de s'occuper d'Edward et de tout prendre en charge mais il gérait tout. Il savait tout et surtout contrôlait ce que lui devait savoir. Al n'était pas bête et se doutait bien que ce qu'allait lui dire Mustang serait sois déformé, sois omis ou simplement inventé. Mais, au pire, il verrait la vérité avec son frère.

Roy, plus que sérieux, lui fit signe de le suivre dans un bureau réquisitionné pour lui. Une fois installé, il lui annonça sans plus de cérémonie :

« Edward est amnésique. »

Surpris sur le coup, Al resta un instant silencieux avant de répliquer violemment :

« QUOI ? »

« Écoute-moi sans me couper, merci. Je veux dire, qu'il est atteint d'amnésie partielle donc il ne se rappelle plus de rien entre le moment de son enlèvement et son réveil. Sa jambe a été gravement blessée. Il devra faire de la rééducation. Et… Sa cicatrice… Elle ne partira sûrement jamais… C'est tout ce qui est ressorti de la visite. »

L'armure était dépitée. Trop de nouvelles d'un seul coup ? Le plus vieux continua, lui donnant plus de détails sur la rééducation, ainsi que les risque de l'amnésie. Il « oublia », bien évidement, le passage de l'abus sexuel et de la torture avant de lui demander, sans perdre son ton grave :

« Alphonse, sais-tu pourquoi ton frère était dehors à cette heure-ci ? »

Al sentit son âme se serrer, s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la douleur, alors qu'il lui répondait, honteux et triste :

« Je vous l'avais déjà dit. J'ai eu une violente dispute avec lui et ne le voyant pas revenir, je vous ai prévenu. »

« ça, c'est ta version. Avant de le déposer chez vous, il m'avait avoué qu'il avait prévu de voir quelqu'un à son retour. »

« Comment ça ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Ton frère avait une petite amie, donc j'aimerai la retrouver pour l'interroger. En savoir plus sur cette nuit. Je sais qu'à toi, il en parlera. »

Alphonse resta silencieux. Pas un geste, pas un bruit n'émanait de l'armure. Roy s'en inquiéta, pensant un instant que l'adolescent n'était plus dans ce corps. Mais ce dernier se leva brusquement. Seul le résonnement du métal se faisait entendre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie. Choqué ? Retourné ? Furieux ? Personne n'aurait pu deviner. Al, lui-même, ne savait quoi ressentir. Partagé entre tristesse et colère. De la déception ? Que devait-il dire à Edward maintenant ? Il n'en n'avait, aussi, aucune idée. Il se stoppa devant de la chambre de son frère. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il entra, doucement, de peur de le réveiller. Il referma délicatement la porte, avant de porter son attention sur le blond. Le blanc de la chambre le rendait pâle comme la mort. Pourtant, il reprenait quelques couleurs. Il le vit bouger légèrement. Sommeil agité ? Peut-être. Alphonse se rapprocha pour vérifier. Deux prunelles or le fixaient, étonnées, soulagées, rassurées… Toute tristesse et colère s'évanouirent à la vue de tant de beauté. Les yeux de son frère pétillaient de joie alors qu'il s'exclamait faiblement :

« Al… Pardon… »

Surpris, Alphonse ne put que naturellement répondre, avec sa voix la plus douce :

« Chut Nii-san. Tout va bien maintenant. Repose-toi et guéri vite. On verra le reste plus tard. »

Edward sourit, non pas sans douleur mais il fallait avouer qu'il se sentait mieux à présent. Il s'était, enfin, soulagé de ce poids qu'il portait depuis leur dispute. Toutefois, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le sentait, mais, de toute façon, il était encore trop faible pour tenir une vraie conversation. Alphonse avait raison, il verrait ça plus tard…

…

Très vite, Edward se remit sur pied. Enfin, pas totalement, ni exactement. Le terme exact aurait plus été qu'il arrivait simplement à bouger son corps sans douleur, ou presque. Mais, il n'était pas encore autorisé à se lever, ni à se laver seul, ni à manger seul. Résultat, Alphonse était devenu son infirmier personnel. Le portant partout, ne le quittant plus d'une semelle. On lui avait évidemment dit qu'il devrait faire de la rééducation ; Envy n'y avait pas été de main morte. De plus, même si tout se cicatrisait beaucoup plus vite qu'à l'habitude, seul son flanc gauche persistait à être douloureux constamment… Mais Alphonse lui avait interdit de regarder cette cicatrice. Prenant toujours des précautions pour que cela n'arrive pas, que se soit grâce à des bandages, un bain trop mousseux, un T-shirt trop long… Son petit frère avait toujours une excuse différente pour se justifier. Enfin, de toute façon, Edward n'avait pas vraiment envie de le contredire. Al avait toujours l'air angoissé, sur les nerfs. De temps en temps, il était même légèrement agressif, avant d'être évasif, lunatique. Sans parler de Winry ! Elle était presque le contraire de son frère. Parlant avec calme et… douceur… lui donnant des surnoms mélioratifs… ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Peut être avait-il atterrit dans un monde parallèle ! Même Mustang était devenu bizarrement attentionné. Un monde de fous, oui ! Mais Edward passait outre tout cela. S'inquiétant de plus en plus du le récent silence d'Alphonse.

Il commença, enfin, sa rééducation, sans l'accord des médecins, mais il trouvait qu'il allait bien, et puis, il ne s'appelait pas Edward Elric pour rien. Ainsi, constatant l'ampleur des dégâts sur sa jambe, il se donna une semaine pour tout reprendre en main. Il avait eu de l'entraînement intensif avec ses automails ! Tenant, donc, les barres parallèles de kinésithérapie avec force, se contraignant à s'appuyer sur sa jambe, dosant ses capacités et ses limites sous le regard protecteur de son frère. De temps à autre, quand son t-shirt se soulevait quelque peu, il pouvait apercevoir un bout de la cicatrice. La cicatrice, La seule qui lui faisait mal désormais. La seule qui guérissait difficilement avec le temps.

A la fin de la semaine, Edward avait fait de « grands » progrès d'après le médecin. Il pouvait, enfin, se déplacer seul, avec béquilles certes, mais seul ! Il allait réapprendre les joies d'être autonome. Alphonse, lui, ne l'avait toujours pas quitté mais il devait faire face maintenant à l'évidence. Il réfléchissait, encore et encore. Il fallait qu'il parle à Edward mais, à chaque fois, il repoussait. Comment en était-il arrivé là… Alors qu'Edward partait prendre, enfin, sa première douche seul, Alphonse ne put s'empêcher de penser « Il va **la** voir… »…

Le blondinet finit par se rendre avec joie dans la salle de bain, prêt à vivre un moment inoubliable ? Mais alors qu'il s'étirait de bien être, son flanc le rappela à l'ordre. Curieux de savoir ce que lui cachait son frère depuis si longtemps, il releva légèrement le T-shirt, laissant découvrir une petite cicatrice rougie. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une langue ancienne ? Un symbole d'Alchimie ? C'était juste _**ç**a_ qu'Alphonse voulait absolument lui cacher ? Bof, c'était qu'une fantaisie de plus d'Envy : essayer de faire des choses « jolies » ou peut-être de l'art ? Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il n'était pas très doué… Enfin, sans grande conviction sur la question et assez déçu, il enleva complètement son T-shirt. Il remarqua aussitôt que **l**a cicatrice ne s'arrêtait pas à une seule marque. Trois autres moyennes cicatrices suivaient de haut en bas, tout le long de son flanc, chacune espacée de quelques millimètres. Interloqué, Edward n'arrivait pas à comprendre à quoi **ç**a devait ressembler. Un mot ? Tout d'un coup, il fut pris de panique ; Il se retourna vers le miroir d'un mouvement plus qu'angoissé. Il cru s'évanouir en un instant alors qu'il découvrait avec effroi le mot « **_E_N_V_Y** » inscrit sur sa peau. Définitivement affolé, il sortit en trombe de la salle de bain avant de hurler au bord des larmes :

« AL ! Dis-moi que ça va partir ! S'il-te-plait ! Dis-moi que ça va partir ! Je t'en supplie… »

Impassible, sans émotion dans la voix face à ce spectacle pourtant chamboulant pour son âme, ce dernier lui répondit plus déterminé que jamais :

« Edward, il faut qu'on parle. »

L'alchimiste ne souhaitait qu'une chose à ce moment là : pleurer, effacer cette horreur, cette marque. Et dans les deux cas il savait que ce serait impossible. Il savait qu'elle allait rester. Pour moins que ça, d'autre était encore là et le seraient encore pour longtemps. Il voulait juste entendre les mots si rassurant de son frère et surtout il n'avait aucune envie de parler. Sa panique, sa peur, son désespoir se transformaient, à une vitesse fulgurante, en rage. Envy l'avait marqué. Il lui appartenait. Et même si un jour, tout se finit, cette trace serait constamment là pour lui rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce qu'il avait fait. Tout d'un coup, il fut pris de nausée. La tête lui tournait. Il avait besoin de s'asseoir. Tout devenait clair à présent. Tout le monde l'avait vu. Tout le monde savait et tout le monde avait pitié. Cela le dégoûta de son entourage. Mais alors qu'il continuait de s'acharner sur son sort, Alphonse continua, il était temps de régler ses comptes :

« Edward, pourquoi es-tu sorti le soir avant ton enlèvement ? »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire dans un moment pareil ? C'était vrai qu'il ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose depuis son réveil. Il attendait la vérité. Celle qu'il ne pouvait lui donner. Devenant plus sombre, reprenant son calme, il lui répondit tristement :

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé pour la dispute. Je me suis emporté. »

« T'emporter ? C'était ça ton excuse pour sortir ? »

Edward resta muet, bloqué, choqué. Comment le savait-il ? Pourquoi lui disait-il cela ? Il préféra ne pas répondre, ne voulant pas envenimer les choses. Mais surtout, il savait qu'Alphonse allait continuer, prenant son silence comme réponse positive :

« Pourquoi tu me mens ? Encore et toujours. Je ne suis pas digne de ta confiance ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

Dans ses pensées Alphonse rajouta : 'Je suis un poids pour toi ?' mais il se garda bien de rien demander de plus. La vérité, c'était la seule chose qui comptait mais il ne voulait pas en connaître certaines. Le blond réfléchissait mais ne voyait pas comment son frère l'avait découvert. Il s'empressa alors de lui répondre, voulant dissiper le malentendu :

« Mais non Al ! Dans le monde entier tu es le seul à qui je fais vraiment confiance. Pourquoi crois-tu que je te mens ? »

« Arrête de me prendre pour un enfant. Ce soir-là, tu étais parti voir ta petite amie. Avoue-le au moins ! »

Edward tilta, instantanément, à ces mots : 'Petite amie'. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour lui raconter de telles c#n#r##s. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus dire la vérité, sinon il devrait s'expliquer sur ce mensonge là aussi… Dans quel pétrin il s'était mis ! Ça ne finirait jamais ? Plus que découragé, il s'exclama :

« Je… je… ne m'en rappelle plus… »

« C'est vrai ou ça t'arrange ? »

Le blond aurait voulu s'étrangler plutôt que devoir sortir ses torchons de mensonges. Mais, en essayant d'être le plus convainquant, le regardant avec un air suppliant, il lui dit :

« C'est vrai. Crois-moi. »

« Tu me prends vraiment pour un c#n… Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Edward ! »

Alphonse n'en revenait pas. Son frère osait lui mentir en le regardant. Avec cet air, ce regard, cette voix. Il savait que c'était faux. Tout était faux. Depuis trop longtemps ! Quand est-ce que ça avait dégénéré ? Il ne s'en rappelait même plus. Edward, lui, avait frissonné à l'entente de son prénom. Il était si rare de l'entendre de la bouche de son frère. Mais cela n'aggravait que la situation. Montrant la détresse de son frère autant par le mot employé que par le ton. Il se sentait déchiré entre vérité et honte. Il avait envie de tout lui dire. Le pourquoi du comment. De tout lui avouer. Tout ce que réclamait son cœur. Ainsi, rougissant, se cachant derrière ses cheveux, honteux de son audace, il commença, doucement :

« Al, je… je… je… »

Rien ne sortait. Tout était bloqué dans sa gorge. Il n'arrivait même plus à lui dire qu'il l'aimait, simplement, sans arrières pensées. Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux devant cette injustice. Il devait être pitoyable. La seule chose qu'il restait à faire était de minimiser les mensonges, voire en supprimer. Ravalant ses larmes avant même qu'elles ne puissent tomber, il lui murmura, résigné :

« D'accord. C'est bon, je te dis tout. Je devais voir une femme avec qui je sortais pour rompre. On avait rendez-vous tard parce que je voulais en finir vite. Et sur la route du retour, je me suis fait attaquer par derrière par Envy ; Ensuite, je ne me rappelle de rien. »

Suspicieux, Alphonse avait du mal à accepter cette version. Quelque chose clochait. Déjà, ce n'était pas le genre d'Envy d'attaquer par derrière sans plus de cérémonie… Mais imaginons. C'était qui cette fille ? Encore, cela il s'en fichait car plus important le préoccupait, l'énervait. Alors furieux, il commença doucement, essayant de se calmer :

« Qu'est ce qui m'assure que c'est bien la vérité cette fois ? »

« Mustang. Je lui avait dit »

« Et… Pourquoi, moi, n'y avais-je pas le droit ? »

Peiné, gêné, Edward prit son courage à deux mains pour lui répondre :

« J'avais honte… Je… Je ne voulais pas t'en parler parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction. »

« Tu l'aimais ? »

« Non. »

Alphonse bouillonnait de rage. Il ne savait même plus ce qui le retenait d'aller frapper son aîné. Ah oui… Il était déjà mal en point. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Winry, à son plan. Elle qui l'aimait tant. Elle qui voulait changer pour lui. Et comme si ça ne lui suffisait pas, il lui avouait qu'il était volage et que cette fille, il n'avait aucune considération pour elle. Tant de mensonges justes pour une « aventure » ? Ce n'était pas possible… L'armure serra les poings avant de perdre son sang froid et de s'écrier :

« Non mais je rêve ! Tout ça pour ça ! Tu te fous de moi ! Avoue ! Comment tu as pu faire ça. Rien me dire, juste pour ça ! Et moi, comme un c#n, j'aidais Winry, lui donnais des conseils pour que tu la remarques, elle et son amour pour toi ! Comme un imbécile, je croyais que tu étais amoureux d'elle ! »

Edward resta muet sur le coup des révélations. Déjà que voir son cadet s'emporter était un choc bouleversant. Mais si on rajoutait chaque phrase, chaque mot qu'Alphonse avait prononcé, cela étaient comme si on lui enfonçait un couteau dans son cœur. Qu'on le tournait, le retournait encore et encore. Juste pour le faire souffrir. Oui, voir, entendre, écouter son frère ainsi lui faisait mal. Atrocement mal. Tout cela était de la faute d'Envy. Il était obligé ! C'est lui qui avait créé cette dispute, cette douleur ! Pourtant, ces pensées ne le rassuraient plus. Il n'arrivait même plus à en vouloir à l'Homonculus. A le détester, le haïr plus qu'il ne le voudrait… Son cœur était fatigué, lynché et las de toutes ces blessures. Ainsi la seule chose qu'il arrivait encore à penser était « Il voulait que je sorte avec Winry ? ». A elle seule, cette simple phrase lui labourait l'âme. Ainsi, sur un ton des plus sérieux et surtout résigné, il souffla :

« C'est ça que tu veux ? »

Alphonse, libéré de son poids, avait à peine eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il avait déjà oublié tout ce qu'il venait de dire sous le coup de la colère. Ainsi, surpris, il demanda :

« Hein ? De quoi ? »

« Tu veux que je me mette avec Winry ? Tu en serais heureux ? »

Alphonse se senti subitement honteux. S'il avait pu, il aurait rougi de gêne. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait dévoilé le secret de sa meilleure amie dans la foulée. Tout lui avait paru tellement extravagant et fou, qu'il avait lui-même un peu dégénéré et le regrettait. Sans attendre, il s'empressa de balbutier, affolé :

« Mais… Mais non ! J'ai jamais dit ça ! Enfin si. Peut-être. Mais… C'est juste que… enfin, je croyais que tu l'aimais. Si tu l'aimes, tu peux… Enfin… Je veux dire… Tu fais ce que tu veux ! »

Le blond n'avait vraiment plus envie de parler. Son frère voulait le voir avec la blonde. Il croyait qu'il l'aimait elle. Honteux, en même temps, d'être rassuré sur le fait qu'Alphonse n'était pas non plus amoureux d'elle. Il aurait voulu démentir. Mais il n'avait plus le courage de mentir. Dormir ? C'était peut-être la meilleure solution… Oublier tout. Tout effacer. Ainsi, il hocha la tête avant de murmurer, exténué :

« Je ne sais pas. Ecoute, je suis fatigué. Je vais me coucher. »

Alphonse l'avait à peine entendu mais le voyant se diriger vers son lit, il demanda timidement :

« Et ta douche ? »

Le silence bien explicite lui donna sa réponse. Et même si Edward ne l'avouerait pas, Alphonse savait qu'il n'avait, simplement, pas envie de revoir **c**ette cicatrice. Si Edward avait pu arrêter de penser, il aurait nagé dans le bonheur. Mais à la place, il savait qu'il s'apprêtait à replonger dans ses cauchemars, à se repasser ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Frissonnant de dégoût et de peur, il s'allongea, relevant ses jambes avant de les attraper pour adopter une position fœtale. Inquiet de le voir agir ainsi, Alphonse s'exclama, doucement :

« Edward ? Ça va ? »

Ce dernier frissonna encore une fois. Qu'il était bon d'entendre son prénom lorsqu'il sortait de cette bouche. Rougissant de honte face aux pensées qui l'assaillirent, il lui répondit sur le même ton :

« M'oblige pas à mentir. »

Sans un mot de plus, il s'enfonça sous la couette jusqu'à disparaître devant le silence lourd de son frère. Il allait s'endormir. Faire de beaux rêves, comme tout le monde. Peut être ne jamais se réveiller. Ou avec un peu de chance, découvrir que tout était un cauchemar. Que jamais rien n'avait existé… Après tout, demain est un autre jour…

xxx

* * *

Mauvaise nouvelle ! (_ou bonne nouvelle pour d'autres ^^)_

Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier de ma fiction Oo

Et oui… ça passe vite le temps !

Oh ! je vous avais prévenu que ma fic comporterait Deux parties =D Non ? Bon bah c'est fait ^^

Je ne vais pas finir ainsi ! C'est juste qu'on est à la moitié de ma fiction ! (_100ème page_ !)

Par contre après le prochain chapitre, il risque d'y avoir quelques problèmes… Car... je suis entrain d'écrire la suite ^^' Et je me suis tellement concentrée sur la publication que je n'ai pas écrit grand-chose ToT (Honte à moi !/ _Dam : Meuh non, eh ! Tu finis déjà tranquillement celle-là, ne te prend pas la tête ^^ on saura être patients)_

Donc je ne sais pas si je vous publierais la partie deux petit à petit ou s'il vaut mieux que je la finisse pour me concentrer ensuite sur la publication ! ^^ (_note de tonton Dam' : si tu as toute ton histoire bien en tête, que c'est suffisamment clair et structuré pour te permettre d'écrire, tu peux te permettre de ne pas tout écrire avant de publier mais de le faire au fur et à mesure ^^)_

En tout cas, merci du fond du cœur pour tous vos encouragements !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

(On a fait un grand bon dans l'esprit d'Alphonse =3)

Merci vraiment !

A bientôt !

* * *

Un énorme merci à mes deux béta Reader *o* sans qui mes textes auraient été bombardé de fautes et mitraillés de non sens ! (_Dam tonton (^^): huhu n'exagérons rien ^^_ )

Merci à vous deux ! Svartalfe et Dam =D


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chers amis lecteurs, lectrices, bonjour (bonsoir)_**

**Me revoilà plus rapide que je ne l'ai jamais été ! (héhé)**

**Peut-être parce que ce chapitre est court…**

**Peut-être parce que ce chapitre est le dernier…**

**(De la première partie ^^)**

**Je suis donc très émue de vous le donner… J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que les autres !**

* * *

Un gigantesque Merci à **Iantocullen, Sabine02, Matsuyama, yuuri tsukiya, evernight0127, Damdinsuryn, OoohMoonShoesPotter, Basilic-Edofanart, SvartAlfe,** **Luka Tatsumi, Yukiya-chan, Leymo, Fic-lemona, LOOW, Kyusee Heiky, Whyle, miyu-chan, yaoi18, Rebhist, Blues-moon, narusasulov**,**izumyxyumi, hellsnight, Kaijuu-sama, elodiedalton, Bananemask, Komoe-chan… **pour vos commentaires ! Que se soit depuis le début, en cours de temps ou récemment *^*

**Leymo** _: Tes commentaires me font toujours aussi plaisir ! *^* Et oui ^^ Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'Ed en soit défiguré de ses cicatrices ! (il en a déjà bien assez !) C'est vrai que ce qui me plait le plus dans les histoires c'est le côté psychologique ! Alors maintenant que le scénario est enclenché, je me jette dessus, exploitant les personnages comme je les aime ! Oui… j'avoue que moi aussi j'ai pitié pour Winry ! (surtout pour la suite ToT) Comme je n'ai rien contre Winry, j'ai du mal à faire en sorte qu'on se réjouisse de son « malheur ». Peut être que dans tout les personnages, il n'y a qu'elle qui aime Edward de cette façon. Changer pour lui, faire des efforts. SI on regarde bien les autres, en fait, chacun a sa manière différente de l'aimer (je viens juste de me rendre compte xD Riza en tant que mère. Hughes en tant que parrain, oncle. Roy, je ne dit rien ^^. Alphonse, en tant que « frère ». Enfin et j'en passe xD) pour le Royed, ne t'inquiète pas ^^ Pas maintenant mais bientôt ! Ooh ! Merci ! J'avais beaucoup travaillé la confrontation, scène principal du chapitre dernier avec la cicatrice ^^ ça me fait plaisir que tu es remarqué tout ces détails que j'avais écrit, pensé et réfléchis *o* promis je ne ferais plus de blague Oo Je veux pas tuer mes lecteurs !! (C'est que c'est dangereux de lire de nos jours xD). Pour la publication, je vais faire comme pour la première partie ^^ Là, écrit, j'ai déjà deux chapitre environs ! J'attends juste d'écrire THE scène et je commence la publication ^^ De toute façon, je mettrai l'avancement sur mon profil ! Comme on me l'a conseillé ! Merci pour ta superbe review *^* Désolée de t'avoir écris un roman xD J'ai du mal à m'en empêcher xD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant *o* Bisoux !_

_Et bien sûr ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction (même sans laisser de commentaires ^^)_

* * *

**Place à la lecture !**

**Merci encore !**

**Et bonne lecture *o***

* * *

**C**hapitre _**19**_ :

Le lendemain matin, tout était redevenu comme avant. Il s'était réveillé assez tôt, et pourtant, Alphonse était déjà à ses côtés avec son petit déjeuner. Il lui parlait comme si la conversation passée n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il avait fait son choix et avait décidé de tout oublier. Le blond ne se faisait pas prier, pensant que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, que c'était la solution la moins douloureuse. Ainsi, la vie reprit son cours presque comme avant. Ils étaient presque les mêmes. Presque… Edward fuyait le monde, les gens, le colonel, et en particulier, Winry. Il avait honte de lui depuis qu'il connaissait les sentiments qu'elle lui vouait. Que pouvait-il se reprocher ? De ne pas l'aimer ? Ou de vouloir accepter cet amour pour son frère ? Il se dégoûtait de penser cela, n'osant même plus regarder la jeune fille, le sol lui paraissant plus adéquat lors de leurs rares conversations. Pourtant, elle ne demandait que ça. Elle le suppliait, silencieusement, de lever les yeux vers elle. Utilisant tout les moyens possibles, que se soit la voix, les pleurs, la joie, la tristesse… Devant tant d'indifférence, de fuite, elle restait forte. Se persuadant que c'était une réaction normale après ces évènements traumatisants. Alors, elle allait demander des conseils à son ami. Alphonse se répugnait lui-même, mentant à Winry, mentant à son frère, juste pour entretenir ce qu'il restait de « sa vie ». Il n'avait pas oublié son but, sa fin et faisait de son mieux pour tout enterrer. Il avait peur. Peur qu'Edward l'abandonne. Alors, il avait effacé la « vérité » seulement pour continuer à être à ses côtés. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à part leur quête. Il s'obligeait à ne penser qu'à cela, déchirant sa mémoire, voulant croire aveuglément à son frère. Ressaçant ses phobies à chaque moment de solitude. Imaginant ce qu'avait bien pu subir Edward…

Les « mamans » de ses rêves avaient disparues, remplacées par « Envy », par des cris. Alphonse n'osait plus le réveiller, tétanisé par ces hurlements d'agonie poussés en pleine nuit. Tout avait l'air si vrai. Il revivait avec lui ses durs moments. Il avait alors de plus en plus de mal à croire que son frère avait tout oublié. Plongé dans ses terreurs nocturnes, terrorisé par ces évènements, le cadet ne faisait plus rien pour consoler Edward à son réveil. Et de toute façon, il ne pouvait, simplement, plus… Edward était devenu… violent en quelques sortes. En effet, au début de ses cauchemars, Alphonse avait essayé de le prendre dans ses bras, comme avant… mais maintenant, Edward ne se jetait plus sur lui, il ne recherchait plus cette affection, ces douces paroles. A la place, il se débattait comme si le diable était à ses côtés, comme si sa torture ne s'était jamais arrêtée. Avec le temps, l'armure avait compris. Elle restait spectatrice, tel était son rôle, ça ne changeait plus.

La nuit était devenue plus qu'effrayante, l'enfer n'était pas loin de lui ressembler. Pourtant, tout s'arrêtait à l'apparition du soleil. Les souvenirs étaient effacés. Aucun des deux frères ne voulait en parler. Se murant tout deux dans un silence de peur de tout briser. De peur de se briser.

Ainsi les jours passèrent, paraissant des semaines pour les deux jeunes. Chacun cachant ses peurs, ses cauchemars, devenant hypocrite avec leurs proches, entre eux et avec eux-mêmes.

Roy ne faisait pas exception. Pour cacher toute la vérité, il avait renvoyé le médecin. Il ne s'occupait plus que d'une chose, le bon rétablissement du blond. Le surveillant de loin pour qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas. S'étonnant, tout de même, de la vitesse avec laquelle ce dernier se remettait physiquement.

Edward n'avait, finalement, plus qu'un seul but ; sortir de cette prison. Des horreurs qu'elle lui inspirait, de l'étouffement qu'elle lui procurait. Il lui avait fallu deux semaines. Deux semaines éprouvantes pour, enfin, avoir le droit de sortir, contre l'avis du médecin, mais tant qu'il arrivait à se battre comme avant, il se considérait guéri et prêt.

Alors, il en était là. Dans sa chambre avec sa valise. 'Heureux' pour la première fois depuis si longtemps. Il allait quitter Mustang, son nouveau pot-de-colle qui se voulait discret, la fragile et gentille Winry, les murs blancs angoissants, et surtout les saccages qu'Envy avait faits dans sa vie. En quittant l'hôpital, il quittait tout ça, espérant tout reprendre à zéro, en particulier avec Al. Il en avait bien besoin, il ne supportait plus cette relation. Ça le dégoûtait. Ainsi, sans un regret et avec soulagement, il s'avançait vers le seuil de la porte. Alphonse l'attendait en bas. Il avait juste à le rejoindre pour tout recommencer. Plus rien ne pouvait troubler cette paix qui s'installait doucement mais sûrement.

Mais, au moment d'attraper la poignée pour sortir de la chambre, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule, le faisant reculer brusquement alors qu'un plateau argenté entrait. Edward resta quelques instants tétanisé avant de se rassurer, voyant apparaître, à sa suite, une très mignonne infirmière. Elle parut un moment surprise de voir qu'il restait quelqu'un dans la pièce avant de sourire, satisfaite. Remarquant que le blondinet la fixait, elle lui laissa le soin de l'examiner. Il semblait envouté par ses courbes parfaites. La jeune femme était plus grande que lui, dans une tenue d'infirmière des plus provocantes par rapport à celle qu'il avait pu voir avant. En plus de sa mini jupe blanche qui laissait voir ses bas et ses portes jarretelles, elle portait un chemisier sans manches, blanc, dont les boutons non fermés donnaient un aperçu de son décolleté, mettant en valeur sa poitrine généreuse en valeur.

Edward restait bouche bée devant cette beauté fatale. Remarquant l'engouement dont elle était la cible, elle prit, discrètement, une pose plus lubrique et en même temps innocente. Entremêlant ses fins doigts dans ses cheveux mi-longs châtains aux reflets miel. Devant l'absence évidente d'activité du blondinet, elle finit par s'exclamer d'une voix douce et enfantine :

« Oh ! Excusez-moi ! Je ne savais pas qu'il restait encore quelqu'un. Je suis toute nouvelle alors j'ai un peu de mal à tout retenir. »

Edward se réveilla lentement, analysant chaque mot comme s'il détenait une énigme à décrypter. Cette femme était belle. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Mais le plus beau était ses yeux : un mélange de bleu azur avec juste à l'extrémité de ses iris un léger trait violet qui se dégradait dans le bleu. Il avait l'impression de plonger dedans. Un coup de foudre ? Non, juste du désir ? Il ne savait pas. D'un seul coup, la jeune femme toussa, le sortant complètement de sa contemplation. Gêné face à son absence de discrétion, il lui dit, riant légèrement :

« Ah ah, ce n'est rien ! Et puis de toute façon, je partais ! »

« Ah bon ? Vous n'êtes pas un patient ? »

« Je l'étais mais je ne le suis plus. Edward Elric, je sors aujourd'hui. »

La femme étira ses lèvres dans un fin sourire avant de lui répondre :

« Oh ! Le fameux Fullmetal Alchemist ! Je suis impressionnée. Si l'on m'avait dit que vous étiez si mignon, je serais venue nettoyer votre chambre bien avant ! »

Edward rougit au compliment, ne sachant pas vraiment comment le prendre. Devant ce trouble, la jeune femme s'approcha du blond, l'enveloppant d'une odeur agréable avant de se pencher vers lui et de continuer, d'un air déçu :

« C'est vraiment dommage. J'aurai voulu faire plus ample connaissance avec un si grand et si sexy Alchimiste. Vu que vous partez, je vous donne mon numéro. Appelez-moi quand vous aurez l'occasion monsieur l'alchimiste. Je vous attendrais. »

A ces doux mots, elle sortit un bout de papier de son chemisier qu'elle glissa dans la poche du blondinet, le faisant frémir d'envie. Puis elle remonta sa main, lentement, prenant soin de le frôler, pour enfin effleurer sa joue. Sentant le souffle de l'alchimiste s'accélérer, elle sourit, fière d'elle, avant de fixer ses prunelles or intensément. Se rapprochant quelque peu, elle finit par lui murmurer :

« A bientôt. »

Edward eu à peine le temps de remonter l'information à son cerveau que la mystérieuse femme avait déjà disparue, ne laissant derrière elle que cette odeur particulière et cette chaleur maintenant familière. Comprenant doucement ce qui venait de se passer, il sourit. Comme quoi, il n'attirait pas que les malades psychopathes masculins ! C'était même rassurant. Il faisait son effet. Ainsi, il s'élança dans les couloirs, le cœur plus léger, dans sa nouvelle boule protectrice. Sa nouvelle vie commençait assez bien. On aurait pu le croire drogué tellement son sourire béat était devenu inhabituel. D'ailleurs, il ne manqua pas de choquer son entourage à peine arrivé en bas. Roy et Riza le dévisageaient, l'attendant dans la voiture tandis qu'Alphonse et Winry étaient restés figés devant les portes de l'hôpital. Pourtant, chacun voyait en cet exploit un soulagement. Il fallait avouer que ça faisait plaisir de le voir sourire…

Ils entrèrent tous dans la voiture, avec difficulté, avant que Riza ne démarre. En ayant assez du silence « joyeux » du blondinet et piqué de curiosité, le colonel finit par s'exclamer d'un seul coup :

« Hey, Fullmetal ! Qu'est ce qui te rend si… stupidement heureux ? »

Edward tilta à l'insulte mais au lieu de s'emporter comme il l'aurait fait quelques semaines auparavant, il lui répondit, fier et prêt à ne pas perdre la face :

« Vos remarques enfantines ne m'atteignent pas, colonel ! Car je sais que j'ai eu le numéro de la plus belle des infirmières de l'hôpital ! »

Winry manqua de s'étrangler, pendant qu'Alphonse toussait de façon forcée, tuant mentalement son frère alors que ce dernier souriait triomphalement. Septique, Roy répliqua :

« Alors là, ça m'étonnerait… Lili est mariée, et de toutes les infirmières, elle est vraiment la plus belle ! »

Se rappelant de la « Lili » en question, Edward fit non de la tête, ne perdant pas sa joie, avant de dire avec humour :

« Nan, désolé colonel, mais ce n'est pas Lili. Elle est nouvelle. »

Cette fois-ci, pris de sérieux doutes, le brun marmonna froidement, avec une pointe de jalousie :

« Mouais… Une nouvelle ? Ça m'étonnerait… J'aurais été mis au courant… Tu as une preuve de ce que tu avances ? »

N'attendant que cette question depuis le début, Edward sortit le bout de papier de sa poche avant de l'arborer fièrement. Il s'apprêtait à lire le numéro à voix haute et ainsi savourer sa victoire mais il remarqua un problème. Il n'y avait pas de numéro sur ce papier. Par contre, il y avait un mot. Le visage d'Edward se décomposa lentement alors que le colonel riait, observant la scène dans son rétro. Ainsi, il lança, narquois :

« Bah alors Fullmetal ? Son numéro a disparu ? Il est écrit trop petit peut-être ? »

Mais l'effet espéré de cette phrase n'eut pas lieu. L'inverse, même, se produisit. Les yeux d'Edward se remplissaient d'une terreur inconnue, son visage se figeait avec effroi. Puis, brusquement, il hurla :

« ARRÊTEZ LA VOITURE ! »

Sous la stupeur, Riza pila, laissant entendre des bruits de klaxonne et de mécontentement derrière elle. Définitivement énervée, elle sortit son arme, se retourna, prête à trouer un certain blond sans pitié mais… ce dernier était déjà parti en trombe de la voiture. Alphonse et Winry ne tardèrent pas à s'élancer à sa poursuite, criant son prénom dans la rue bouchée.

Edward était complètement paniqué ! Ça n'allait pas recommencer ? Pas encore ! Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il fallait la retrouver !

Déterminé et effrayé, il courrait sans s'arrêter comme si sa vie en dépendait, haletant, faisant abstraction de la douleur lancinante de sa jambe blessée. Un éclair n'aurait presque pas été aussi rapide. Ainsi, il arriva à destination avec soulagement mais ne stoppa pas sa course pour autant. Tel un lion, il bondit dans l'entrée de l'hôpital avant d'attaquer la pauvre réceptionniste en hurlant :

« DÎTES-MOI OU ELLE EST ! »

Paralysée, la jeune femme cru bon d'appeler discrètement la sécurité par le biais d'un bouton sous son bureau avant de demander, la voix tremblante :

« Qui ? »

« LA NOUVELLE INFIRMIÈRE ! »

De plus en plus terrorisée, voyant sa fin arriver, elle répondit à voix basse, cachant les larmes qui perlaient doucement :

« Mais, je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez… Il n'y a pas de nouvelle… »

Fou de rage, Edward avait dépassé sa limite. Son point de non retour. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, agissant par instinct de survie. Luttant contre la peur, contre son destin comme il le pouvait. Par désespoir, il attrapa les maigres épaules de la jeune femme avant de la secouer en criant :

« NON ! VOUS… VOUS MENTEZ ! »

Alors qu'elle pleurait à n'en plus finir, il fut arraché à la réceptionniste de force, se remarquant dans les airs. Puis, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, il sentit soudainement une violente douleur sur sa joue droite avant de s'écraser par terre et de glisser sur le sol carrelé. Sous les regards craintifs et éberlués de la foule et de Winry, Alphonse baissa son poing avant d'aller rattraper son frère après sa chute. Ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés, vides. Alors même que le cadet le secouait et l'engueulait de vive voix, Edward n'entendait plus rien. Il ne faisait plus attention à l'univers environnant. Plus rien n'avait d'importance car il avait compris. Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant car comme le disait si bien Envy dans son message :

« Tu as vraiment cru pouvoir m'oublier,

Crevette ?

Rêve pas, tu es toujours à moi.

Rendez-vous au même endroit ce soir.

Bienvenue dans ton cauchemar…

Ps : J'espère que la forme de l'infirmière t'a bien plu. »

* * *

**.FIN de la Première partie.**

**.Jeudi 05 novembre 2009.**

* * *

**_Merci pour ce long voyage dans lequel vous avez été acteurs !_**

**_Merci de faire vivre cette histoire dans vos cœurs en plus du mien !_**

**_Jamais je n'aurai pu être plus fière de ma propre création !_**

**_Ainsi, avec cette fin je vous laisse apercevoir l'enfer de leur vie. L'enfer dans lequel vient de se jeter corps et âme Edward… Pour combien de temps ?_**

**_Tout vos encouragement aussi variés et merveilleux me donnent du courage et l'envie lancinante de continuer ! De m'améliorer ! Je me mets alors dès maintenant à la rédaction de la suite !_**

**_Et dès que mon avance sera suffisante pour finir l'histoire et publier en même temps, alors je vous mets sans tarder la suite !_**

**_Je vois d'ailleurs un changement de résumé qui sera plus adapter pour la seconde partie ^^_**

**_Merci pour tout ! Vraiment *^*_**

**_C'était un plaisir de publier pour vous !_**

A Bientôt !

* * *

_Un remerciement sans limite pour les deux personnes qui ont eu tout les chapitres en avant première pour les corriger et m'aider! Me rappeler de combler les vides que je laissais sans m'en rendre compte ^^" Me rappeler tout le français que je n'avais jamais écouté au collège ^^" Et me permettre peut-être un jour de pouvoir écrire sans une fautes *o* (Et oui! à ce qui parait je m'améliore *^* Comme quoi, il y a toujours de l'espoir!)_


	20. Et la partie II alors!

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous,

Pour tous ceux intéressés que par la fiction, vous pouvez passer directement plus bas, après la dernière ligne :

* * *

**Quelques explications/excuses sur le pourquoi d'une telle pause !**

J'ai beaucoup réfléchis pour écrire ces quelques lignes, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis sur l'état de ma fiction aussi...

La mettre en Complète et ne jamais la finir?  
La laisser ainsi et au moins noter qu'elle est en hiatus le temps que je m'en remette?

Finalement je n'ai pris aucune décision et je m'en excuse... Je suis infiniment désolée de mon comportement, de ma faiblesse! Il a fallu qu'un an passe pour commencer à revivre... Il a fallu qu'une nouvelle lectrice arrive pour me rappeler que j'avais commencé une longue épopée, que je relise chacun de mes chapitres! Redécouvrant ma propre écriture, ma propre histoire avec délice, envie, tristesse et rire! Que je relise chacun de vos commentaires, chaque mot qui m'avait tant touchée!  
J'ai beaucoup pleuré (encore maintenant d'ailleurs), j'ai aussi beaucoup rit! Et je suis arrivée au dernier chapitre, à la dernière review! Et là... Le choc...

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas donné de suite?

Pourtant j'avais enfin finit d'écrire il y a presque un an le fameux chapitre que j'attendais pour pouvoir commencer à publier...  
Mais quelque chose de tragique est arrivé... Ma beta lectrice SvartAlfe est décédée... Elle était mon amie mais plus encore ma sœur...  
Effondrée par les évènements qui précédèrent son enterrement, mes partiels qui suivait de près (car j'ai eu mon bac!), ma vie chamboulée, j'ai malheureusement arrêté de lire et d'écrire... Par angoisse... Encore maintenant, je suis terrorisée à l'idée de vous livrer la suite! Peur de ne plus être à la hauteur! Et savoir qu'elle ne sera plus là pour corriger, commenter et m'aider pour la suite. Et cela me brise le cœur, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de soutient.

Aujourd'hui je me sens presque prête à lever la tête, et tout vous livrer!  
Aujourd'hui, pour vous, je me suis mise à nue pour mieux me reprendre, recommencer à zéro car même si elle ne sera pas là pour commenter, elle a lu la majorité et a approuvé la fin.

Je veux pouvoir être fière de moi, qu'elle soit fière de moi et surtout que vous puissiez prendre autant de plaisir à lire la partie II que la partie I!

En espérant ne pas trop avoir perdu la main...

Pour terminer, ou presque, je mettrai une citation d'un commentaire de ma chère sœur, le dernier qu'elle m'a laissée et le dernier qu'elle me laissera :

"_Merci de nous avoir fait voyager au travers de cette première partie... Garde cette jolie plume sous verre, Princesse, car pour ne pas me décevoir de la suite, tu vas devoir mettre les bouchées doubles. (L)_

_J'aime toi, ton écriture, ta poésie, ton sadisme, tes contrastes, tes passions, ton caractère... Alors par pitié, continue d'écrire! Quoi que tu penses, tu écris bien, vraiment, ne serait-ce que parce que tu écris avec le cœur..."_ SvartAlfe

* * *

Pour ceux qui ont sauté directement au passage intéressant ^^

Pour la Partie II, j'ai longuement hésité et j'ai finis par choisir :

Je clôturais la partie I avec ce message car elle se suffit à elle-même!

Ainsi, je vais créer une nouvelle histoire avec comme Nom original : Al, je t'aime II =D

Ainsi, ceux qui voudront la lire en sont libres et ceux qui voudrons commencer par la partie II le pourront sans être désavantagé ^^

AU programme?

Comme je l'avais promis, toujours plus d'EdVy =3 Ah! Et enfin le fameux couple Royed entre en scène! Mais que vois-je? Riza prend une place plus importante aussi!  
Et Alphonse dans tout ça? Après tout la fiction ne porte-elle pas son nom?

EN espérant que vous pourrez me pardonner! Et que vous n'aurez pas trop tout oublié *^* (sinon, je vous invite à tout relire ! ^^)

Cordialement,

Miss Thoru78 ou thoru-chan pour les intimes (ou thoru pour aller plus vite, hum... )


End file.
